


All my Friends are Dead

by KakaO_team



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creepy, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakaO_team/pseuds/KakaO_team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потеряв всех своих близких, Какаши мучается кошмарными видениями и приступами страха. Что это: потусторонние силы или расшатавшиеся нервы? Всё дальше и дальше некогда перспективный ниндзя погружается в пучины отчаяния, когда помощь приходит с неожиданной стороны...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Хотим выразить благодарность нашему другу, который давно умер, но до сих пор радует нас и поднимает настроение.

Жизнь никогда не станет прежней. Она никогда не изменится к лучшему. С тех пор как проклятая пещера отобрала у него первого и единственного друга, похоронив под камнепадом, внутри Какаши будто бы что-то надломилось. Все скудные надежды и мечты, которые только начали было появляться после того грубого, но такого воодушевляющего разговора, рассыпались в пыль. Все попытки защитить обернулись провалом и преисполненными сожалений тревожными снами, которые посещали его каждую душную ночь с тех самых пор.  
Он пытался делать всё правильно. Он стал считать себя орудием для исполнения последней воли Обито, каждый день просыпаясь задолго до рассвета и спеша к дому Рин Нохары. Какаши так и не смог приблизиться к ней достаточно, словно что-то не позволяло, отталкивало, тянуло свои ледяные руки, стоило ему слишком сильно сократить дистанцию, но он всегда был рядом. Присматривал.  
Но что толку, когда любые добрые намерения так легко крошатся под натиском приказа? Ослушиваться приказов Хатаке не умел, он просто не представлял, как это делается. И в очередной раз, когда приказ прозвучал, он не поверил, но выполнил то, что предписывалось.  
И новая волна кошмарных сновидений захлестнула его. Только теперь они не прекращались, стоило ему открыть глаза. Не прекращались они, и когда Какаши поднимался с жёсткой лежанки и семенил по ледяному дощатому полу. Их не прерывали ни плеск воды, ни безвкусная пища, ни шум древесных крон на пронизывающем ветру, ни даже солнечный свет, который стал казаться Хатаке серым.  
Его преследовали воспоминания. Одновременно до боли реальные и словно бы замутнённые, смазанные, распластанные где-то в его памяти. Ощущения. Запахи. Брызги крови, которые невозможно смыть с ладоней. И тихий голос. И звонкий смех. Днём Какаши старался не замечать всего этого, но ночью этот кошмар вытворял с ним всё, что желал. Заставлял дрожать и безмолвно ронять слёзы, вглядываться в темноту до боли в глазах. Заставлял срываться с места и метаться в четырёх стенах как загнанного зверя.  
Какаши боялся выходить наружу, пока не наступал рассвет. Из-за этого ему уже пришлось потерять несколько весьма выгодных миссий, но он был не готов ни предстать трусом перед напарником, ни стать причиной провала операции из-за своего шаткого состояния.  
Он совершенно не представлял, что делать дальше, и не мог себе вообразить, как исправить хоть что-нибудь в сложившемся адском круговороте. Когда на деревню напал девятихвостый лис, страшно уже не было. Даже когда ужасная весть достигла его. Какаши не думал об этом, боялся даже намекнуть самому себе, что это возможно… Теперь все его близкие люди были мертвы.

* * *  
В окно пробивался еле различимый свет пасмурного утра. Какаши лежал в койке, зябко кутаясь в тонкое покрывало, и рассеянно смотрел перед собой. Снаружи то и дело доносились скрипучие завывания ветра и потрескивание древесных ветвей. Оконное стекло задребезжало под очередным порывом. Резкий звук заставил Хатаке скинуть оцепенение и брезгливо сморщиться. Вставать не хотелось. Более того, Какаши остро осознавал, что в этом не было смысла. Он понимал, что с таким подходом его скоро, очень скоро разжалуют, и так блестяще начинавшаяся жизнь молодого гения полетит в тартарары, и у него останется единственный выход. Такой же, как у его отца…  
Тихо скрипнула дверь. Какаши не мог видеть створку, он медленно покосился в сторону источника звука, затем чуть повернул голову. Скрип раздался снова, хотя никакого движения Какаши не уловил. Раз за разом, всё пронзительней, дверь скрипела, пока надрывный звук не превратился в истошный крик. Хатаке схватился за голову. В окна скреблись ногти и стучались маленькие ладошки, похожие на собачьи лапы. По стенам внезапно пронеслись яркие блики, и воздух наполнился разрядами электричества, а через несколько секунд – тягучим и отвратительным запахом крови.  
«Этого ничего нет. Этого… ничего нет!» – повторял про себя Какаши, жмуря глаза и пытаясь руками закрыть лицо. Но тело будто бы действовало помимо его воли. Словно что-то неистово желало заставить, вынудить его смотреть. Смотреть на то, как стены начинают ходить ходуном и покрываться мелкой чёрной рябью, сочиться тёмной жижей. На то, как доски пола изгибаются и ухают вниз, а из образовавшейся тёмной воронки с рваными краями поднимается тонкий девичий силуэт.  
Какаши прижимал ладони к глазам, но в следующий момент выворачивался из собственной хватки и смотрел, будучи не в силах отвести взгляд. Он вжимался спиной в холодную стену и тянулся к медленно надвигающейся девушке. Какаши чувствовал, как его сердце идёт горлом, словно намереваясь выбраться из тела и кинуться к ней. Чувствовал, как воздуха не хватает. Как дико саднит глаза. Он чувствовал, что не может моргать, как будто его веки она уже забрала.  
«Этого ничего нет…»  
Липкий ужас не позволял Какаши произнести это вслух. Ни это, ни что-либо другое. Он не позволял даже шевельнуться. Только хаотичная, болезненная дрожь владела сейчас его телом, вынуждая щёлкать зубами и постоянно еле слышно всхлипывать, когда Хатаке слишком резко прикусывал свой язык. Вкус крови и затхлости. Железа и пыли. И словно бы гнили какой-то. Какаши не мог сглотнуть, и склизкий ком слюны забивал его горло, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
«Этого ничего…»  
\- Какаши, – пронзительный шёпот из-за спины как будто окатил его ледяной водой, казалось, что сразу несколько человек произнесло это слово в унисон.  
Хатаке бессильно трясся в новом приступе дрожи, ощущая спиной присутствие и лихорадочно пытаясь отвести взгляд от девушки, ломаными движениями медленно приближавшейся к нему из черноты. Её тонкие белые руки были испещрены густыми землистыми потёками. Её лицо скрывалось за практически чёрными спутанными волосами. Какаши не хотел видеть это лицо, почему-то он точно знал, что это будет конец…  
Что-то легко скользнуло по его лопаткам, и все звуки исчезли. Какаши лишь ощущал, как предельно напряглись его голосовые связки, но ничего не слышал.  
\- ЭТОГО! НИЧЕГО! НЕТ!  
Девушка замерла, лишь изредка судорожно поводя шеей и плечами и будто бы уставилась на него из-под густой взлохмаченной гривы. Сильный толчок в спину, и Какаши свалился с койки, болезненно приложившись локтём о деревянный пол. Кожу саднило: похоже, он засадил занозу…  
\- Этого… ничего… нет, – заикаясь, шептал он, затравленно оглядываясь и вслушиваясь в скрипучие порывы ветра за окном. – Этого… нет…

* * *  
Только к полудню Какаши нашёл в себе силы робко выглянуть на улицу. Небо нависало тяжёлым свинцом, и казалось, что оно вот-вот рухнет тысячей тонн на кроны деревьев, на землю, на него. Раздавит весь этот мир к чёртовой матери…  
Серая пасмурная мгла была пронизана тревогой и промозглым холодом. Хатаке вышел на крыльцо и, не глядя, тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Услышав щелчок допотопного замка, он не спешил оторвать ладонь от сыроватого дерева, водил пальцами по норовившей занозить поверхности, будто бы это была последняя его связь с реальностью.  
Нужно было собрать волю в кулак и идти. Идти в штаб, чтобы попытаться получить какую-нибудь простую и короткую миссию, с которой он сумеет справиться сам и обязательно до наступления темноты.

* * *  
Это было мерзко и унизительно, но Какаши изо всех сил спешил на окраину деревни, чтобы помочь какому-то старому фермеру с чисткой курятников. Как бы скверно ни было у него на душе, это задание сулило хотя бы пару сытых дней.  
Почему-то на бегу он запыхался, воздух стал казаться острым и словно резал лёгкие изнутри с каждым вдохом. Хатаке замедлил шаг и понуро поплёлся к окружённому сараюшками дощатому домику на границе леса.

* * *  
Солнце клонилось к закату, Какаши казалось, что он весь пропах птичьими отходами. Исколотые соломой ладони саднило, голова раскалывалась от духоты, а тело то и дело сводила зябкая дрожь.  
Поёжившись, он вышел из курятника. В лицо сразу же ударил порыв ледяного ветра. Кроны лесных деревьев, нависавшие уже буквально над головой, угрожающе зашумели, будто перешёптываясь.  
\- Дурачок Какаши, – прошипели листья, и их шорох разлетелся ехидным смехом.  
\- Страшила, – вторил шёпот откуда-то из глубины леса. – Страшила!  
Хатаке нахохлился и постарался как можно скорее распрощаться с фермером и покинуть это недружелюбное и исключительно вонючее место.  
Дорога пролегала по пустынной местности, Какаши очень надеялся, что вдали от леса его перестанут тревожить эти неприятные ощущения, но этому желанию не суждено было сбыться. Поначалу и вправду отпустило, но на подходе к деревне, когда застройка уже стала достаточно плотной, и то тут, то там в окнах и во дворах стали мелькать люди, кто-то толкнул Хатаке в спину. Он резко обернулся, но, как и следовало ожидать, позади никого не было.  
Досадливо скривившись, Какаши продолжил движение, но чувство настороженности уже не давало ему покоя. Если это началось, то так просто не закончится, он знал. Самым гадким было то, что Хатаке отчётливо чувствовал на себе чужие взгляды. Он исподтишка косился по сторонам, замечая местных жителей, нет-нет, да оборачивавшихся в его сторону то ли из праздного любопытства, то ли и вовсе случайно.  
Он пропускал колкие тычки в спину один за одним, лишь морщась и делая вид, что без остановки спотыкается. Какаши до одури боялся, что кто-нибудь заметит его странное поведение. Боялся, что пойдут слухи. Что это скажется на нём: на его работе, жизни, будущем, с отсутствием которого он уже и так практически смирился, но не хотел разрушить всё вот так просто и прямо сейчас.  
Свернув в узкий переулок, в который не выходили окна соседних домов, он наконец облегчённо выдохнул и остановился.  
\- Этого ничего нет! – вполголоса выпалил он, едва дождавшись очередного тычка.  
За спиной недовольно зашипели.  
\- Этого. Ничего. Нет, – с расстановкой повторил Какаши, стараясь не повышать тон, ему бы очень не хотелось, чтобы кто-либо услышал, как он разговаривает сам с собой.  
Сзади послышались неровные шаги, и холодная ладонь легла на его плечо.  
\- Ты позаботился о ней? – прошелестело над ухом.  
\- Этого ничего нет! – шёпотом выкрикнул Какаши, на последнем слове сорвавшись почти на визг, и зажмурил глаза.  
\- Страшила! – будто бы выплюнул внезапно налетевший непонятно откуда резкий порыв ветра.  
И всё стихло.  
Какаши перевёл дух и привалился к каменной стене ближайшего дома. Эта игра в прятки на выживание ужасно выматывала. Но, с тех пор как он нашёл средство, чтобы её прерывать, пусть и ненадолго, всё это стало доставлять чуть меньше проблем. Он подобрал эту фразу совершенно случайно, изнывая в агонии, окружённый видениями, и она подошла. Подошла, чтобы не то отпугнуть их, не то дать им понять, что время взять перерыв. Кому – им? Какаши и сам не знал, что или кто тревожит его. Ему не хотелось верить, что какие-никакие друзья, Обито и Рин, стали бы так с ним поступать, насколько бы скверно он ни вёл себя по отношению к ним раньше… при их жизни.  
Единственным минусом этого почти безотказного средства было то, что эти навязчивые преследователи Какаши были то ли глуховаты, то ли чересчур упорны – они не понимали, когда с ними говорят тихо. Не хотели слышать или слушать, неважно. Они не хотели уступать. Будто бы ставили самой важной целью вывести его из себя, заставить плакать и кричать, терять свой и без того уже далеко не самый благопристойный облик, чтобы, даже если и оставить его в покое, то лишь как следует продемонстрировав свою удаль.  
До сих пор не верилось, что они ушли от шёпота. Надрывного, но совсем не громкого. Хатаке потянулся коченеющими на пронизывающем ветру пальцами к щеке, чтобы почесаться, но, едва коснувшись кожи, ощутил на ней ещё еле тёплую влагу. Понятно…  
Он вздохнул и, сгорбившись, вышел из переулка, направляясь в штаб, чтобы отчитаться о проделанной работе. Никогда раньше Какаши и помыслить не мог, что при своих заслугах будет называть работой вот это…

* * *  
Утлый домишка, доставшийся ему от отца, встретил Какаши просто невообразимым холодом и весьма ощутимыми сквозняками из всех щелей. Хатаке, не раздеваясь, доплёлся до койки и, упав на неё ничком, тихо заплакал. Он не знал, как всё это прекратить, и откуда взять сил, чтобы двигаться дальше. Ему хотелось, чтобы то или те, кто являлись ему, уже перестали забавляться и забрали бы его с собой. Так было бы проще…  
Живот свело от голода. Какаши приподнял голову и потёр нос. Дома ещё оставались кое-какие продукты, вчера он подумывал приготовить что-нибудь, но сейчас был настолько голоден, что решил сожрать всё сырым. Всё равно мяса не было и пока не предвиделось, как и растворимого рамена, который теперь был ему не по карману.  
Сидя за столом и меланхолично грызя морковку, Какаши бесцельно пялился в грязное окно. За стеклом угадывались окна дома напротив. Они походили на размытые грязно серые пятна. Сколько бишь их? Хатаке принялся автоматически пересчитывать, то и дело сбиваясь и начиная заново. Это занятие помогало убить время.  
\- Мы оба знаем, в чём твоя проблема!  
Какаши подпрыгнул на месте, услышав совсем рядом с собой этот бодрый и даже вполне себе жизнерадостный голос, казавшийся смутно знакомым. Он не мог принадлежать «привидению» (так Хатаке про себя называл своих частых посетителей, хоть и стыдился этого названия даже перед самим собой), слишком живой, слишком эмоциональный.  
\- Не сиди пнём, выпрями спину, – с тенью лёгкого раздражения выдал голос.  
Интонация была практически приказная, хоть и более мягкая. Какаши по привычке послушался, вытянувшись на стуле, и заёрзал, пытаясь оглядеться и заметить своего собеседника.  
\- Эх, и это мой лучший ученик…  
Что? Ошеломляющая догадка пронзила сознание. Какаши вскочил со стула и завертел головой. Этого не может быть!  
\- У… учитель Ми… нато? – заикаясь проблеял Хатаке, затравленно косясь в сторону двери.  
Только этого не хватало, неужели и он…  
\- Да, это я! – победоносно воскликнули как будто бы над самым ухом. – А тебя и не узнать! Осунулся. Видимо, питаешься плохо…  
Какаши попытался сунуть обгрызенную морковку в карман, но неловко выпустил её из пальцев.  
\- Ага, оно и видно, - донеслось чуть снизу.  
В следующую секунду морковка сорвалась с места и, отчаянно вращаясь вокруг своей оси, спланировала на край стола. Хатаке отпрянул. Он крепко сжал веки и втянул голову в плечи.  
\- Этого ничего нет. Этого ничего нет! Этого ничего нет… Этого ничего нет!!! – повторял он на разные лады, постоянно норовя сорваться на хрип или крик. – Этого ничего нет! Этого ничего нет!!!  
Внезапно Какаши замолчал и прислушался, не открывая глаз. Было тихо. Для верности он повторил ещё раз:  
\- Этого ничего нет…  
\- Тебя что, заело? – с ехидцей процедил голос учителя Минато.  
\- Этого ничего нет, – тупо повторил Хатаке и отвернулся.  
\- Ума у тебя нет, Какаши, – вздохнул сенсей. – Совсем ты плохой стал.  
Какаши несмело приоткрыл правый глаз и покосился на стол. Он точно помнил, что морковка выскользнула из его руки и шмякнулась на пол, но вот же она – по-прежнему лежит на краю стола. Единственное, что он знал наверняка, – «привидения» оставляют всё на своих местах. Они не могут передвигать предметы. Только заморочить ему, Какаши, голову, внушить какую-нибудь бредовую иллюзию, заставить видеть то, чего не происходит на самом деле. Но, стоит ему прекратить их проказы, как всё возвращается в своё первозданное состояние: разбитая мебель и посуда снова становятся целыми, изорванные тряпки приобретают вид пусть и поношенной, но одежды или постельного белья, провалившийся пол опять выравнивается, а стены делаются всё такими же – ощерившимися занозами, но вполне ровными. Морковка явно выбивалась из стройной системы.  
Набравшись храбрости, Хатаке резко повернулся к столу, уставившись на злосчастный корнеплод, и отчётливо, практически по слогам, проговорил:  
\- Этого! Ничего! Нет!  
Чуда не произошло, морковка не сдвинулась с места. Неужели Минато не просто привидение? Неужели он мощный демон, явившийся по его душу прямиком из ада? Хатаке страдальчески застонал. В его голове не укладывалось происходящее.  
\- Этого ничего нет, – с издёвкой, будто дразнясь, протянул Минато. – Ты всегда казался мне перспективным шиноби, Какаши…  
\- Просто уходи, – пискнул Хатаке.  
\- Чего? – судя по звуку, учитель поперхнулся. – Ты как с достопочтенным сенсеем разговариваешь? Нет, даже с Хокаге!?  
\- Хокаге – Хирузен, – зачем-то начал оправдываться Какаши.  
Раньше он никогда не вступал в осмысленный диалог с голосами в своей голове, и нынешнее развитие ситуации начинало вызывать у Хатаке какие-то смутные опасения.  
\- Ох уж этот ушлый старпёр, – процедил голос учителя. – Присел, так присел. Задержался он и на этом посту, и на этом свете, вот что я думаю.  
Какаши не знал, что ответить, и пока он судорожно соображал, дверца маленького кособокого комода, в котором хранились продукты, резко открылась с надрывным скрипом.  
\- И это всё? – шикнул учитель.  
\- Что всё? – Какаши пытался не смотреть на едва заметно покачивающуюся на одной петле дверцу.  
\- Еда, – беззаботно уточнил Минато. – Это вся твоя еда? Одна свёкла?  
\- Ну… пожалуй.  
\- Жируешь!  
Какаши не мог поверить, что общается со своим сенсеем. Хотя бы потому, что он умер уже почти год назад. Но даже если допустить, что с ним контактирует дух учителя, неужели тому на ум могли прийти подобные вещи, как он сказал про Хирузена?! Точно демон! Хотя… Если быть откровенным, то Какаши тоже про себя подумывал что-то подобное.  
\- Знаешь что, – жизнерадостный голос Минато отвлёк его от размышлений. – Я уже несколько дней слоняюсь по деревне, и ты – первый, кто меня услышал.  
\- Что? – Хатаке сглотнул. – Несколько дней?  
\- Повторяю для слабослышащих: несколько дней! Умотался весь, – учитель засопел. – А мне одиноко, я личность творческая и разносторонняя, без общения чахну.  
\- Как цветок? – почему-то ляпнул Хатаке.  
\- Именно! Именно, Какаши. Я в тебе не ошибся. И вот именно поэтому я никуда не уйду отсюда. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас!  
Уже смирившись со всей абсурдностью происходящего, Какаши просто слушал этот до боли знакомый голос, иногда поддакивал и боролся с желанием задать вопрос, который прямо сейчас тревожил его больше всего. Хатаке не мог поверить, что сам с собой говорит. Конечно, он понимал, что «привидения» – это его собственное помутнение рассудка, но то, что говорил учитель, было слишком чужеродным для его собственных мыслей, слишком похожим на разговор с другим человеком.  
\- … Ну а потом я зашёл в булочную, да так и не докричался до тётушки Мэй, а она меня всегда привечала, даже когда маленьким был… Тогда-то я и заподозрил, что творится что-то неладное! – азартно говорил Минато. – Ну как она меня могла не заметить? Меня! Даже маленьким знала! Маленьким, Какаши!  
\- Вы умерли, – растеряно пробормотал тот.  
Повисла тишина. На какое-то время Хатаке показалось, что наваждение наконец-то рассеялось. Он оглянулся по сторонам, в любую секунду ожидая снова услышать учителя, но тот более никак не проявлял себя. Какаши подошёл к столу, взял морковку и, повертев её в руке, пошёл ко всё ещё открытому комоду, намереваясь убрать её туда. Есть больше не хотелось.  
\- Думаешь, я не помню? – тихо донеслось из-за спины.  
Хатаке вздрогнул и снова выронил морковь.  
\- Такое сложно забыть, но… – Минато замолк, но в этот раз тишина была живой, словно бы он остановился, лишь чтобы подобрать слова. – Знаешь, Какаши… я человек. Или был человеком. Неважно в сущности. Но мне свойственно испытывать надежду… И я… оказавшись здесь… Оказавшись здесь снова, я надеялся, ну, ты понимаешь…  
\- Но как?  
\- Ты спрашиваешь об этом меня?  
\- Люди говорят, что вас проглотил бог смерти…  
\- Люди говорят! Люди, видите ли, говорят! Заговорили они! – Минато явно был возмущён. – Лучше бы они побольше молчали. Люди эти, – с достоинством припечатал он.  
\- Но… – Какаши усиленно всматривался в пустоту, пытаясь разглядеть хоть какое-нибудь движение, но всё было тщетно.  
\- Никаких «но»! – выпалил учитель, на этот раз бодрость в его голосе казалась фальшивой. – Давай лучше поговорим о тебе. Как поживаешь?  
Что ответить на этот вопрос, Хатаке даже не представлял. С чего начать… Да какая разница, с чего начинать! Стоит ли вообще пускаться в откровения с этим голосом неизвестного происхождения. Да, интонации и манера говорить явно принадлежали учителю Минато, но что он говорил? Если хоть на секунду допустить, что голос не врёт, не вещает напрямую из воспалённого сознания Какаши, не принадлежит какому-нибудь демону, и в действительности принадлежит сенсею, то… Какаши был готов биться об заклад, будучи уверенным, что этот призрак учителя не то пьян, не то сам помутился рассудком! Было похоже, что Минато, если это конечно и вправду он, попросту ведёт себя, мягко говоря, провокационно. Обо всём этом хотелось его и расспросить, но он весьма однозначно дал понять, что не хочет больше говорить о себе… а почему?  
\- Ну? – в голосе учителя без труда угадывались нетерпеливые нотки, они были особенно знакомы Какаши, он часто слышал эту интонацию на тренировках, когда сенсей подгонял Обито. – Чего как воды в рот набрал? Я весь внимание.  
\- Ну… – как-то обречённо протянул Хатаке. – Вот…  
\- Содержательно. Что делаешь вечером?  
Что он делает вечером? Отличный вопрос. Если бы сейчас Какаши мог видеть учителя, он кинулся бы ему на грудь и разрыдался, потому что вечера он боялся ничуть не меньше, чем ночи, но никому не мог в этом признаться. Да и было ли кому до этого дело? Даже учителю… Вот, Какаши уже начал его так про себя называть, да и плевать. Даже учитель, возможно, спрашивает из вежливости. Да куда там возможно, так и есть.  
\- Ничего, – тихо ответил Какаши, потупившись.  
\- И так ты проводишь молодость? – прыснул Минато. – Мы идём тусить!  
\- Тусить? – Хатаке удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
\- А что? Ты думаешь, что старикам вроде меня не пристало выражаться так… хм… молодёжно? – с нажимом вопросил учитель.  
\- Ну…  
\- Баранки гну! Я всего-то на пару лет старше тебя!  
\- На пару? – скептично уточнил Хатаке.  
\- Плюс-минус, Какаши! Не умничай, – сенсей шумно выдохнул. – Ты нашёл уже себе мужчинку-то?  
\- Что? – Хатаке от неожиданности отступил на несколько шагов назад и споткнулся о койку, стоящую у стены, но удержал равновесие.  
\- Мужчинку, – торжествующе повторил Минато.  
\- Какую ещё мужчинку? – Какаши медленно сел.  
\- Какого! Мы же оба знаем, в чём твоя проблема.  
Хатаке подавился словами и злобно вылупился в пустоту, надеясь, что именно там базируется этот учитель, или кем бы там он ни был.  
\- Давай, не тормози, – весело протянул голос Минато. – Я уже сказал: сейчас мы идём тусить!  
\- Нет уж, – Какаши нахмурился. – Мы никуда не идём. – он сделал ударение на слово «мы».  
\- Ну-ну, – похоже, учитель, ухмыльнулся. – Я о тебе забочусь. Пошли.  
Какаши вцепился руками в край койки, когда застёжка молнии на его куртке резко поехала вверх, застегнувшись под самую шею.  
\- На улице холодно, – с фальшивым волнением проворковал сенсей. – Вставай!  
\- Нет! – Хатаке ещё сильнее вцепился в кровать.  
\- А вот и да!  
Койка покачнулась, будто норовила скинуть седока, Какаши с трудом удержался, но следующий рывок внезапно обезумевшей мебели швырнул его на пол.  
\- Идём-идём, – раздалось от входной двери, когда она уже начала медленно отворяться, не издавая ни звука.  
Отряхиваясь на ходу, Какаши сердито пыхтел. Выбора у него явно не было, придётся идти туда, наружу, в густую темноту осеннего вечера. Хатаке силился не зажмуриться и не задрожать, или хотя бы выдать нервную трясучку за озноб. Кем бы ни был этот болтливый невидимый тип, не хотелось выглядеть дурачком перед ним... а тем более – слабаком. Сунув руки в карманы, Какаши просто пошёл вперёд. Он не знал, куда ему направляться, и мог думать лишь о том, как с каждым шагом удаляется от дома и о том, что, если поднажать, ещё можно рвануть обратно и даже успеть крепко запереть дверь. Принимать во внимание то, что запертая деревяшка может оказаться не в силах остановить призрачного учителя, не хотелось.  
\- Расскажи мне о своих друзьях! – с ощутимо преувеличенным воодушевлением воскликнул сенсей прямо над его ухом.  
Какаши поморщился от громкого голоса и автоматически поднял голову, собираясь ответить, но в тот же момент поспешил прикусить язык. Вечер был ещё далеко не поздним, и улицы деревни освещал тёплый свет фонарей. Тут и там сновали прохожие: кто-то прогуливался, кто-то спешил домой с работы. В неплотном людском потоке то и дело мелькали шиноби в форме. Ну уж нет, Хатаке не собирался разговаривать с пустым пространством прямо посреди людной улицы. Он натянул маску повыше и зашагал вперёд быстрее.  
\- Ты не ответил! – выкрикнул Минато сзади, но в следующий момент его голос уже поравнялся с Какаши. – Давай, расскажи о своих друзьях! С кем ты дружишь? Может, тебе кто-нибудь уже нравится?  
Народу на улице прибывало, а сенсей и не думал униматься.  
\- Какаши, как ты можешь игнорировать своего учителя? Ты только вдумайся в это! Учителя, Какаши! Я учитель, а ты меня просто игнорируешь! У всех на глазах! Меня!  
Хатаке закусил губу под маской и воровато оглянулся по сторонам. Как на зло никаких поворотов, закоулков или узких улочек в радиусе обзора не оказалось, а так бы он ему сказал! Выискался тут учитель. В голове зашумело от обиды, и Какаши ещё ускорил шаг. Он уже почти бежал, периодически мечась в стороны, чтобы избежать столкновения с перевшими навстречу прохожими. Какая же это была тупая и гадкая ситуация! Как же ему хотелось оказаться где-нибудь подальше от всего этого! Пусть даже в своём утлом домишке на краю деревни, пусть даже в том вонючем курятнике! Только бы больше не слышать этого назойливого голоса…  
Вдруг совершенно внезапная и смелая идея пришла ему на ум. Какаши даже резко замедлил шаг, практически остановившись!  
\- Святые онигири, мои мольбы были услышаны, – слабым голосом выдохнул Минато. – И чего я такого сказал? Никакого уважения!  
Он призрак! Или кто-то ещё, это неважно. Но однозначно учитель Минато нематериален. Возможно, с ним получится общаться нематериально? То есть мысленно? Какаши даже опешил от такой догадки, но он просто обязан был попробовать.  
Итак, что нужно ему сказать? Или как это называется? Внушить? Пожалуй, первым делом, чтобы он заткнулся, иначе голова вот-вот расколется. Хатаке напрягся, мысленно подбирая слова и пытаясь предельно сосредоточиться на них. «Заткнись» было слишком грубо, а «учитель, не могли бы немножко помолчать» – слишком длинно, и у Какаши не получалось чётко проговорить про себя эту фразу, не перепутав слова. В итоге он решил концентрироваться на достаточно простом и понятном «заткнитесь, учитель». Хатаке плотно сжимал кулаки и уже чувствовал, как на его лбу начал выступать пот, но почему-то Минато не внимал его посланию.  
\- Ты чего скукожился? – наконец проговорил сенсей как-то озадаченно и с нотками неподдельной тревоги.  
Это был удар ниже пояса. Хатаке резко обернулся и злобно зыркнул в пустоту, сорвавшись с места. Идея просто побежать пришла внезапно и казалась не менее чем блестящей. Хотя бы на фоне того, что других и не было вовсе.  
\- Стой! Какаши! Куда ты? – неслось из-за спины, но Хатаке не останавливался.  
Разогнавшись достаточно, он рванулся вверх и продолжил свой путь по крышам, не прекращая набирать скорость.  
В какой-то момент Какаши показалось, что прямо из-под его ног вылетел фрагмент черепицы. Что ж, бывает, нельзя сказать, что все здания в Конохе поддерживаются в образцовом порядке. Но секунду спустя что-то мелкое полоснуло по его спине и отлетело в сторону со стуком. Ещё несколько мелких ударов градом обрушились на его спину, Хатаке попытался обернуться, но тут мимо него просвистел небольшой камушек и отрикошетил о сточную трубу, с гулким грохотом отправившись вниз по ней. Что за чертовщина?  
\- Подожди, я сказал! – прогремело над самым ухом.  
Какаши чувствовал себя загнанным, он искал глазами, где можно укрыться, и вдруг заметил скрытый в тени проулок между жилыми домами на противоположной стороне улицы. Не говоря ни слова, он стремительно свернул и приземлился на пыльную брусчатку, а спустя мгновение ужом скользнул в темноту узкого тупика.  
Как и следовало ожидать, учитель не дал ему даже отдышаться.  
\- Что? Что не так? Я волнуюсь! – причитал он, Какаши мог бы поклясться, что сейчас он картинно заламывал бы руки, окажись видимым.  
\- Я не могу болтать сам с собой посреди улицы, – сквозь зубы прошипел Хатаке.  
\- Как это сам с собой? – удивлённо переспросил Минато. – Со мной же, Какаши! Со мной!  
\- Вас никто не видит, – заметил тот. – И не слышит. А я и так не на лучшем счету…  
\- Мой лучший ученик не на лучшем счету? – казалось, сенсей был обескуражен. – Как так может быть?  
Какаши со злости снова прикусил себе язык. И надо же было сболтнуть… Ему не хотелось даже думать на эту тему, а тут на тебе.  
\- Не молчи, ты можешь всё рассказать учителю! – радушно предложил Минато.  
\- Не хочу, – буркнул Хатаке.  
\- Ничего, ты ещё оттаешь, – мягко произнёс сенсей. – Давай тогда всё-таки поговорим о твоих друзьях? Кто они?  
\- Никто.  
\- Как это? Не может такого быть, чтобы у тебя не было друзей!  
\- Очень даже может, – вымучено протянул Какаши, ему действительно было не о ком рассказать, потому что он никого не считал своим другом кроме… об этом он уж точно не желал ничего рассказывать бесплотному болтуну, тем более, ничего уже не вернуть.  
\- Нет, нет и нет! – с наставительной интонацией отчеканил Минато. – Такого быть не может и точка! С кем-то же ты общаешься?  
Общался Какаши в основном со своими ночными кошмарами, но посвящать в них сенсея не горел желанием, хоть и подумывал между делом, что призрак призрака видит издалека, и из этого мог бы выйти толк, но разве что только, если бы учитель внушал ему хотя бы чуточку больше доверия.  
\- Ни с кем, – уныло отбивался Хатаке.  
\- Не юли, я могу чувствовать, когда человек лжёт! – с вызовом пригрозил Минато.  
\- Это потому что вы призрак? – Какаши прищурился.  
\- Что? Вовсе нет! Я всегда был человеком проницательным и мудрым, – сенсей хмыкнул. – Я надеюсь, ты не сомневаешься в моих умственных способностях?!  
\- Никак нет, – отозвался Хатаке.  
\- Выкладывай начистоту, или я тебя заставлю! – тон сенсея не предвещал ничего хорошего, но Какаши не собирался сдаваться так просто, он всё ещё лелеял надежду закончить это как можно скорее.  
\- Каким же это, интересно, образом? – со скепсисом спросил он.  
\- Защекочу! – грозно выпалил сенсей.  
Какой-то странный лёгкий холодок пронёсся по рёбрам Какаши, словно лишь едва касаясь его и вызывая практически неуловимое онемение, которое улетучивалось прежде, чем становилось ощутимым.  
\- Что это? – пробормотал Хатаке, настороженно внимая странному чувству.  
\- Как что? Почему ты не отбиваешься? Щекотки не боишься?  
\- Это… не похоже… на щекотку, – одними губами проговорил Какаши.  
Это было вовсе не похоже на прикосновения в принципе. Это было что-то иное. Явно не принадлежащее к этому миру. Какаши не знал, что он испытывает сейчас, но был уверен, что никогда раньше не чувствовал ровным счётом ничего подобного, хоть сколько-нибудь похожего, даже очень, очень отдалённо напоминающего… Даже когда…  
\- Сенсей, – вдруг сказал он твёрдо, выпрямившись.  
\- О, смотрю, мои методы наконец-то приносят плоды, – откликнулся тот. – Слушаю!  
\- Кто трогает меня по ночам?  
\- Что? Вот это поворот, – голос Минато звучал поистине заинтересованно. – А говоришь, нет друзей!  
\- Это не друг… Что? Вы не так поняли, – Какаши почувствовал, как щёки под маской наливаются румянцем. – Это не друг! Это… я не знаю, что это. Может, оно как вы?  
\- Если оно настолько великолепно и лучезарно, что ты можешь провести параллель со мной, то могу только порадоваться за вас, – голос учителя звучал довольно.  
\- Нет… я его не видел. Не знаю, зачем всё это рассказываю… вам… Но, думаю, оно ужасное. Очень ужасное. Оно пугает меня и держит, чтобы я смотрел!  
\- Смотрел?  
\- Чтобы не мог убежать, когда она идёт! – Какаши был в панике. – Оно держит меня крепко, как человек касается, пальцы холодные и твёрдые, больно очень…  
\- Хм, дружочек, ты меня пугаешь, – озадаченно пробормотал сенсей. – Ты думаешь, что кто-то держит тебя, чтобы ты смотрел на… неё? Кто она такая? Я, если быть предельно откровенным, слегка запутался…  
\- Эх… неважно, – Какаши потупился, ощущая какую-то пакостную смесь стыда и сожаления. Ну вот зачем он всё это сказал сейчас? Хотя, разве это имеет значение? – Забудьте.  
\- Как скажешь, – с каким-то явным облегчением возвестил Минато. – Поменьше думай о плохом, вот мой тебе совет. И, всё же, давай вернёмся к твоим друзьям.  
После глупого потока откровений Какаши уже не видел смысла юлить или скрываться и решил плыть по течению, воспринимая сложившуюся ситуацию как неожиданную и, чего уж скрывать, весьма своевременную и приятную возможность выговориться кому-то и оказаться подальше от преследующих его кошмаров. Он опустился на корточки, прислонившись спиной к каменной стене, и посмотрел снизу вверх туда, где по его расчёту находился сенсей.  
\- Друзей у меня правда нет, – начал он, и ему показалось, что сенсей кивнул в ответ, внимательно слушая. – Поэтому могу рассказать, наверное, только про тех, с кем иногда пересекаюсь… изредка. Но имена я их знаю! Надо?  
\- Конечно, – Минато ободряюще хмыкнул.  
\- Ну, вот Асума есть такой. Его трудно не знать. Он родственник хокаге и везде ходит со своей девушкой, Куренай…  
\- И как? Всё серьёзно у них, говоришь? Хокаге одобрил, все дела? – заинтересовался учитель.  
\- Не знаю насчёт Хокаге, но, кажется, серьёзно, а что?  
\- Ничего-ничего, ты продолжай, – велел сенсей. – Кто ещё твои друзья?  
Какаши ненадолго задумался, но вскоре весь подобрался и выпалил:  
\- Гай!  
\- Какой энтузиазм, – Хатаке показалось, что Минато присвистнул. – Видный парень?  
\- Да уж, не заметить невозможно… Иногда мне кажется, что он меня преследует.  
\- Почему?  
\- Иногда прямо с самого утра будто бы случайно перед домом меня встречает и сразу же начинает лезть со своими соревнованиями! – Какаши тряхнул головой и внезапно доверительно добавил: – Даже если я не выспался, всё равно лезет.  
\- Соревнования это, конечно, интересно, – протянул учитель, но тут же тревожно добавил: – Погоди-ка, выходит, он тебя бил?  
\- Бил? – Какаши поперхнулся. – Мы сражались несколько раз, но его тайдзюцу слабее моего. Не сказал бы, что он меня бил…  
\- Ну, это другое дело, – напряжение исчезло из голоса сенсея. – Ты молодец. Но что же это у вас за соревнования?  
\- Разные, – заявил Хатаке, неопределённо махнув рукой. – Иногда какие-нибудь простые игры или забеги, раньше еду в кафе ели на скорость, – тут он малость стушевался, но на помощь пришёл Минато с очередным вопросом.  
\- И кто ведёт в счёте?  
\- Я, – не без гордости отчитался Какаши. – Но чаще всего мы выигрываем друг у друга по очереди. Я стараюсь не уступать, – запальчиво проговорил он. – Но уж если не высплюсь, то куда там…  
\- Очень, очень интересно, – медленно пробормотал сенсей. – Соревнования. Надо будет запомнить, в целом интригует. Это всё?  
\- Ну, есть ещё один парень из штаба. Он всегда со мной здоровается, когда я сдаю отчёты, – Какаши поморщился. – Ненавижу отчёты… Я просто не все кандзи знаю…  
\- Разве же это беда? – усмехнулся учитель. – И что этот парень? Какой он?  
\- Обычный… – Хатаке задумался. – Вид у него глупый какой-то. И шрам на носу. Да, через всё лицо шрам, заметный такой. Ирука его зовут, по-моему.  
\- Ирука со шрамом, – Минато говорил с такой расстановкой, как будто что-то записывает. – Штабной работник…  
\- Генму вспомнил! – перебил его бормотание Какаши. – Он работает с напарником, Райдо, но тот угрюмый какой-то. Я один раз с ними на миссию попал по распределению. Райдо этот угрюмый, значит, а Генма – весёлый, шутить любит, и истории на ночёвке рассказывал – страшные! Даже я испугался!  
Какаши с торжеством и воодушевлением уставился, как ему казалось, на учителя.  
\- Какое же ты ещё дитё, – посмеиваясь отозвался тот. – Значит, Генма – любитель ужастиков?  
\- Да, он ещё говорил, что в детстве был в доме с привидением, и даже пытался вызвать одно у себя в ванной комнате, – почему-то в компании сенсея Какаши больше совсем не пугали разговоры о привидениях.  
\- И как? – поинтересовался тот.  
\- Да вроде только отец пришёл и надавал ему по ушам, – с сожалением резюмировал Хатаке.  
\- Увлекается мистикой… – снова задумчиво пробубнил Минато. – Знаешь, он нам подходит для начала…  
\- Для начала? – Какаши напрягся, он не собирался ничего начинать, напротив, намеревался, выговорившись, с чистой совестью отправиться домой.  
\- Идём, – голос сенсея раздался практически с основной улицы, от самого выхода из тупика.  
\- Подождите! – как можно громче попытался прошептать Какаши. – Куда?  
\- Ах, да… – на этот раз слова прозвучали совсем рядом. – Действительно… Поведёшь ты, а идём мы к Генме!  
\- Зачем? – понуро спросил Хатаке, он и не ожидал услышать хоть сколько-нибудь вразумительного ответа.  
\- Как зачем? – Минато перешёл на заговорщицкий шёпот. – Будем устраивать твою жизнь, совсем ты от рук отбился.  
Помня о том, каким сенсей может быть доставучим, Какаши не решился спорить. Сам он не слишком хорошо помнил, где именно живёт Генма, но в целом представлял направление. Хатаке лишь раз доводилось бывать у товарища в гостях, когда тот получил ранение на миссии и зачем-то попросил передать написанный им отчёт не своего вечного друга Райдо, а его. Какаши зачем-то согласился в тот день, но сейчас даже радовался, что вышло именно так. Не знай он, где живёт Генма, что бы предпринял сенсей? Разгневался бы? Снова начал бы кидаться в него черепицей? Разорался бы ещё громче? Устроил бы поисковую операцию? Даже представлять подобный фарс у Какаши не было ни малейшего желания.  
Тем не менее, Хатаке с опаской, но двигался к дому Генмы. Он был уверен, даже мог бы поклясться, что сенсей задумал какую-нибудь глупость, от участия в которой Какаши не отвертеться. Положение казалось очень щекотливым и не слишком приятным. Что вообще значило это «устраивать твою жизнь»? Конечно, жизнь Какаши казалась полным отстоем даже ему самому, тут не поспоришь, но каким это, интересно, образом учитель решил её устроить? Да ещё и за счёт Генмы?  
Глядя себе под ноги, Какаши медленно брёл по извилистым улочкам деревни, в тайне надеясь, что будет идти слишком неспешно и в итоге опоздает. Опаздывать на миссии и в штаб он уже привык, поэтому никаких угрызений совести испытывать точно не станет. Тем более это опоздание безусловно защитит его, вероятно, от самого глупого поступка в жизни, пусть сейчас он ещё и не знает, какого именно.  
Сенсей продолжал без умолку что-то болтать о деревне, о её жителях, о том, как его никто не замечает вот уже битую неделю… Какаши слушал вполуха. Хорошо, что Минато больше не голосит как пожарная сирена о том, что лучший ученик его игнорирует, хоть иногда в его голосе и слышатся нотки обиды, он даже время от времени делает паузы, как будто ожидая, что Хатаке ответит.  
Было неуютно. По вечерам ярко освещалась лишь центральная улица деревни, на остальных горело по паре фонарей, не больше, и Какаши было не по себе, когда он петлял по узким тёмным улочкам. Уж слишком свежи были воспоминания о… них. И слишком много было этих самых воспоминаний. Каждый вечер, каждую ночь и каждое утро, пока темнота ещё царила вокруг, «они» появлялись, словно из ниоткуда, заражая всё, куда хватало взгляда, своей мрачной агонией. Этого-то Какаши и боялся сейчас. Болтовня сенсея, разумеется, разряжала обстановку, но он и впрямь не помнил ни единого вечера, когда бы эта участь миновала его. Да что там вечера, теперь даже дневной свет не останавливал незваных гостей. Хатаке вздрогнул и сунул руки поглубже в карманы. Страх не давал согреться, пришлось ускорить шаг.


	2. Chapter 2

Вот чёрт! Похоже, так сильно спешить не следовало. Какаши сразу узнал двухэтажный деревянный дом, в котором жил Генма. Но по-настоящему перетрухать его заставил тот факт, что в одном из окон горел яркий верхний свет. Хатаке хотелось развернуться и побежать, но он уже пробовал эту тактику, и паническое отступление провалилось. Какаши остановился и вздохнул, кивнув на жилище Генмы.  
\- Это здесь…  
\- Отлично! – тотчас же отозвался Минато, оторвавшись от демагогии о нравах и временах. – Ну, чего ты встал? Иди и стучись в дверь! Конечно же он нас пустит, видишь, в доме не спят, а ты боялся…  
Голос плавно удалялся в направлении парадной двери. Какаши перевёл дух и несмело двинулся за ним. Его до сих пор не покидали мысли о том, что он вообще здесь делает. С течением времени они становились только всё более навязчивыми и давящими.  
\- Ну! Ну! Стучи давай, – скандировал сенсей.  
Какаши сиротливо вжался в куст живой изгороди и еле слышно поскрёбся в створку. Авось пронесёт, и Генма ничего не услышит. Но изнутри дома практически тотчас послышались лёгкие шаги. Какаши съёжился, исподлобья поглядывая на дверь, как будто это был не обычный кусок обструганного дерева, а мифическое чудовище с тысячей огненных ртов.  
Створка распахнулась и на пороге появился слегка растрёпанный Генма в привычной косынке на голове и с сенбоном в зубах.  
\- Привет, Какаши! – он добродушно улыбнулся. – Чего это ты в такое время? Зайдёшь?  
\- Вообще-то я уже ухожу, – промямлил Хатаке.  
\- Ещё чего! – возопил сенсей из-за его спины. – Мы остаёмся…  
\- Ну, пойду, – тихо пролепетал Какаши и чуть не взвизгнул оттого, что острая ветка куста из живой изгороди вонзилась ему прямо в задницу.  
\- Чего-то странный ты какой-то, замёрз? – растерянно спросил Генма, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Заходи, чаем напою!  
\- Заходи! – гаркнул Минато.  
Какаши сорвался с места и чуть ли не влетел в дом, едва не сбив с ног радушного хозяина.  
\- Так-так-так, уютно, дом просторный, – неслось откуда-то с лестницы на второй этаж. – Ты тут пока обустраивайся, а я проведу разведку. Но вообще, сразу говорю, что в оборот мы его берём. Берём!  
Пока Генма показывал, где оставить верхнюю одежду, и отводил его в свою комнату, Какаши лихорадочно соображал, что можно сделать, чтобы сбежать прямо сейчас, да ещё и вдобавок стряхнуть сенсея с хвоста. Ответ был неутешительным, и Хатаке смиренно опустился на мягкий диван, пообещав Генме, что подождёт его возвращения с чаем и едой.  
\- В общем так, – раздался голос Минато, едва Генма затворил за собой дверь. – Сейчас разговори его по мистике, тыры-пыры, предложи вызвать призрака, погадать, что он там любит?  
\- Чего? – Какаши вцепился в обивку дивана. – И чего ты ему нагадаешь?  
\- Не ссы, дружочек, – Минато хихикнул. – Предскажем ему по будущему, прошлое затронем, ну, знаешь, как это делают гадалки на ярмарках.  
\- Какие гадалки? Наговорим ему ерунды, он потом меня со свету сживёт, рассказывать всем будет…  
\- Ой, всё, – сенсей шумно засопел. – Ты мне не доверяешь? – он выжидающе помолчал несколько секунд, но вскоре воодушевлённо продолжил. – У меня есть кое-какие связи на этом свете, так что в лужу не сядем. Ты, главное, масочку-то приспусти, покажи себя с лучшей стороны!  
\- Чего-чего? – Хатаке выпучил глаза.  
\- Того! – недовольно прикрикнул учитель. – Лицом играй. Играй лицом. Ходи конём, Какаши. Что ты как маленький?  
\- Каким конём? – беспомощно пропищал тот.  
\- В общем, слушайся меня, и всё будет чики-пики, – радостно возвестил сенсей. – Кстати, на втором этаже у них джакузи, а это тебе не писюн нинкенский. Так-то… Тише!  
Дверь медленно открылась, и в комнату вплыл улыбающийся Генма с подносом, заставленным всякой всячиной. От такого изобилия рот Какаши тотчас же наполнился слюной, захотелось сожрать это всё прямо сейчас, даже не запивая. Хатаке вынужден был признать, что план сенсея был провальным не во всём. Даже если потом его всю жизнь будет обзывать дурачком и страшилой вся деревня, такая жрачка того стоит!  
Первые полчаса общения с Генмой Какаши самозабвенно посвятил еде. Он с набитым ртом отвечал на вопросы товарища, мол, дела нормально, миссии тоже нормально, да всё, ей богу, всё нормально, когда так кормят! Хатаке уже и забыл, когда у него дома был такой вал вкуснятины. Хотя, пожалуй, никогда и не было. Отец пытался баловать его в детстве, но на его скудную зарплату утолить все чаяния ребёнка было невозможно, поэтому Какаши было проще возненавидеть всевозможные лакомства, чем безрезультатно желать их. Но сейчас, несмотря на пусть и приобретённую, но весьма стойкую неприязнь к сладостям, он уминал угощение за обе щеки.  
Разделавшись практически со всем содержимым подноса, Хатаке с чувством выполненного долга откинулся на спинку дивана и краем уха услышал настойчивое нетерпеливое сопение сбоку. Ах да, сенсей…  
\- Слушай, Генма, – вполголоса заговорил Какаши. – Ты помнишь, на миссии нам с Райдо истории травил? Ну, типа про привидений?  
Генма энергично закивал и спросил:  
\- Хочешь, чтобы ещё раз рассказал? Понравились тебе? У меня от них каждый раз как первый – кровь стынет!  
\- Да, истории были хорошие, но я тут подумал… – Какаши помялся.  
\- Что? – нетерпеливо заёрзал Генма, с любопытством уставившись на него. – Тоже знаешь что-то такое?  
\- Ну, можно сказать и так, – несмело произнёс Хатаке, мысленно костеря себя за участие в этой сомнительной афере.  
\- Не тяни! – Генма даже привстал с кресла, на котором до этого сидел. – Выкладывай!  
\- Это… Как тебе сказать-то, – Какаши чувствовал, что его сердце готово выскочить из горла, так сильно он волновался. – В общем, я подумал… Хочешь вызвать призрака? Ты же вроде пытался однажды?  
\- Шутишь?! – воскликнул Генма. – А почему бы и нет? Только вот… а если он не придёт?  
\- Придёт, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, отрезал Хатаке.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь?  
\- Я знаю, – без колебаний отозвался Какаши и для пущей солидности добавил: – Я, как бы, ну, умею их вызывать.  
\- Да ладно? – в голосе Генмы сквозило недоверие, но глаза его просто искрились. – Так за чем дело стало? Что для этого надо?!  
\- Для этого надо… – начал было Какаши и запнулся, он не знал, что задумал учитель, поэтому, собравшись с духом, он отчётливо произнёс: – Надо-то для этого что? – надеясь, что сенсей услышит и отзовётся, а то уж больно мерно он стал сопеть.  
\- Стол! – незамедлительно выпалил Минато. – Пусть несёт стол! Устроим спиритический сеанс!  
\- Стол, – уверенно сказал Какаши, обращаясь к Генме. – Тащи стол, устроим спиритический сеанс.  
\- Сеанс? – тот произнёс это слово, будто смаковал счастье от лучшего события в своей жизни. – Уже несу!  
Генма пулей выскочил из комнаты и затопотал куда-то вдаль по коридору.  
\- Сенсей, – шёпотом позвал Хатаке.  
\- Чегось?  
\- А на этом вашем сеансе мы что будем делать?  
\- Призраков вызывать, – со смешком ответил учитель.  
\- Вы издеваетесь? Я должен знать, что мне делать. Я не хочу выглядеть идиотом! – Какаши хлопнул ладонью по обивке дивана.  
\- А, ну да, ну да, резонно, – пробормотал Минато. – В общем, посадишь его за стол, за руки возьмётесь…  
\- Что?  
\- То. Возьмётесь за руки. Ты его возьмёшь, он тебя, – задумчиво протянул Минато. – И маску сними уже!  
\- Да что вы замышляете?  
\- Какаши, делай, что говорю!  
Потупившись, Хатаке спустил маску, он старался не смотреть в ту сторону, где по его предположениям находился учитель, демонстрируя тем самым, что тот его задел своими странными просьбами. Но Минато, похоже, ничего не замечал.  
\- Хорошо, – заявил он. – Возьмётесь за руки, и ты спросишь, здесь ли я!  
\- Сенсей, вы здесь? Так? – Какаши поскрёб затылок.  
\- Ты дурак? – учитель шикнул. – Ты скажешь замогильным голосом: «Ты здееесь?», а я качну стол! Это его точно впечатлит. Потом ты начнёшь его разводить на всякие вопросы, лучше о прошлом, а я буду тебе говорить, что ответить! Мы вгоним его в полнейший ужас, и к полуночи он будет весь твой, сечёшь фишку?  
\- Не особо, – признался Какаши, задумчиво пялясь на пол. – Кто будет мой?  
\- Генма!  
\- А зачем он мне?  
\- Джакузи, Какаши, джакузи на дороге не валяется!  
\- А что это?  
\- Ох, – шумно вздохнул учитель. – Тебе еда-то понравилась?  
\- Понравилась, – отозвался Какаши.  
\- Вот ради еды и поработай. И маску не надевай.  
На последних словах Минато створка двери зашевелилась, и спустя пару секунд в комнату спиной вперёд стал пробираться Генма, пытаясь протащить в узкий проход невысокий, но довольно широкий обеденный стол. Какаши вскочил и бросился товарищу на помощь.  
Через минуту стол уже был торжественно установлен в центре комнаты, в которой теперь стало катастрофически мало места. Генма уселся в кресло, а Какаши вернулся на диван. Повисла неловкая пауза.  
\- Ну, чего? – заговорщицки озираясь, вполголоса спросил Генма.  
\- Чего-чего, за руки бери его быстро! – гаркнул сенсей.  
Какаши вздрогнул и резко положил руки на стол, Генма тоже вздрогнул.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Слушай, Генма, – осторожно начал Хатаке. – Ты не это… в смысле я не это… то есть, ты не подумай, что я это… но…  
\- Бери его, Какаши! – заверещал учитель. – Бери быка за рога!  
\- Да, сейчас… в общем, Генма, ты не подумай, но надо, короче, того…  
\- Чего? – Генма весь напрягся, округлившимися глазами глядя на Какаши.  
\- За руки того… взяться, – упавшим голосом отозвался тот.  
Не говоря ни слова, Генма схватил ладони Хатаке. Его руки оказались очень тёплыми и слегка подрагивали, видимо, от нетерпения.  
\- Ну и вот… теперь можно, – прошептал Какаши и проговорил уже громко и, на свой вкус, весьма-таки замогильно: – Ты здесь?  
Ничего не произошло. Какаши откашлялся и повторил чуть громче с тяжело скрываемым раздражением:  
\- Ты здесь?  
\- Ой, здесь-здесь, – скороговоркой выпалил Минато, и стол ощутимо качнулся.  
Генма взвизгнул и загоготал.  
\- Вау, Какаши! Как ты это сделал?  
\- Это призрак, – авторитетно ответил тот. – Давай, задавай свои вопросы, а он будет нам отвечать…  
\- Какие вопросы? Кому задавать? А как он ответит? – Генма весь трясся от восхищения.  
\- Да любые, про себя спроси что-нибудь, чтобы убедиться, что он не врёт… можно про будущее ещё… Ну и, не знаю, любые спрашивай. А я буду, то есть не я, а призрак отвечать будет, я только передавать стану тебе его слова. Думаю, так.  
\- Скажи ему, что если ответ простой, да или нет, то стол качнётся. На «да» один раз, а на «нет» – два, – с воодушевлением сообщил учитель.  
\- Ах, да… если вопросы с простым ответом, то если ответ «да», стол один раз качнётся, а если – «нет», то два… Теперь вроде всё сказал, – Какаши старался не смотреть на Генму, ему было стыдно.  
\- Вот это да, – протянул Генма, вращая глазами. – Ну я и не знаю, что спросить-то!  
\- Ты что угодно спрашивай, – попытался поддержать его Какаши.  
\- Так… ладно, – Генма насупился и крепче сдавил пальцами ладонь Хатаке. – Из прошлого… Когда выпал мой первый молочный зуб?  
Какаши едва не подавился от такого странного вопроса, но постарался не подать виду. Минато молчал. И что прикажете делать? Подождав почти минуту и усиленно прикидываясь, что сосредотачивается, Какаши наконец потерял терпение и прошипел сквозь зубы:  
\- Когда выпал его первый молочный зуб?  
\- Ой, да слышу я всё, пытаюсь вспомнить… Я это и так знаю. Без всех этих призрачных штучек, – напряжённо ответил Минато. – Сейчас-сейчас… Тогда ещё его родители по всей деревне с этим зубом носились, хвастались…  
Медлить и дальше казалось Какаши совершенно провальным, поэтому он произнёс:  
\- В тот день твои родители всем показывали этот зуб и хвастались…  
\- Да так нечестно! – протянул Генма. – Я же спросил, когда это было! А то, что они ходили… Знаю я эту историю, да и ты наверное знаешь.  
\- Не знаю! – возмутился Какаши.  
\- Ага, – Генма разочарованно нахмурился и ослабил хватку. – Говори мне…  
\- А ну, призрак! – выкрикнул Хатаке. – Я вру?  
\- А ты врёшь? – задумчиво спросил Минато.  
\- Конечно же нет, – еле слышно прошептал Какаши. – Дурак, что ли? Ой, извините…  
Не успел он договорить, как стол качнулся дважды. Генма аж подскочил и с новой силой вцепился в руку Хатаке.  
\- Да ты сам стол качаешь! – заканючил Генма, но пальцы не разжимал.  
\- Не качаю я!  
\- А кто качает? Почему призрак не говорит, когда зуб выпал?  
\- Да я знаю? Он какой-то глупый скорее всего…  
\- Что? – взвыл сенсей. – Что?! Я?! Глупый? Какаши! Я пытаюсь вспомнить… Тут, видишь ли, какое дело… у него, кажется, в семье вообще никто не умирал. Ишь, везунчик. Даже прабабки живы. У кого мне спросить? Всё сам, всё сам!  
\- У тебя никто не умирал в семье, – загробно возвестил Хатаке.  
\- Да это все и так знают, – Генма фыркнул и потянул руку на себя, но Какаши не отпустил.  
\- Даже твои прабабки живы!  
\- Откуда знаешь? Колись! – в глазах Генмы зажёгся азартный огонёк.  
\- Призрак сказал…  
\- Так я и поверил, – Генма усмехнулся. – Вот ты сейчас ко мне поздно вечером заявился сеанс устраивать, родители на миссии, откуда ты узнал?  
\- Ниоткуда, просто пришёл, – Какаши растерялся.  
\- Ой, да кончай придуриваться, ты следил за мной!  
Эти слова задели Хатаке. Он никогда бы не стал следить! По крайней мере за Генмой. Да и вообще ни за кем. Ни за кем из тех, кто… остался. Он уже и сам было собрался выхватить свою руку у Генмы, но резкий голос Минато заставил его замереть.  
\- Какаши, держи крепко его! И в глаза смотри. Веки слегка опусти и охмуряй. Охмуряй, сейчас я что-нибудь придумаю!  
Что за чушь порет учитель? Кого охмурять? Как? И что вообще это значит? Генма тем временем явно только распалялся.  
\- Зачем ты пришёл? В чём прикол, Хатаке? За ручки подержаться?  
Какаши чувствовал себя настолько скверно, что хотел провалиться под землю, потому что иного способа просто взять и закончить всю эту бессмысленную кутерьму попросту не представлялось. Что здесь вообще происходит? И почему, почему он исполняет главную роль в этом театре абсурда? Финальным аккордом, преисполненным драматизма и безысходности, стало гадкое ощущение в глазах. Какаши понимал, что вот-вот по его щекам покатятся бессильные слёзы, и всё это здесь! Перед Генмой. Болтливым Генмой, обожающим потравить байки, да посплетничать. Хатаке уронил голову на грудь и беспомощно вздохнул, мечтая только о том, чтобы перестать слышать не стихающий поток подколов от товарища.  
\- Вспомнил! – внезапно воскликнул Минато. – В тот год Хирузен издал указ про униформу… какая-то поправка. Дело было весной одиннадцать лет назад.  
\- Одиннадцать лет назад, – едва слышно всхлипнул Какаши. – Весной.  
\- В мае это было, только-только похолодание закончилось, и этот указ… – Минато продолжал бормотать. – Восьмого числа, точно.  
\- Восьмого мая, – прошептал Хатаке.  
Генма сидел молча. Какаши не хватало смелости, чтобы поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза, но он чувствовал, как товарищ крепко сжал его окоченевшие от ужаса пальцы.  
\- Ничего себе, – наконец выдавил Генма. – Но… – он немного помолчал, будто решая, говорить ему или нет, и наконец продолжил. – Но ты мог сам это знать, хоть я и не уверен… извини…  
\- Да ничего, – Хатаке неопределённо качнул головой. – Хочешь ещё спросить?  
\- Ну… – Генма явно находился в нерешительности. – Ты злишься?  
\- Ты злишься? – со вздохом продекламировал Какаши.  
\- Да не призрак… Ты-то сам злишься поди на меня? – Хатаке исподлобья поглядел на Генму, тот выглядел виновато.  
\- Не, – он отрицательно мотнул головой. – Ничего… Спрашивай давай.  
\- Ну хорошо, – Генма поёрзал в кресле. – В детстве у меня был любимый стеклянный шарик. Я нашёл его, когда мы с отцом и матерью ездили отдыхать на горячие источники. Он был такой зелёный и очень блестящий. Только вот я его потерял, кстати, ещё до нашего с тобой, Какаши, знакомства.  
\- И в чём вопрос? – уточнил Хатаке.  
\- Призрак может сказать, где он?  
\- Э… ладно, – Какаши нахмурился, как будто концентрировался. – Призрак, где любимый стеклянный шарик Генмы?  
\- Ой, да проще пареной репы. В гостиной он, – протянул Минато. – Под половицей.  
\- Где? – Какаши опешил.  
\- Пошли, покажу.  
\- Так чего там у вас? Призрак может сказать, где шарик? – Генма нетерпеливо вытянулся на месте.  
\- Он показать хочет, – растерянно проговорил Какаши, приподнявшись с дивана.  
\- Погоди! – в один голос выкрикнули Генма с Минато.  
\- Что? Что такое? – Какаши замер.  
\- Руки нельзя же отпускать, иначе сеанс прервётся! – со знанием дела заявил Генма, пытаясь выбраться из кресла, не отпустив ладонь Хатаке.  
\- Вот, смышлёный малый, – азартно проворковал сенсей. – Всё правильно говорит. Держи его крепко, Какаши, а то упорхнёт и осчастливит кого-нибудь другого. Но мы его не упустим! В коридоре сделай вид, что споткнулся и облокотись на его грудь. Только нежно!  
\- Чего? – Хатаке, отпрянув от удивления, чуть не сшиб стол.  
\- А ты не знал? – удивился Генма. – Ты же вроде этот… контактёр.  
\- И ничего я не этот, пошли отсюда, – буркнул Какаши. – Призрак, веди уже.  
\- Я весь бегу, – пропел Минато, его голос удалялся в сторону входа с улицы, видимо, гостиной была самая первая комната в доме.  
Какаши шёл впереди, таща за собой Генму, лихорадочно вцепившегося в его руку. Тот постоянно вздыхал и охал, видимо, предвкушая какие-нибудь мистические страсти. Уж лучше бы сам вёл их к гостиной, ориентироваться по памяти в чужом доме Хатаке было неуютно, а Минато как на зло не подавал признаков жизни. Хотя о какой жизни может идти речь в его случае? Да неважно. Какаши остановился на пороге гостиной и окинул комнату понурым взглядом.  
\- Ну что? Что? Где он? – подгонял Генма.  
Хотелось ответить «да чтоб я знал», но Какаши сдержался, ожидая знака от сенсея, правда тот не спешил.  
\- Где шарик? – громко спросил Хатаке. – Призрак, отвечай.  
\- Да под половицей, иди сюда, – Минато вещал откуда-то из глубины комнаты.  
\- Пошли, – Какаши двинулся вперёд, потянув за собой Генму. – Где именно?  
\- В дальнем от тебя углу.  
Какаши быстро осмотрелся и решил идти в направлении звука.  
\- Не в этом, – одёрнул его сенсей. – Напротив.  
\- Боже, – проворчал Хатаке и повернул, куда сказали.  
\- Под половицей, – снова повторил учитель.  
\- Под которой? – Какаши беспомощно озирался. – Их много.  
\- Чего под которой? Кого много? Мёртвых? – запереживал Генма. – Где они?  
\- Тут, – отозвался тем временем Минато.  
Половицы издали резкий скрип, Генма подпрыгнул и навалился всем телом на Хатаке.  
\- Давай-давай, обними его, шанс не упускаем! – возбуждённо выкрикнул учитель. – Обними, сказал.  
\- Ох, – Какаши слегка приобнял Генму за плечо свободной рукой.  
Ещё один пронзительный скрип досок пронёсся по комнате. На этот раз Какаши удалось уловить боковым зрением лёгкое движение одной из них, как будто она чуть-чуть прогнулась. Но это было настолько мимолётно, что он к собственному разочарованию не успел запомнить, которая именно половица это была.  
\- Покажи нам! – теряя остатки терпения прошипел Какаши.  
\- Как? – похоже, учитель искренне удивился.  
\- Не знаю, – Хатаке перешёл на свистящий шёпот. – Кинь туда что-нибудь, я не вижу…  
Ответа не последовало, но через пару секунд сзади раздалось негромкое стеклянное дребезжание, в следующее мгновение разлившееся высоким звоном. Генма подскочил и обернулся, схватив свободной рукой Какаши за воротник.  
\- Что это было? – срывающимся голосом провыл он, оборачиваясь так сильно, что, казалось, рисковал свернуть себе шею. – Ой, что это? Что это!? – Генма вскрикнул и уткнулся лицом Хатаке в грудь.  
Постаравшись понять, куда смотрел товарищ перед тем, как прийти в ужас, Какаши настороженно осматривался, пока не заметил парящую в воздухе сахарницу. Она описала плавную дугу под потолком и приземлилась почти в самом углу гостиной.  
\- Она всё? – заикаясь промямлил Генма, чуть привставая на цыпочки и выглядывая из-за плеча Какаши.  
\- Вроде остановилась…  
\- Уфф, – Генма шумно выдохнул.  
Но вдруг посудина покачнулась и медленно опустилась на бок. Сахар просыпался. Всё замерло, только на миг. Словно чьи-то пальцы прочертили дорожку по сахарному песку. Черта доходила до стыка между половыми досками, несколько крупинок провалились внутрь.  
Какаши с любопытством следил за таинственным явлением, попутно отмечая про себя, что Генму колотит крупная дрожь. Тот навалился на него всем весом и, периодически содрогаясь, практически висел на его плече, при этом ещё и вцепившись совершенно ледяными пальцами в ладонь Какаши с такой силой, что та начала неметь.  
\- Пошли посмотрим, – Хатаке легонько тронул товарища за плечо. – Всё нормально.  
\- П-п-п… шли… – глядя стеклянными глазами прямо перед собой, отозвался Генма.  
Они медленно приблизились к упавшей сахарнице. Генму приходилось то и дело приводить в чувство, потому что по пути он постоянно норовил остановиться, похоже, он впал в какое-то подобие транса. Какаши ни за какие ковриги не ожидал такого от Генмы! Любящий побахвалиться, улыбчивый и общительный, отличный шиноби, и вдруг такое! Надо же…  
\- Мне надо присесть или ты сам? – Какаши оглянулся на товарища из-под чёлки.  
\- С-с… Т-ты…  
\- Не отпускай мою руку, – Хатаке вздохнул и опустился на корточки.  
Он некоторое время приглядывался к щели между половицами, пока наконец не заметил, как под досками что-то блеснуло.  
\- И как же достать? – пробормотал он.  
Как вообще такой крупный шарик попал в эту маленькую щель? Хатаке задумчиво почесал подбородок и автоматически натянул маску.  
\- А, сейчас, – голос Минато раздался над самым ухом.  
По полу пронеслась лёгкая дрожь, словно начиналось землетрясение. Генма неожиданно закачался на подкосившихся ногах и, прежде, чем Какаши успел сообразить, что происходит, шлёпнулся на зад рядом с ним.  
Половица заскрипела, и из неё начал подниматься длинный прямой гвоздь, а следом и второй. Когда они с тихим лязгом упали по обе стороны от доски, её край слегка отогнулся, открывая доступ к блестящему в неярком верхнем свете стеклянному шарику. Генма уже всхлипывал и, похоже, был близок к тому, чтобы начать рыдать в голос, когда Какаши всунул шарик в его руку.  
\- Он?  
\- О… о… о-о-о-о! – взвыл тот, сжимая трофей до побелевших костяшек.  
\- На диван его, – приказал Минато. – Я тут заделаю.  
В этих словах учителя определённо был резон. Какаши поспешил помочь Генме подняться и подвёл того к огромной софе, стоящей посередине гостиной. Волны крупной дрожи продолжали колотить Генму, а его ледяная и мокрая ладонь сжимала руку Хатаке мёртвой хваткой.  
\- Слушай, может тебе воды? Хочешь чего-нибудь? – Какаши не знал, чем помочь товарищу, выглядел тот поистине хреново: весь бледный, трясущийся и с нездоровой испариной на лице.  
\- Не-не-не, я в порядке, – одними губами ответил тот. – Какаши… Я… я верю тебе, Какаши. Это было… ох, мужик! Слушай, я верю же… Просто… просто пипец! Просто пипец!  
Хатаке смущённо улыбнулся.  
\- Какаши, слушай, слушай, – Генма вдруг весь подобрался. – Слушай, Какаши… а можешь спросить ещё для меня? Последний раз? Можешь? Пожалуйста? – он подался навстречу Хатаке и умоляюще посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Ну… можно, спрашивай.  
\- Как там мама с папой? Они… на миссии… как они? Чего с ними?  
\- А чего с ними?  
\- Ничего, просто спроси. Я иногда переживаю так сильно, идея навязчивая… Спросить сможешь? Пожалуйста!  
\- Да смогу, смогу, остынь, – Какаши откашлялся. – Как у родителей Генмы проходит миссия?  
\- Ой, ну чё там эти миссии, нормально проходит, – Минато фыркнул.  
Какаши только было открыл рот, чтобы передать его слова, как тот воскликнул:  
\- Подожди, подожди, нет… сейчас… – на пару секунд учитель замолк, но вскоре торопливо заговорил. – Они пошли ещё с одним мужиком, какой-то приятель его отца… Он их предал или предаст, я пока не совсем понимаю…  
\- Что? Что он говорит? Почему ты молчишь? – глаза Генмы снова наполнились паникой. – Что он говорит?  
Стоит ли сейчас отвечать или лучше сперва дослушать учителя, Хатаке не знал. Но его донимало ощущение, что тот скажет что-то ужасное…  
\- Они вернутся завтра, – проговорил Минато уверенно. – Мать будет ранена. Ничего серьёзного, им удастся бежать. Завтра, да. Если не вернутся завтра, то не вернутся уже никогда. Но завтра более вероятно.  
\- Они вернутся завтра… – Какаши посмотрел на Генму виновато и добавил. – Твою маму ранят…  
\- Что? – прошептал тот, меняясь в лице.  
\- С ними приятель твоего отца, он…  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, кто с ними? Их миссия секретная! Никто не знает, Хатаке, – Генма выглядел рассвирепевшим, паники и след простыл. – Откуда ты знаешь, что с ними приятель папы?  
\- Это призрак сказал, – Какаши попытался отстраниться, но Генма крепко держал его за плечо и за руку.  
\- И почему они вернутся завтра? Их миссия долгая, не меньше пары недель ещё! Что за чушь? Маму не могут ранить!  
\- Я передал тебе его слова… – Хатаке сглотнул.  
\- Маму не могут ранить! – выкрикнул Генма ему в лицо и отскочил прочь с дивана. – Не смей такое про неё говорить!  
\- Он их предаст…  
\- Заткнись и проваливай! – Генма кинулся к Какаши и крепко ухватил его за воротник. – Вали отсюда!  
Несколько резких толчков, и Генма уже оттеснил Хатаке к входной двери. Он быстро отпер замок и распахнул створку.  
\- Давай отсюда, – гневно прошипел он и толкнул Какаши ещё раз, громко хлопнув дверью прямо у него за спиной.  
Тот не удержал равновесия и вылетел на улицу, лишь каким-то чудом устояв на ногах. Сердце бешено колотилось где-то в горле, Какаши ощущал сильный озноб и не мог унять дрожь, то ли нервную, то ли вызванную ночным холодом. Он стоял, как побитая собака, перед закрытой дверью, будучи не в состоянии даже сдвинуться с места. Какой-то неприятный звук донимал его. Клац-клац… Какаши прислушался и далеко не сразу понял, что это стучат его зубы. Как же холодно… Только сейчас до него дошло, что его куртка осталась у Генмы, но возвращаться за ней не было никакого смысла да и, откровенно говоря, желания тоже.


	3. Chapter 3

На полпути к дому Какаши застал проливной дождь. Он понёсся по скользким от воды крышам, пытаясь как можно сильнее срезать, но из этой затеи ничего путного не вышло. Домой он зашёл мокрым до нитки, да ещё и с замком справился насилу, околевшие руки окончательно отказались его слушаться.  
Время давно перевалило за полночь, но спать не хотелось. На душе скребли кошки. Переодевшись в сухое, Хатаке беспокойно расхаживал по комнате, то и дело заглядывая в кухню и бездумно таращась на приоткрытый комод. Сейчас есть не хотелось вовсе – сказались сытный ужин и переживания, но вот завтра… Какаши отлично знал, что если переесть накануне, утренний голод грозится стать по-настоящему мучительным. Он в очередной раз тяжко вздохнул и развернулся на пятках, направившись к кровати.  
\- Да уж, тупо вышло, – неожиданно раздалось с тёмной кухни.  
Если бы сенсей не был уже мёртв, Какаши, ей богу, задушил бы его собственными руками. Это всё он виноват! Виноват в том, что завтра Генма растреплет всем невесть что, и Хатаке навсегда заклеймят хорошо ещё если просто полудурком.  
\- Ты чего? – голос Минато приблизился. – Хотя… знаешь, я понимаю. Но кто же ожидал?  
Отвечать совершенно не хотелось, но обида была такой сильной, что того и гляди норовила пойти через край, и Какаши, резко обернувшись, громко ответил:  
\- Да любой дурак ожидал! А чего ещё ожидать, когда делаешь несусветную глупость? Что тебя по головке погладят? Может, вами и восхищались все, может, вы и казались всем милым и хорошим человеком, может, вам и прощали всякую ерунду, но вы это вы, учитель! Вы это не я…  
\- Тише, тише, – еле слышно проговорил сенсей совсем рядом. – Я понимаю, что это не слишком приятно…  
\- Неприятно? Вы хоть когда-нибудь называете вещи своими именами? – огрызнулся Хатаке. – Это… это просто конец! Я уже почти год не могу взяться ни за одну стоящую миссию, а что будет теперь? Меня признают ненормальным и вообще отстранят от каких-либо обязанностей? И что делать? Что?  
\- Кто тебя признает ненормальным? Ты о чём?  
\- А это нормально – приператься на ночь глядя к человеку и вызывать в его доме каких-то призраков? А потом ещё и угрожать ему по поводу матери? Любой бы пожаловался!  
\- Про мать-то правда, – с сожалением протянул Минато.  
\- Да какая к чёрту разница? Генма всем растреплет!  
\- Ты только этого боишься? – сенсей тихо засмеялся.  
\- Чего вы смеётесь? – Какаши бессильно опустил голову.  
\- Ты не переживай, припугнём мы его, – уверенно пообещал учитель. – Но из списка вычёркивать не будем.  
\- Как припугнём? Что за список?  
Какаши почувствовал, что очень устал за день, и стал медленно пятиться к своей кровати.  
\- Как-нибудь найдём способ, паранормальщины он боится как девка драная, – Минато снова хохотнул. – Если что, даже сможем им манипулировать. На почве страха.  
\- Не хочу я никем манипулировать, я спать хочу, – измученно протянул Хатаке, присаживаясь на жёсткую койку. – Так что у вас за список?  
\- Так список твоих друзей, – голос сенсея звучал совсем близко, чуть сбоку.  
\- Зачем он?  
\- Я уже говорил, мы ищем тебе мужчинку!  
\- Я не понял, зачем, – Какаши плохо слушающимися руками теребил край тонкого покрывала. – И кто такой этот ваш мужчинка?  
\- Какаши, ты знаешь, что скрывать свои проблемы от учителя – очень плохо? – строго произнёс Минато. – Но учитель умён, иначе он не был бы учителем, сам понимаешь.  
\- Да какие проблемы-то? – Хатаке вскинул голову.  
\- Я знаю, что тебя увлекает, скажем так. Давно замечал за тобой. Ну и, пользуясь случаем, помочь хочу, позаботиться. По-учительски, – дружелюбно сказал Минато. – Хочу найти тебе спутника жизни, надёжного человека, понимаешь?  
\- Близкого человека, которого нужно защищать? Воля Огня? – переспросил Хатаке, понимая, что окончательно запутался.  
\- Да-да, Воля Огня, молодец, Какаши… Завтра поговорим об этом, сейчас уже поздно. Ложись спать…  
Хатаке машинально забрался под покрывало, но, едва коснувшись щекой тонкой подушки, он подскочил на месте и снова сел. Мутная волна страха поднялась изнутри. Вечер с учителем прошёл бурно и интересно, некогда было даже вспомнить о собственных «привидениях», но сейчас, как это бывало всякий раз перед сном, эти мысли накинулись на него стаей голодных стервятников.  
\- Сенсей! – хрипло позвал Какаши.  
\- Ась?  
\- Вы можете не уходить?  
\- Да я и не собирался… А что?  
\- Ничего… Просто… вы можете говорить со мной? Расскажите что-нибудь… – Какаши замялся. – Сказку… или о себе. Или что вы думаете… обо всём. Можете взять что вам надо, еды там, воду подогрейте себе… ой… вам не надо же… – он смутился.  
\- Почему бы и нет, – весело отозвался учитель. – Ладно, слушай…

* * *  
Засыпать под эмоциональную болтовню учителя Минато Какаши очень понравилось. Иногда слишком громкие звуки голоса сенсея выталкивали его из неглубокой дрёмы, но ощущение покоя не покидало, и Какаши с лёгкостью забывался вновь. Никакие «привидения» не тревожили его той ночью. Хатаке уже и не мог так сразу вспомнить, когда ещё ему выдавалось так прекрасно расслабиться под шум дождя и неназойливый разговор. Вот чего ему не хватало всё это время… А может, учитель и прав? Ему действительно нужен близкий человек? Какой-нибудь спутник жизни… Как следует обмозговать эту идею Какаши так и не удалось, потому что совершенно неожиданно для самого себя он провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

* * *  
Когда Какаши наконец разлепил саднящие от долгого сна веки, комнату наполнял яркий солнечный свет. Хатаке зевнул, повёл плечами и медленно сел в постели, рассеянно оглядываясь. Он подобрал под себя ноги, нежась в зыбком тепле покрывала, но вскоре зевнул ещё раз и решительно спустил босые ступни на по-утреннему ледяной пол. На резкое движение живот отозвался протяжным урчанием, жрать хотелось зверски. Какаши поднялся и, ёжась от прохлады, быстро просеменил в кухню. Солнце светило прямо в окно, лучи падали на пол, и стоять в ярко освещённом прямоугольнике было гораздо теплее. Хатаке посмотрел на притворённую дверцу комода, потянулся к ней и приоткрыл.  
Пусто? Он не верил своим глазам. Ещё вчера там точно были свёкла и огрызок от морковки! Куда они могли пропасть? Кому могли понадобиться? Какаши опустился на корточки. Неужели он стал лунатиком и съел все свои скудные запасы во сне? Бредовость этой версии просто зашкаливала, но больше ничего в голову не приходило, когда вдруг его огорошила мысль о сенсее и его странном ответе на предложение взять еды… Нет, быть не может!  
События вчерашнего вечера казались Какаши просто сном. Ярким и абсурдным сновидением. Быть реальными они точно не могли. Он отлично знал, что не существует никаких привидений, по крайней мере, дружелюбных, и был полностью уверен, что ни за что не отправился бы в гости к Генме вызывать духов. А если всё это был всего лишь сон, то никакого сенсея не было и быть не могло, и еду умял он сам, вот только как?  
\- Сенсей? – зачем-то негромко позвал Какаши.  
Ответа не последовало, но Хатаке и не удивился. Откуда вообще взяться ответу от того, кто уже давно умер и покоится в животе у бога смерти? Он горько усмехнулся своей наивности. А ведь в какой-то момент он и вправду почти поверил, что всё это было на самом деле. Какаши вздохнул и закрыл дверцу комода. Можно продолжать пялиться на пустые полки до ночи, еда на них от этого не появится.  
Залив лютый голод чуть подогретой водой, Какаши принял решение быстро собраться и поспешить в штаб. Уж что-что, а выполненная миссия, пусть и самая простая, куда больше поспособствует появлению запасов питания, нежели слабенькие попытки помыслить логически.  
Тёмная форменная водолазка небрежно валялась на табурете у входа в кухню. Какаши взял её и, выворачивая, обратил внимание на то, что рукава кофты были влажными. Подобие хорошего настроения в один момент улетучилось. Если он спал всю ночь и просто видел длинный глупый сон, то почему его форма мокрая? Какаши помнил, как вчера ночью бежал под струями проливного дождя к дому, скользя по хрусткой черепице крыш. Он уже практически смирился с тем, что это не более, чем плод его фантазии, но рукава говорили об обратном. Разумеется, сами рукава ничего не говорили, но как могла промокнуть его одежда, если он всё это время провёл дома? Какаши настороженно протянул руку и коснулся штанов. Влажные. Он взял их и поднял с табурета, осматривая штанины. На краях были мелкие и почти засохшие брызги грязи.  
Что-то в один момент переменилось в доме, что-то стало не так. Помещение больше не казалось Какаши дружелюбным. Напротив, оно стало враждебным, словно погрузилось в зыбкие вечерние сумерки. Он, стараясь ступать лишь на пальцы, медленно вошёл в кухню. Высвеченного солнцем прямоугольника на полу не было. Прищурившись, Хатаке выглянул в окно. По небу тянулись тяжёлые сизые облака.  
Какой-то невнятный страх начал изводить Какаши. Он дрожащими руками наскоро оттёр грязь со штанов, нацепил на себя ещё влажные вещи и кинулся к выходу, по пути прихватив со вбитого в стену гвоздя свою куртку. Прижимая её к груди, Какаши выскочил на улицу и поспешно запер дверь. Когда наконец-то раздался заветный щелчок, он отпрянул от утлого строения на несколько метров и резко развернулся, глядя на дверь, затем на окно.  
Нижняя челюсть Какаши затряслась, когда он заметил за оконным стеклом какое-то движение. Пробивающийся сквозь облака солнечный свет бликовал, не позволяя разглядеть, кто движется по ту сторону. Неожиданно подул пронзительный холодный ветер, и облака сошлись плотнее, не давая солнцу больше ни единого шанса. Какаши покосился на окно из-под прищуренных век и едва не закричал. Из-за стекла на него смотрела девушка со спутанными почти чёрными волосами. Её глаз не было видно, но Хатаке всем телом ощущал её колючий осуждающий взгляд. Она ломано дёрнула плечами и подняла руку, прислонив ладонь к стеклу.  
Какаши машинально дёрнулся назад, отворачивая голову, но почувствовал, как ледяные пальцы вонзились в его плечи. Он попытался вырваться, но держали крепко, не давая сдвинуться с места.  
\- Твой отец был героем… – донёсся тихий голос из-за спины, в нём чувствовались не то угроза, не то разочарование, было сложно разобрать. – А кто ты?  
Зубы клацали друг от друга, язык стал каким-то ватным, но Какаши всё равно не смог бы ответить на этот вопрос, даже если бы мог говорить. Он не знал ответа. А если и знал, то признаваться в том, что он о себе думал, ему было стыдно.  
\- Убийца! – резкий вопль с отзвуком металла разнёсся будто бы прямо внутри его головы. – Убийца!!!  
Холодные руки до боли вцепились в него, а в следующий момент оттолкнули с огромной силой. Барахтая в воздухе руками, Какаши упал на пожухшую траву перед крыльцом, лишь чудом не угодив носом по набросанным у дома булыжникам.  
Звук неровных шагов приближался с той стороны, где ещё несколько секунд назад стоял Хатаке.  
\- Страшила, – беззлобно прошептали сзади и спустя секунду с яростью добавили: – Убийца!  
Камни рядом задрожали. Хатаке покосился на них и заметил, как по земле из-под булыжников стекает тёмная вязкая жидкость. Её потоки извиваются и направляются к нему. Из-за облаков на мгновение выглянуло солнце, и этого мгновения хватило Какаши, чтобы рассмотреть в отражении приближающийся сутулый силуэт. Он не знал, показалось ему, или и правда на голове того что-то блеснуло.  
В следующий момент его обдало холодом и затхлостью вперемешку с запахом сырой земли. Какаши попытался подняться, но лишь чертыхнулся, ощутив, как сверху что-то навалилось. Он хотел обернуться, но не мог двинуть шеей. Казалось, кто-то придавил его к земле, не позволяя пошевелиться. Оглушительный мерзкий скрип заставил зажмуриться. Как будто кто-то царапает по стеклу. Хатаке очень хотел зажать уши, но совершенно не чувствовал рук. Он бессильно заскулил, закусывая губу и стараясь хоть как-нибудь унять дрожь.  
\- Этого… ничего… нет, – еле слышно прошептал он, когда это наконец удалось. – Этого ничего нет.  
Какаши показалось, что он слышит хруст своих рёбер. На спину давило что-то неимоверно тяжёлое, пробираясь под грудную клетку и сжимая её ледяными тисками.  
\- Этого ничего нет! – проговорил он чуть громче, насколько хватало сил и воздуха. – Этого нет!  
Хатаке закашлялся и ощутил, что потратил последние остатки воздуха, и больше не может вдохнуть. Его тело было туго сдавлено, и каждый удар сердца отдавался дикой режущей болью.  
\- Этого ничего… нет, – Какаши показалось, что у него получилось сказать это вслух, но сам он слышал лишь гул в ушах, перед глазами стало темнеть.

* * *  
До штаба Какаши добрался только к обеду. Заходить в дом, чтобы умыться, он не стал. Ему было тяжело это признать, но причиной тому был страх. Хатаке бежал почти до фермерских домов, там неподалёку было небольшое озерцо с довольно чистой водой. В нём-то он и умылся, даже застирал испачкавшуюся одежду. Потом бродил по окраине деревни, пытаясь просушиться под холодным порывистым ветром, и думал о том, что теперь ему не хватит времени ни на одну более или менее прибыльную миссию. Под грузом этих мыслей Какаши, мокрый и продрогший, всё-таки махнул рукой и отправился в штаб.  
В помещении было тепло и немноголюдно. Миссии выдавали по утрам, поэтому к обеду поток желающих подзаработать шиноби изрядно редел, а то и вовсе прекращался.  
\- Добрый день, Какаши-сан, – донеслось из угла общего зала.  
Хатаке резко повернул голову на звук и встретился взглядами с Ирукой. Чунин перебирал какие-то бумаги на одном из стеллажей и, видимо, заметив, что Какаши смотрит на него, приветственно помахал рукой. Хатаке лишь коротко кивнул в ответ и направился к отделу распределения.

* * *  
У Какаши сложилось стойкое убеждение в том, что он – единственный шиноби, готовый брать мелкие сельско-хозяйственные поручения. Какаши больше нравилось называть их так, хотя по факту они заключались в основном в чистке помещений для содержания животных или в грязной работе с посадками. В любое время дня и ночи было доступно довольно обильное количество подобных заданий, оставалось только выбрать, к чему больше лежит душа: драить коровник или собирать клопов в чьей-нибудь теплице.  
Самым обидным было то, что никакие техники и прочие умения ниндзя не помогали справиться с этими унизительными генинскими миссиями быстрее. Пару раз Какаши попытался применить ниндзюцу, но вместо того, чтобы сократить затраты времени и отправиться домой пораньше, ещё неделю отрабатывал на той же ферме, чтобы хотя бы частично покрыть нанесённые техникой убытки.  
Прополка была нелюбимым занятием Хатаке. Он с трудом разбирался в разнообразии садовой флоры и слишком долго соображал, какие именно растения подлежат удалению с грядок. Но сегодня перечень доступных поручений не радовал, а в дерьме копаться категорически не хотелось. Вдобавок помещения для скота всегда продувались всеми ветрами, а вот теплица – она не даром так называется. Хатаке всё ещё лелеял надежду согреться и высохнуть прежде, чем подцепит какую-нибудь простуду.

* * *  
Тяжёлые порывы ветра то и дело налетали на небольшую теплицу, в которой работал Какаши. Стекло тревожно дребезжало, и в порывистом звоне слышались разрозненные слова и звонкий смех. Вслушиваться не хотелось. Какаши что-то бормотал под нос, чтобы отвлечься, и торопливо дёргал травинки, всякий раз испытывая беспокойство на предмет правильности своих действий. Плата за эту работу обещала быть просто смешной, а ошибка могла стоить довольно дорого. Ох уж эти недовольные фермеры, иногда казалось, что за сохранность своих посадок они готовы на всё, даже на кровавую месть.  
Спина гудела, а глаза уже начинало саднить от монотонной работы. Хатаке радовался тому, что скоро это всё останется позади. Он намеревался управиться куда позже, но маячащая перспектива по свету добраться в штаб и вернуться домой воодушевляла.  
Наконец последний сорняк был устранён, и Какаши с чувством выполненного долга выпрямился и уставился на результаты прополки. Впечатляюще. Пускай эти поручения и совсем детские, но качественное выполнение всех заданий способно создать ему хорошую репутацию и прокормить впоследствии. Хотя «прокормить» сильно сказано, пожалуй вернее будет – не дадут подохнуть с голоду.

* * *  
День неумолимо клонился к вечеру, когда Какаши уже вошёл в деревню и до штаба оставалось идти всего несколько минут. Он намеревался остановиться где-нибудь на улице и быстренько нацарапать куцый отчёт о проделанной работе. А чего расписываться, когда и рассказать-то не о чем? Была трава, нет травы – и все дела.  
Он присел на бордюр возле бакалейной лавки и достал из кармана порядком измятую бумагу и ручку, поразмыслил немного и начал писать. Ветер то и дело норовил вырвать из рук видавший виды листок, Какаши чертыхался, но продолжал своё дело.  
\- В одном слове три ошибки, божечки, кого я воспитал, – сверху раздался недовольный голос, тот же самый, что он слышал вчера или во сне, это неважно, потому что сейчас Какаши точно не спит и слышит его весьма отчётливо! – Дай сюда, невежда…  
Ему показалось, что это был очередной порыв ветра, сильнее предыдущих. Листок выскользнул из пальцев и, кувыркнувшись в воздухе, завис над его головой. Вдруг что-то настойчиво потянуло ручку, Какаши механически разжал руку и увидел, как ручка по плавной дуге взмыла к листку.  
\- Значит так… Тщательная прополка на территории помидорной теплицы выполнена в кратчайший… – ручка забегала по бумаге, – что? Прополка?! Какаши, как же низко ты пал! Мой лучший ученик! – со скорбью в голосе возвестил учитель. – Ответь, как так получилось? Ты что, оглох? Какаши?  
Листок дрогнул и его краешек подогнулся. Хатаке виновато покосился на бумажку.  
\- Почему ты полешь траву? – с нажимом вопросил сенсей. – Почему так вышло?  
\- Так вышло, – шёпотом отозвался Какаши. – Отдайте пожалуйста мой отчёт…  
\- Это не отчёт! Это какая-то мазня первоклассника, ни одного слова без ошибок, и твой почерк… божечки, Какаши, это лютый кошмар! – листок лихорадочно затрепыхался в воздухе.  
\- Я был на миссиях, когда были уроки в академии, – зачем-то стал оправдываться Хатаке. – Отдайте пожалуйста…  
\- Нет, не отдам, – учитель хмыкнул. – А у тебя нет другого листочка? Поаккуратнее.  
\- Нету, – Какаши понурился.  
\- Не беда! Значит так… в кратчайший срок… ага-ага… вот так вот… побольше бурьянов запишем, пусть знают, как ты постарался, – бормотал сенсей, ручка не переставая царапала по листку. – Вот так-то, звёздочка моя, учись преподносить себя как следует.  
Убористо исписанная бумажка спланировала прямо в руки Какаши. Некоторые его записи были перечёркнуты, и добавлено много других, особенно его поразил список устранённых сорняков: каких только видов трав тут не было, Какаши не знал и половины из них.  
\- Подписать не забудь, – напомнил сенсей.  
Какаши положил бумагу на колено, сгорбился над ней и, поёрзав, согнулся чуть набок, чтобы заслонить от учителя листок. Хатаке стеснялся своего почерка, и после упрёков Минато смущение только усилилось.

* * *  
В штабе было людно, шиноби спешили сдать отчёты о выполненных миссиях, и Какаши пришлось постоять в очереди, прежде чем ему удалось наконец-то подойти к одному из приёмщиков. Им, как на зло, оказался Ирука.  
\- Добрый вечер, Какаши-сан, – дежурно улыбнулся он.  
\- Виделись уже, – буркнул Хатаке, протягивая свой отчёт.  
Ирука сцапал листок и придирчиво оглядел его, морща при этом нос. Шрам, пересекавший его лицо от этого слегка искривлялся.  
\- М-м, человек со шрамом… – протянул учитель. – Как романтично! И как, ты говоришь, его зовут? Ирука?  
Какаши собирался было кивнуть сенсею, но тут Ирука строго посмотрел на него и отчеканил:  
\- Какаши-сан, разве вам не известно, что все мисси вне зависимости от их ранга являются персональными, и право распоряжения информацией, в том числе написания отчёта, имеется только у исполнителя?  
\- Ну… да, – Хатаке поморщился.  
\- Кто писал за вас отчёт? – Ирука нахмурился.  
\- Никто!  
\- Какой зануда, – шикнул Минато. – Скажи, что решил кандзи подтянуть.  
\- Но почерк-то не ваш! – с торжеством припечатал Ирука.  
\- Да мой это почерк, – Какаши отвёл взгляд. – Я решил… кандзи подтянуть… я же не все знаю.  
Ирука замолчал, он выглядел одновременно удивлённым и виноватым.  
\- Смотри-ка, а ты его впечатлил, молодчина! – радостно отметил Минато.  
\- Эм… ясно, – пробубнил Ирука, уставившись на свои руки, затем потянулся к листочку, расправил его и положил в аккуратную стопку возле себя.  
Какаши молча развернулся и, стараясь не выглядеть подавленным, направился к выходу из кабинета, когда его неожиданно окликнули сзади.  
\- Эй, Хатаке! – не узнать голос Генмы было невозможно. – Иди сюда.  
Отступать Какаши не видел смысла. Теперь, когда он убедился в том, что голос учителя реален, Хатаке осознавал, что всё произошедшее вчера было правдой, а значит терять ему уже ровным счётом нечего. Он лениво повернулся и подошёл к Генме.  
\- Слушай, откуда ты всё узнал? Реально? – скороговоркой спросил тот, понизив голос. – Откуда про маму узнал?  
\- А что? – так же полушёпотом ответил Какаши, в людской толчее их вряд ли кто-то бы услышал, даже говори они в полный голос, но лучше было перестраховаться.  
\- А то, – в тон ему завёл Генма. – Они сегодня вернулись. Ранним утром. Маму ранили… – он замолк, но потом ещё тише добавил: – В ногу. Ничего серьёзного, она смогла бежать сама… Это из-за того мужика, папкиного приятеля, он шпионом оказался!  
\- И… – Хатаке запнулся. – И что? Ну, я рад, что всё обошлось, но от меня-то чего надо?  
\- Откуда ты всё это знал? – пискнул Генма.  
\- Я уже говорил, – огрызнулся Какаши.  
\- Я сперва думал, что ты тоже шпион, за мной следил и про моих родителей тоже от какого-нибудь предателя знаешь… – Генма посмотрел затравлено. – Но потом вспомнил это… там… в гостиной…  
Какаши только вздохнул.  
\- Когда ты пришёл, и всё это… Я подумал, что ты такой же, как и я. Тебя притягивает тьма… Но, Какаши, ты и есть тьма! – Генма уставился на него с плохо скрываемой враждебностью.  
\- Ты об этом поменьше трепли, – зачем-то сказал Хатаке и тут же пожалел о своих словах.  
\- А что, если растреплю? – с вызовом спросил Генма.  
А и действительно, что? Что мешает этому болтуну всем рассказать даже не о вызове привидений, уж это-то люди смогут худо-бедно понять, а описать во всей красе свои теории о слежке и предательстве? Что тогда? Кто оправдает Какаши перед людьми, а особенно перед руководством, перед хокаге? Уж не голос сенсея, которого никто не слышит, это точно. Больше всего на свете Хатаке боялся пойти по пути своего отца, ставшего парией и изгоем. Только поэтому он посвящал всё своё время работе и неукоснительному исполнению устава, только поэтому терзался тревогами и беспокойством даже по самому никудышному поводу, только поэтому сам стал избегать других людей, чтобы сделать этот болезненный шаг самому, сделать его первым, чтобы не успеть стать их жертвой и разделить судьбу отца. Какаши не любил о нём вспоминать, просто ненавидел думать о детстве и испытывал кошмарное раздражение, когда, помимо его воли, из памяти начинали появляться тёплые и приятные воспоминания…  
Сейчас Хатаке стоял перед Генмой, хватая воздух ртом и совершенно не зная, что сказать. Он тупо глядел в презрительно прищуренные глаза товарища и в очередной раз хотел провалиться сквозь землю, по привычке не видя иного выхода.  
\- Ишь ты, ишь ты, – скептично протянул сенсей прямо над его ухом, Какаши вздрогнул. – Он серьёзно хочет тебя напугать? Смешно! Извини, я задержался. Этот твой Ирука, хоть и зануда и аккуратист, а в принципе ничего. Шрамы мужчину красят, Какаши. К тебе это тоже относится. Ах, да… Скажи ему, что если он будет распускать язык, то мы его быстренько укоротим.  
Хатаке с недоверием покосился в сторону звука, но тут же перевёл взгляд на Генму и прошипел сквозь зубы:  
\- Не болтай, а не то…  
Он не успел договорить, когда заметил, что Генма начал вести себя странно, он как будто шевелил челюстью, не то перекатывая во рту сенбон, не то намереваясь его сгрызть. Видок у Генмы был какой-то обескураженный. В следующий момент сенбон рывком выскочил у него изо рта и, плавно качнувшись в воздухе, остановился у шеи Генмы, лишь едва касаясь острым концом его кожи.  
\- Да я… это… хе-хе… – Генма отчаянно косился в сторону сенбона, но не двигался, продолжая лебезить. – Я ж пошутил… Какаши, друг… я ж пошутил, ты чего? Чего мне болтать-то? Не дурачок же… пошутил просто…  
\- Точно? – Хатаке нахмурился.  
\- Зуб даю! – с жаром шепнул Генма. – Я ж тебе того… благодарен! Очень благодарен тебе… серьёзно! А чего мне рассказывать? Как я нюни пустил? Ты только это… тоже не рассказывай про это, ладно?  
Какаши кивнул и расслабленно опустил веки. Ему было сложно поверить в то, что всё обошлось. Но Генма выглядел не просто убеждённым, а полностью подавленным и впечатлённым до глубины души. Было видно невооружённым взглядом, что он всё понял. В то же время было как-то грустно оттого, что, сложись всё иначе, не вмешайся сенсей и будь сам Какаши хотя бы чуточку смелее, Генма мог бы стать его другом. Он увлекался мистикой, любил истории про призраков, и ему скорее всего было бы интересно послушать про жутких ночных гостей Хатаке. Скорее всего, он не воспринял бы это всерьёз, но дал бы Какаши возможность выговориться, облегчить душу… После разговоров с Минато он осознал, насколько это ценно.  
\- Ладно, пока, Генма, – Хатаке вздохнул и решительно отправился к выходу в коридор.  
\- По-пока, – еле слышно отозвался товарищ.  
Едва переступив порог кабинета, Какаши услышал обеспокоенный голос учителя.  
\- Стой, ты куда? Остановись, – приказал тот.  
Послушно остановившись, Какаши обернулся и шёпотом ответил:  
\- Домой, конечно.  
\- Какой домой? – озадаченно переспросил учитель. – Мы остаёмся здесь!  
\- Зачем? – только и смог выдавить Хатаке.  
\- Так то ж у нас на очереди новый кандидат, – Минато вещал с гротескным торжеством. – Человек со шрамом, штабной чунин, мистер загадка, чистоплюй и зануда, но вместе с тем надёжный и стабильный партнёр – Ирука!  
Какаши хотелось думать, что вся эта феерическая в своей абсурдности фраза ему просто послышалась, поэтому он махнул рукой и двинулся дальше по коридору.  
\- А ну, немедленно остановись! – заорал сенсей. – Вернись к кабинету и жди!  
\- Но зачем? Я не хочу! – попытался протестовать Хатаке.  
\- Не хочет он, – передразнил учитель. – А надо. Или ты хочешь сойти с ума от нищеты в своём ободранном по самое не балуйся балке? В штабе зарплаты стабильные, работа постоянная…  
\- Я ни за что не буду работать в штабе! – Какаши округлил глаза. – Ни за что! По крайней мере, пока не выучу эти чёртовы кандзи…  
\- Да кому ты тут нужен? Я про Ируку, – добродушно проговорил Минато. – Он будет опорой, а ты на себя сад-огород возьмёшь, опыт-то есть! Готовишь ты как, кстати?  
\- Да так себе, если честно, – автоматически ответил Хатаке. – Эй, а зачем вы спрашиваете?  
\- Затем, – строго сказал сенсей. – Тебе, значит, задание, дружочек. Дома приготовь что-нибудь, нельзя забрасывать это дело, не запускай навык, работай над собой!  
\- Так мне не из чего! – Какаши развёл руками. – Была свекла, да и ту утром не нашёл… съел наверное…  
\- Вообще-то это я… – после недолгого молчания пробормотал учитель.  
\- Как это, вы? – Хатаке опешил. – Вы же призрак!  
\- Это не значит, что я не могу получать удовольствие от земной пищи! – провозгласил Минато. – И вообще, заруби себе на носу, Какаши, наше с тобой главное правило – получать удовольствие от всего, радоваться каждому моменту, любить себя и окружающий мир. Позитивное мышление, понял?  
На самом деле Какаши ничего не понял, но на всякий случай кивнул. Иногда речи сенсея были для него похлеще любых головоломок.  
\- Ты понял? – с нажимом вопросил учитель.  
\- Да понял-понял, – буркнул Какаши. – Только мне есть теперь нечего, вот… За миссию только завтра заплатят.  
\- Да ладно? – Минато неловко кашлянул. – Во дела…  
Смирившись с перспективой попасть домой нескоро, Какаши присел на один из откидных стульев, расставленных вдоль стены.  
\- Чего ждать-то будем? – спросил он.  
\- Ируку, разумеется! – с воодушевлением сообщил учитель.


	4. Chapter 4

До наступления конца рабочего дня оставалось всего ничего, поэтому Какаши решил уступить сенсею и дождаться Ируку. Тот, к счастью, ни в каких сомнительных увлечениях замечен не был, а значит угрозы, сопоставимой с Генмой, не представлял. Хотя ради справедливости стоило принять во внимание, что Какаши вообще очень мало знал об этом человеке. Разве что только имя…  
Вскоре здание штаба наполнилось ленивой суетой, по коридору к выходу потянулись посетители и работники, и штаб опустел. Хатаке внимательно следил за всеми проходящими мимо, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишних взглядов, но Ируку так и не заприметил.  
Хотелось спросить у учителя, где запропастился злополучный чунин, но гнетущая и какая-то словно живая тишина пугала Какаши. В такой тишине любое движение грозится расколоться на мириады звуков и выдать недотёпу, посмевшего нарушить покой. Хатаке было неуютно, он даже вдыхал через раз и совсем неглубоко.  
Время шло, за окном, находящимся в дальнем конце коридора, стремительно начинало темнеть, и Какаши заволновался. Вот уже второй день подряд ему придётся, скрепя сердце, возвращаться домой затемно. Раньше он не считал себя трусом, но события последнего года напрочь разуверили его в этом, сейчас Хатаке, если бы набрался смелости, мог бы признаться в том, что боится даже тихого шороха, особенно если тот раздаётся в темноте. Но смелости ему катастрофически недоставало, посему Какаши предпочитал оставаться загадочным и возвращаться домой, пока солнце было ещё достаточно высоко над горизонтом.  
Зад начинал неумолимо затекать на жёстком стуле, а спина слегка гудела из-за становившейся всё более неудобной позы, но Хатаке никак не мог пересилить себя и устроиться поудобнее. Он только покрепче сжимал зубы и старался думать о чём-нибудь отвлечённом, но мысли, как будто назло, шли в направлении вкусной еды. Это угнетало Какаши. Ещё одна неосторожная думка о каком-нибудь кулинарном изыске, и случится непоправимое. Пустое брюхо выдаст его, огласив его присутствие под пустынными сводами штаба… Как же будет стыдно…  
\- Трудоголик, чёрт его подери, – прозвучавший в зловещей тишине голос Минато едва не заставил Какаши дёрнуться от испуга, но он вовремя опомнился и остался неподвижен. – Сидит, в бумагах копается. С одной стороны, хорошо: сверхурочные, сам понимаешь… с другой же… – учитель ненадолго замолчал. – С другой, ну а когда он домой собирается? И каким он туда прибудет? Пожрёт и спать? Кому это надо?  
«Пожрёт», – мечтательно подумал Хатаке и покосился на дверь кабинета приёма отчётов. Голову поворачивать он опасался: не дай бог, шея хрустнет, так иногда бывало, и Какаши даже не хотелось думать сейчас о том, каким громким может быть этот звук в пронзительной тишине.  
Внезапно до его слуха донеслись явно различимые звуки возни. Шум шёл из кабинета. Какаши внимательно считал всех людей, покидавших приёмный пункт, и по его подсчётам, до сих пор там находился один только Ирука. Нельзя сказать, что Хатаке не доверял сенсею, но всегда считал нужным контролировать ситуацию самостоятельно.  
Отчётливый шум шагов начал приближаться. Хатаке запаниковал. До этого ему казалось, что очередная глупая затея учителя каким-нибудь чудесным образом минует его, но, похоже, и в этот раз провал был неизбежен. Что там говорил сенсей про позитивное мышление? Надо будет как-нибудь попробовать…  
\- Идёт, идёт! На изготовку! – застрекотал сенсей. – Маску приспусти! Какаши! Быстро-быстро, идёт наш мальчик!  
Стараясь совершать как можно меньше движений, Хатаке покорно спустил маску с носа. Чтоб ему пусто было, этому учителю, ну зачем он всякий раз требует убрать маску? Чего в ней такого? Сам Какаши был на сто процентов уверен, что маска придаёт ему солидности, в ней он выглядит, как настоящий шиноби, закалённый в боях, а без неё… как не слишком-то симпатичный ребёнок с огромной уродливой блямбой под губой. Да ещё и эти прыщи… Хатаке вздохнул и попытался зарыться носом в приспущенную маску, чтобы сенсей не заметил, где бы он там ни находился. Но тому явно было не до него.  
\- Походочка-то у него, а? – верещал Минато, как будто товар на ярмарке выбирал. – Индюк! Но это и не плохо, индюк – птица солидная и питательная, Какаши! Мотай на ус! Так, всё, приготовился, сейчас он… вот-вот! Давай!  
В дверном проёме появился Ирука. Он мельком глянул на Какаши и заметно напрягся.  
\- Какаши-сан, не ожидал вас тут увидеть… Почему вы здесь? – явно с трудом скрывая волнение, спросил Ирука и поудобнее перехватил объёмистую пачку каких-то бумаг, которую держал в руках.  
\- Прояви такт и заботу! – воззвал учитель. – Нежным будь, Какашенька, нежнее!  
Хатаке едва не поперхнулся, слова трудно шли ему на ум. И что значит быть нежным? Как это вообще сенсей себе представляет?  
\- Напугал тебя? – тупо спросил он, пристально уставившись на Ируку круглыми глазами.  
\- Да, немного, – признался тот и слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Ну понятно, – Какаши чувствовал, что нить беседы ускользает, так толком и не проявившись.  
\- Мне нужно идти, – Ирука переминался с ноги на ногу, он уже закрыл дверь и теперь просто держался за ручку. – Нужно отнести бумаги в архив…  
\- Ладно, – протянул Хатаке.  
\- Ты что, идиот? – взвился Минато. – Какаши, ты идиот или где? Вставай и иди с ним, расселся тут, енот толстозадый!  
\- Почему енот-то? – с обидой выпалил Какаши и тут же чуть не хлопнул себя ладонью по губам.  
Ирука оживился и с интересом поглядел на него.  
\- Какой енот? – с усмешкой спросил он.  
\- А… показалось, – Какаши отмахнулся.  
\- Потому что тупой! – влез Минато. – И руки как у человечка.  
Такой глупости Хатаке не ожидал услышать, от всей нелепости этих слов и вызванной ими обиды он резко вскочил на ноги.  
\- Не очень хорошо вы выглядите, Какаши-сан, – участливо проговорил Ирука. – Почему вы здесь так задержались?  
\- Скажи, что ради него! – наставлял учитель.  
\- Да не знаю, – отозвался Какаши. – Сел и то ли задремал, то ли… не знаю, правда.  
\- Может, вас проводить? – Ирука смотрел чуть обеспокоенно, было непонятно, вызвано ли это волнение банальной вежливостью или он действительно переживает.  
\- Ух ты какой, знаешь чего хочешь, хвалю, – довольно протянул учитель. – Выходит, тебе нравится, чтобы о тебе заботились?  
\- Чего? – Хатаке злобно обернулся на голос Минато.  
\- Может, вас проводить, говорю, – незамедлительно отозвался Ирука.  
\- А… меня? Ну… наверное, – Какаши чувствовал растерянность, разговор явно не клеился, чтобы разрядить обстановку он предложил: – Давай на «ты»?  
\- А субординация? – Ирука недоверчиво прищурился.  
\- Думаешь, я ничего не знаю о субординации и прочих правилах? – Какаши нахмурил лоб. – Ты зануда, вот и всё.  
\- А ты находишься в штабе после его закрытия, – не остался в долгу Ирука. – Может, замышляешь чего.  
\- Пошли уже, – поторопил Хатаке, ему не очень-то нравилось стоять посреди коридора и перебрасываться с Ирукой бессмысленными фразами.  
\- Странный ты какой-то, – вполголоса пробормотал чунин, направляясь вглубь коридора.  
\- На себя посмотри, – одними губами прошептал Какаши, и пошёл следом только когда Ирука уже удалился на приличное расстояние.  
\- Слушай, так дело не пойдёт, – разочарованно хмыкнул учитель. – Ты хоть к нему поближе подойди.  
\- Ещё чего, – прошипел Хатаке.  
\- Давай, не выпендривайся. Апорт!  
Да что сенсей себе позволяет. Какаши раздражённо выдохнул и пошёл быстрее. Вскоре он поравнялся с Ирукой, но тот словно и сам был не прочь держать дистанцию. Он как будто не позволял Какаши подойти вплотную, весьма незаметно то ускоряя, то замедляя шаг.  
\- Мда, – учитель цыкнул. – Сейчас мы покажем этому умнику!  
Внезапно Ирука тихо охнул. Какаши показалось, что он споткнулся или дёрнулся в сторону, но в следующее мгновение кипа листочков, которые он держал в руках, разлетелась во все стороны. В темноте коридора это зрелище казалось поистине завораживающим. Белые листы бумаги хаотично парили в практически чёрной пустоте, мёртвую тишину нарушал только едва слышимый шелест. Ирука тут же бросился подбирать бумажки, некоторые он ухитрялся поймать прямо в воздухе, а Хатаке стоял и смотрел, не в силах оторвать взгляд от причудливого явления.  
\- Ну что встал, поленушко? Помогай ему! Помогай, я сказал.  
Несколько бумажек поднялись с пола, как будто их сдвинул сквозняк, и плавно спланировали к ногам Хатаке. Он фыркнул и опустился на корточки, чтобы их подобрать.  
\- Помогай! – взвизгнул учитель.  
Какаши приподнялся и сделал несколько шагов к Ируке.  
\- Не против, если я… ну, помогу? – несмело спросил он.  
\- Вообще, это всё секретные документы, – занудел чунин. – Но если честно… я был бы благодарен. И как только это вышло? Растяпа…  
Надо же, и тут нашёл повод поумничать, Какаши шумно выдохнул и присел рядом с Ирукой, неспешно подбирая листки и складывая их в стопку подле себя. Раздражение быстро сошло на нет, и Хатаке стало жаль чунина. Было слышно, как он бормочет что-то, досадуя на себя. Неужели настолько всерьёз воспринимает свою работу? Какаши было знакомо это чувство. Поэтому он ускорил темп и теперь старался брать бумажки аккуратно, чтобы не помять края.  
\- А порядок важен? – спросил он, скорее чтобы отвлечь Ируку от самобичевания, всё равно в этой темноте ничего не разглядеть толком.  
\- На самом деле не слишком, – откликнулся тот. – Они все сегодняшние, это главное.  
\- Чего ты окопался-то на краю? – азартно выпалил Минато. – Приближайся! Приближайся к нему! И коснись руки! Это будет то, что надо!  
Что же именно надо сенсею, Какаши уже даже не пытался понять. Это было выше всех его когнитивных способностей, и проще было смириться, что он и сделал. Подкрасться к Ируке теперь оказалось куда проще, тот был целиком сосредоточен на рассыпавшихся повсюду бумагах, и, кажется, вовсе не обращал внимания ни на что другое. Хатаке стал снова собирать листки не спеша, тщательно наблюдая за чунином и готовясь улучить подходящий момент, чтобы выполнить поставленную сенсеем задачу. Ритм катастрофически не совпадал, стоило Какаши уже вытянуться на изготовку, как Ирука, словно ни в чём ни бывало, быстро отводил кисть к следующей бумажке. Ситуация уже начинала слегка бесить, но Какаши не сдавался.  
Он так сильно увлёкся своим наблюдением, что в какой-то момент, рукой потянувшись в поисках очередного листочка, а глазами вперившись в Ируку, не удержал равновесия и, потеряв всякую концентрацию, завалился на чунина, задев при этом ещё и его уже довольно внушительную стопку документов. С оглушительным шелестом бумага разлетелась в стороны.  
\- Ой, извини, извини, – нелепо барахтаясь, Какаши пытался встать, опираясь на Ируку. – Я соберу. Извини!  
Чунин же потрясённо молчал. Глаза Какаши уже привыкли к темноте, и он видел, что на лице Ируки застыла гримаса скорби и отчаяния, а взгляд его, направленный на устланный бумагой пол, как будто застекленел.  
Ещё совсем недавно Хатаке отлично контролировал своё тело, оно было подобно механизму, полностью подчиняющемуся хозяину. Но с недавних пор всё в его жизни пошло наперекосяк. Тренироваться регулярно не получалось, высыпаться – тоже. Даже сам себе Какаши напоминал соломенное пугало: неуклюжее и аляповатое. Только и может, что стоять посреди поля, изъеденное жаркими солнечными лучами да струями дождей, даже ворон отогнать не способное…  
Он тяжело вздыхал, то и дело оборачиваясь на застывшего Ируку, и костерил себя на чём свет стоит. Вскоре чунин начал приходить в чувство. Он что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и кинулся тоже собирать листочки.  
\- Слышишь, Ирука, – Какаши тронул его за плечо. – Ты извини! Я собрал уже почти всё…  
\- Ничего-ничего, – только и ответил тот, а после недолгой паузы снова повторил с той же упаднической интонацией: – Ничего-ничего…

* * *  
Здание штаба они покинули, когда на улице уже сгустилась темень. Какаши по наущению сенсея предложил Ируке проводить его до дома, а тот и не сопротивлялся. Вообще, казалось, что после этой дурацкой охоты на разлетевшиеся листочки чунин утратил любое подобие хорошего, да и вообще какого-либо, настроения. Он шёл слишком твёрдой походкой, глядя рассеянным взглядом перед собой. Хатаке чувствовал себя виноватым, но решительно не представлял, как можно хоть что-нибудь исправить. Но внезапно Ирука заговорил:  
\- Какаши-сан… ой, то есть Какаши, ты молодец, что взялся за кандзи.  
Неожиданная тема для беседы. Хатаке уже почти забыл про написанный сенсеем отчёт, и сейчас ему стало ещё паршивее. Ложь о кандзи, конечно, не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он учудил в коридоре, но почему-то воспоминания о ней были куда более болезненными. Ведь Какаши отлично знал, что плевать ему на эти иероглифы с высокой колокольни, а Ирука сейчас заговорил о них, выходит, они важны? Почему-то у Хатаке появилось чувство, будто он обманывает доверие Ируки.  
\- Ну это… да я потихонечку, – промямлил Какаши. – Не очень-то получается…  
\- Отчёт хорошо был написан! – добродушно отозвался Ирука.  
Хатаке захотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу, потому что маску он так и не надел, а щёки начали предательски краснеть. Хорошо, что они уже свернули на не слишком освещённую улицу, и был шанс, что Ирука попросту не заметит.  
\- Ну… просто что-то нашло, – Какаши ненавидел оправдываться, но в последнее время ему приходилось делать это всё чаще. – А обычно не очень… а сегодня нашло что-то… вот…  
\- Если хочешь, я могу тебе помочь, – с улыбкой сказал Ирука.  
Какаши чуть было не споткнулся на ходу. Он с недоверием обернулся на спутника.  
\- В смысле?  
Ирука заговорщицки подмигнул и сам подошёл чуть ближе к Какаши.  
\- По секрету сказать, я мечтаю стать учителем в академии, когда стану постарше, – негромко проговорил он. – И очень хочу попробовать, ну, как это… учить! Мне кажется, я мог бы сделать уроки интересными. К тому же в академии помимо боевых и тактических дисциплин проходят письмо и кандзи тоже.  
\- Надо же, – только и смог протянуть Хатаке.  
\- Да, представляешь? – в голосе Ируки звучал неподдельный восторг. – Я мог бы попробовать учить тебя! Если ты не против, конечно…  
\- Соглашайся, – прошипел сенсей на самое ухо.  
На самом деле Какаши и сам был только рад этому предложению. Сам бы он никогда не взялся за ум. Письмо ему с детства давалось туго: уж слишком много всего нужно запомнить.  
\- Ну так что, Какаши? – нетерпеливо переспросил Ирука.  
\- Ну ладно… ладно, я не против, – Хатаке почесал затылок. – Только не говори никому, что я… не все их знаю.  
\- Да легко, – Ирука усмехнулся. – Каждый день с секретными документами работаю, так что не бойся!  
Остаток пути они проделали неспешным шагом. Ирука был необычайно словоохотлив. Он рассказывал о том, как будет преподавать в академии, о том, как любит детей и мечтает приносить пользу деревне. Какаши не знал, что на это отвечать, поэтому старался по возможности одобрять и подбадривать своего спутника, мол, всё у него получится, и профессия учителя крайне важна.  
\- А в штабе тебе не нравится? – спросил Какаши, когда Ирука ненадолго примолк.  
\- Не знаю, – задумчиво протянул тот. – Не моё это, наверное. Уж очень сильно волнуюсь, напутать чего боюсь, да и не все шиноби стараются. То отчёты за них приходится дополнять, а то и вовсе переписывать… Пару раз пробовал подсказать, на грубость нарвался…  
\- Оу… – Хатаке лихорадочно соображал, что ответить, обычно он привык угрюмо молчать, но события последних дней привили ему какую-то странную привычку не обрывать разговор, это было для него в новинку, но будто бы что-то внутри всякий раз подталкивало его не отступать. – А с чего грубость? Как по мне, ты последний человек, которому хотелось бы нагрубить.  
Ещё пару часов назад Какаши бы ни за что не сказал ничего подобного, тем более Ируке. Но сейчас, немного узнав этого человека, он с удивлением обнаружил, что чунин – вполне приятная личность. Если на чистоту, то Какаши было не совсем комфортно контактировать с Ирукой, потому что раньше ему не встречались такие искренние положительные энтузиасты, как он, и Хатаке попросту не знал, как себя вести.  
\- Спасибо, – смущённо пробормотал Ирука. – Но не все шиноби такие, как ты.  
\- Ой, это так мило! – как-то слегка рассеянно воскликнул сенсей.  
\- Какие? – переспросил Какаши.  
\- Ты назвал меня занудой, поэтому не думаю, что это будет звучать совсем уж невежливо, – чуть настороженно заговорил Ирука, а на Хатаке навалилась своей тяжестью новая волна стыда и сожалений. – Но ты всегда казался мне жутким снобом…  
Какаши хотел было возмутиться, но лишь понимающе кивнул, потому что да, так и было. Раньше он действительно только и искал случая покрасоваться на чужом фоне, но в последнее время стал скорее затворником: угрюмым и неразговорчивым. Со стороны вполне можно было принять за чрезмерную гордость. Вот только было бы чем гордиться…  
\- И я, если уж совсем прямо, догадывался, что ты не слишком грамотный, отчёты-то видел… – продолжал чунин. – Но никогда не ожидал, что ты это признаешь, да ещё и согласишься учиться! Мало кто вообще способен замечать свои недостатки, а уж исправлять их и подавно.  
\- Ну… я стараюсь, – прогундосил Хатаке, ему было одновременно очень лестно и как-то стыдно от этих слов Ируки, казалось, что тот возложил на него какие-то непомерные обязательства, подкреплённые лишь неиссякаемой верой в людей, которую Какаши люто боялся не оправдать.  
\- А вот и мой дом, – добродушно сказал Ирука, указывая на небольшой одноэтажный домик по правой стороне улицы.  
Строение было совсем небольшим и не сказать, что ветхим, но далеко не новым. Чем-то этот дом напоминал тот, в котором жил сам Какаши, только стены его не покосились и не выглядели настолько облупленными, да и находился он не на самом отшибе. Но, тем не менее, какая-то лёгкая тень сожаления кольнула сердце Хатаке. Вот живёт в этом домишке молодой парень из штаба совсем один и мечтает стать школьным учителем. Было в этом что-то трогательное и одновременно печальное.  
\- Ну, я пойду пожалуй? – Хатаке посмотрел на Ируку, стараясь скрыть от него своё настроение.  
\- Наверное, – отозвался тот. – Хотя нет, погоди. Может, зайдёшь на минутку?  
Какаши ожидал, что сейчас учитель воодушевлённо заверещит, но этого не происходило, и пауза затягивалась, хотя он определённо чувствовал рядом незримое присутствие. Медлить и дальше было глупо, поэтому Хатаке кивнул.  
\- Ладно.  
Первое, что бросилось Какаши в глаза, это бесконечные полки с книгами, протянувшиеся вдоль стен узкого коридора. Когда Ирука прошмыгнул в боковую комнату и зажёг в ней свет, Хатаке заметил, что она тоже вся забита книгами.  
\- Сейчас-сейчас, – крикнул Ирука. – У меня здесь есть книга, которая тебе пригодится, я уверен.  
Он шумно завозился где-то в комнате. Какаши стоял у порога, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и рассеянным взглядом осматривал корешки книжек. Тут тебе и сказки, и какие-то энциклопедии, и учебники…  
\- Бедненько, но чистенько, – вдруг бодро оповестил учитель.  
Хатаке уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что сегодня тот не слишком-то разговорчив, поэтому вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- Образованный, сразу видно. Столько книг я и в библиотеке-то не видел… Хотя видел, конечно, – трещал сенсей. – Но сильно, сильно.  
\- Да уж, – шепнул Какаши.  
\- В общем так, ты его к себе уже явно расположил, я в полнейшем восторге, так что давай, не робей, а я… мне надо отлучиться, – Минато говорил так, словно и вправду куда-то опаздывал.  
\- Но… но! Как? Почему? Что я буду делать здесь один? – Хатаке не ожидал такого поворота событий, и, разумеется, его больше волновало не общение с Ирукой тет-а-тет, а обратная дорога домой, которую он надеялся разделить хоть с кем-нибудь, потому что оставаться в одиночестве в ночной темноте ему хотелось меньше всего на свете.  
\- Ты уже большой мальчик, к тому же мы вчера все приёмы обговорили…  
\- И это были ВСЕ приёмы? – Какаши лихорадочно пытался задержать учителя рядом, это желание становилось болезненным, он чувствовал, как уже сейчас холодные щупальца страха начали ворочаться у него в животе.  
\- Ну, конечно же, не все, но главные, – безапелляционно заявил Минато. – Не буду же я следить за каждым твоим шагом, правда?  
\- Вчера вам ничего не мешало этим заниматься, – с обидой отозвался Хатаке.  
\- Ой, ну то было вчера, а сегодня это сегодня, – учитель фыркнул. – Давай теперь сам, у учителя много неотложных дел!  
Какаши ничего не успел ответить. Всего одно мгновение, и чувство присутствия пропало. Словно больше никто не смотрел на него, не находился рядом, словно исчезло ощущение, что в любую секунду всё пространство вокруг огласит мягкий и слегка манерный голос учителя. На душе стало непередаваемо скверно, Какаши сунул руки в карманы куртки, и его в очередной раз за вечер настигла волна мерзкого стыдливого чувства. Куртка… Если вчерашняя кутерьма была правдой, а она была, теперь было глупо сваливать всё на сон, то куртка просто не могла оказаться дома. Он помнил, как был вытолкан в шею из дома Генмы, без возможности что-либо объяснить и, самое главное, без куртки! Помнил, как ошпаривали его ледяные струи проливного дождя на обратном пути. Получается… А получаться могло только одно: каким-то своим призрачным способом учитель доставил эту злополучную куртку владельцу, а Какаши даже не нашёл момента, чтобы поблагодарить… Теперь всё вставало на свои места: сенсей попросту обиделся на нерадивого ученика. Хатаке так и не мог понять, каким именно образом тот пытается устроить его жизнь, но всё это скопом давило на него сейчас, и чувство вины от собственной неблагодарности топило его под тоннами гадких мыслей…  
\- Нашёл! – Какаши вздрогнул, услышав торжествующий выкрик Ируки, он и забыл, что стоит на пороге чужого дома и вдобавок чего-то ждёт.  
В комнате снова закопошились, но уже через пару секунд в дверях появился Ирука. Он был слегка растрёпан, его глаза искрились энтузиазмом, а в руках он держал небольшую и порядком потрёпанную книжонку с изображениями иероглифов на обложке. Хатаке с любопытством уставился на него.  
\- Это учебник, – уточнил чунин, протягивая Какаши книжицу. – Совсем простой, для начинающих. Тут есть и те кандзи, которые ты знаешь, и другие – посложнее…  
\- Э… спасибо, – пробормотал Какаши, не решаясь протянуть руку к книге, он болезненно относился к тому, чтобы брать чужое.  
\- Сейчас! Сейчас я тебе покажу, – встрепенулся Ирука и, на ходу открывая томик и листая страницы, подошёл совсем вплотную к Какаши, был бы тут сенсей, точно бы отпустил какую-нибудь не слишком понятную шуточку. – Вот, гляди, тут всё подробно описано: что означает, из каких элементов состоит, как правильно рисовать и главное – картинки, чтобы было интереснее.  
Учебник и правда оказался практически детским. На страницах были изображены забавные зверушки и человечки в разном окружении рядом с иероглифами. Глаза защипало, и Какаши прищурился, разглядывая иллюстрации. Это было так… мило. О Хатаке уже давно никто не заботился, и только теперь он ощутил, насколько остро ему этого не хватало. Но распускать нюни не следовало, под неумолкающую болтовню Ируки о методиках образования он сдержанно кивнул и, поблагодарив, забрал книжку.  
\- Буду рад, если хотя бы иногда ты будешь хвастаться своими успехами, – напутствовал его чунин, когда Хатаке уже шагнул за порог.  
\- По отчётам увидишь, – сдавленно пробормотал он.  
Ирука улыбнулся и помахал рукой на прощание. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Хатаке вздохнул с облегчением и как следует шмыгнул носом. Вышло, может, и громковато, но ему было решительно наплевать.


	5. Chapter 5

Полученную от Ируки книгу Какаши сунул в карман. И теперь, идя по погружённой в липкую темень улице, бездумно теребил пальцами уголок обложки. Это успокаивало, делало его беспомощное одиночество не таким абсолютным, напоминало о том, что прямо сейчас кому-то есть дело до него. Конечно, эта мысль была чересчур самонадеянной. Скорее всего, Ирука уже занялся своими домашними делами, а то, чего доброго, и лёг спать. Но всё же это было лучше, чем трястись от предвкушения страха, то и дело щурясь и испуганно косясь по сторонам.  
Впереди маячил тусклый свет фонаря. Какаши ускорил шаг, чтобы скорее достичь освещённого пространства. Под ногой хрустнула ветка. Затем ещё одна и ещё. Откуда посреди деревни взяться мелким веточкам? Хатаке поднял голову и увидел чистое небо, не заслонённое кронами деревьев. На боковых улицах было немного посадок, в основном это были небольшие растения прямо возле стоящих по обе стороны жилых домиков.  
Вниз Какаши смотреть боялся. Казалось бы, чего сложного в том, чтобы просто опустить голову и глянуть под ноги? Но что-то словно не позволяло ему этого сделать. Отчётливый звук его шагов по брусчатке будто бы затухал, смешиваясь с хрустом веток и шорохом. Ему казалось, что мостовая стала мягче, ступни словно проваливались во что-то мягкое, увязали.  
Что-то было не так. Хатаке, стараясь не двигать шеей, осмотрелся. Он не мог понять, что изменилось, пока не уставился вперёд и не понял, что света фонаря больше нет. Он ещё не миновал освещённое пятно и, разумеется, заметил бы его, когда поравнялся, даже замедлил бы шаг, чтобы взять небольшую передышку от быстрой ходьбы. Но всё-таки проверить стоило. Какаши резко остановился и прислушался, прежде чем решиться обернуться. Он медленно повернул голову, подавшись слегка и корпусом, но позади него не было ничего кроме густой темноты. Казалось, её можно было потрогать, стоило лишь вытянуть руку… Но делать этого решительно не хотелось.  
Какаши шумно выдохнул и начал про себя считать до десяти, иногда он прибегал к этому методу, чтобы успокоиться, но в этот раз проверенный способ не помог. Очень медленно, стараясь не издать ни звука и не сделать ни одного резкого движения, Хатаке выпрямился и, сглотнув, несмело пошёл вперёд. Каждый новый хруст ветки под ногами казался ему всё более оглушительным, и наконец настал тот момент, которого он подспудно боялся больше всего. Звук словно бы раздвоился. Теперь треск не совпадал с его шагами, будто рядом с ним шёл кто-то ещё. Судя по неравномерному звуку, хромой. Он двигался не позади, не в стороне, а совсем близко, слева. Какаши ссутулился и прищурил веки, стараясь смотреть только перед собой, и ни в коем случае не пустить в поле зрения своего странного спутника.  
\- Твой отец был героем, – раздался леденящий душу шёпот. – А кто ты?  
Какаши уже знал ответ. По крайней мере тот ответ, который они считали правильным. Да и, чего греха таить, он и сам всё чаще думал так же. Он приготовился молча страдать, выжидая момента, чтобы выкрикнуть своё заклинание, но внезапно обнаружил, что челюсть не ходит ходуном, а язык и не онемел вовсе.  
\- Кто ты? – с нажимом вопросил шёпот.  
\- Убийца? – скорее с вопросительной интонацией отозвался Какаши.  
\- Нет… – это короткое слово, произнесённое еле слышно будто бы самой тьмой, заставило Хатаке вздрогнуть.  
\- Твой отец был героем… – медленно прошипели сбоку с какой-то неуловимой тоской. – А ты…  
Внезапно воздух наполнился звоном, будто тонны стекла в один момент достигли земли и рассыпались мириадами мелких осколков, каждый из которых гудел, звенел, фонил, будто бы даже визжал…  
\- Выблядок самоубийцы! – резкий голос, пронизанный металлом выкрикнул прямо ему в лицо.  
Негромкое, но весьма отчётливое чавканье где-то впереди привлекло внимание Какаши и заставило остановиться. Из непроглядной черноты, словно из вязкого болота, появлялась она: девушка со спутанными почти чёрными волосами. Её ломаные движения завораживали и пугали одновременно. Она будто бы материализовывалась из пустоты, вытягивая из тьмы руки на высоте человеческого роста, затем неуклюже и рвано цепляясь за воздух и подтягивая ноги к себе. Это омерзительное и вместе с тем потрясающее зрелище длилось не больше нескольких секунд. Когда с глухим ударом она шлёпнулась наземь, Хатаке словно сбросил часть оцепенения, но понял, что двигаться больше не может.  
\- Страшила, – свистящий шёпот, казалось, пошевелил волосы у него на затылке.  
Ледяные руки снова держали его ещё крепче, чем обычно. Их было не две. Больше. Как будто всё его тело сжимают десятки холодных и невероятно цепких ладоней. Сотни острых пальцев вонзались в кожу, придерживали веки, оттягивали волосы и норовили проникнуть в рот.  
Девушка медленно поднялась и, неровно переступая подогнутыми ногами, начала приближаться. Она странно выгибала шею и приоткрывала рот, но слов было не разобрать. До Какаши доносились только едва различимые стоны, похожие на хриплый вой с отзвуком металла.  
\- Этого ничего нет, – сквозь зубы пробормотал Хатаке; разумеется, это не возымело никакого эффекта.  
Замерев на миг, девушка расхохоталась, если можно было так назвать обрывки лая, вырывающиеся из её разинутого чёрного рта. Она выгнулась вперёд и рухнула на землю плашмя, но через мгновение задвигалась, перебирая руками и неестественно выгибая локти.  
\- Этого ничего нет! – рявкнул Какаши, тотчас ощутив на языке сухой привкус золы, в детстве он тащил всё в рот и теперь безошибочно мог определить, пожалуй, целый миллион гадких вкусов… но почему зола?  
Его ноги что-то коснулось, Какаши затравленно покосился вниз… Девушка лежала у его ног, задрав голову. Её глаз не было видно. Только спутанные косматые волосы и кривую улыбку, уродливо пересекающую белое, будто бы светящееся изнутри, лицо.  
Хатаке дёрнулся и ощутил, как ледяная хватка слегка ослабла. Он воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы попытаться вывернуться. Что-то чёрное внезапно возникло прямо перед его лицом, Какаши зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, чуть не ослеп от яркого света.  
Он сидел на брусчатке прямо под фонарём и пялился на яркую лампу, вокруг которой в воздухе плясали какие-то летучие насекомые. Их крылышки еле слышно шуршали, а фонарь низко гудел. Хатаке похлопал ладонью по мостовой. Никакого треска веток, только твёрдые холодные камни. Он машинально сунул руку в карман и, нащупав книжку, почувствовал, что наконец успокаивается.

* * *  
Оставшийся путь Какаши проделал по центральной улице, лишь у последнего фонаря он остановился ненадолго, после чего вспрыгнул на ближайшую крышу и понёсся наперерез, не глядя по сторонам и даже под ноги. Ему было страшно и тревожно из-за недавнего видения, из-за учителя, из-за Ируки и Генмы, из-за всего сразу. Хотелось поскорее попасть домой, запереться внутри и не выходить пару дней, пока мысли не улягутся.  
Что нашло на учителя? Он обижен? Как следует просить прощения у призраков? А что, если он потребует приносить ему кровавые жертвы или разбить алтарь посреди Конохи? Может быть, ему просто не понравился Ирука, потому он и решил поскорее улизнуть? Сам же говорил, мол, индюк… Обычно тех людей, которые нравятся, индюками не зовут. Но главное не это… Главное – поблагодарить за куртку.  
Застройка начала редеть, и впереди замаячил одинокий покосившийся домик. Какаши предпринял последний рывок и через минуту уже отпирал свою дверь. Комната встретила его зыбкой темнотой, Хатаке внутренне сжался в ожидании нового приступа страха, но ничего не происходило. Какаши расстегнул куртку, бережно повесил её на гвоздь и прошёл в кухню, вперившись взглядом в маленький комод.  
Он с чувством хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Совсем забыл о еде! И ведь держал в голове, всё время помнил, что миссию оплатят только завтра, а значит, нужно взять продуктов в долг. Если бы не афера, учинённая сенсеем, он бы так и поступил, а в итоге промотылялся допоздна с этим чёртовым Ирукой. В сердцах Хатаке топнул ногой по полу.  
Хотя, Ирука ни в чём не виноват. Он даже помочь пытался. Какаши стало неловко. Он вернулся к куртке и достал из кармана книжку, повертел её в руках и положил на койку, твёрдо решив немного почитать перед сном. С чтением у него тоже были кое-какие проблемы: из-за незнания некоторых иероглифов книги давались с трудом, и Какаши предпочитал не читать вовсе. Не увлекаться же ему, право слово, книжками для детей? Хотя иногда, когда какой-нибудь завалященький томик попадал ему в руки, Хатаке искренне пытался продраться сквозь столбики иероглифов, но чаще всего забрасывал, испытывая лишь разочарование.  
Похоже, на ужин будет только вода вприкуску с дурацкими кандзи… Какаши вздохнул и привычно прошёл к комоду. За Хатаке водилась склонность периодически подходить к нему и открывать дверцу, как будто от этого внутри появится что-то новое… Он автоматически дёрнул ручку и уставился внутрь ящика, ожидая увидеть девственно пустые полки. Каково же было его удивление, когда взгляд упёрся в солидную кучу продуктов. Там были овощи, и рис, и мясо, ей богу, это было настоящее мясо. Дрожащими пальцами Какаши осторожно потянулся к еде, он боялся прикасаться, опасаясь, что спугнёт прекрасное видение. Но когда рука коснулась пакета с мягким парным куском мяса, его ноги подкосились, и Хатаке рухнул на колени перед комодом. Он не верил своему счастью и хотел поскорее отведать и того, и этого. Какаши потянул на себя пакет с вожделенной вырезкой и, когда тот соскользнул с полки, из-под него выскочило что-то маленькое и блестящее, и со звоном упало на пол.  
Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, Какаши, не выпуская пакет, стал шарить свободной рукой по доскам. Куда смотреть – он никак не мог выбрать, и то пожирал взглядом сырое мясо, то беспорядочно рыскал по полу. Что-то холодное обожгло его пальцы, и Хатаке, прищурившись, разглядел у себя под ногами монетку. Откуда она могла взяться в комоде с продуктами? Только сейчас он понял, что подобный вопрос по поводу самих продуктов почему-то не возник.  
Бережно положив кулёк с мясом подле себя и то и дело на него оглядываясь, чтобы не упустить удачу в самый последний момент, мало ли, Какаши подобрал монетку и задумчиво повертел её в пальцах. Затем он перевёл взгляд на заваленную продуктами полку и, немного помедлив и преодолев охвативший его благоговейный трепет, сдвинул еду в стороны. Под всем этим великолепием лежали… деньги. Металлические и бумажные. Какаши не отважился брать их в руки, но было видно, что их довольно много. Гораздо больше, чем он получал за любую из своих низкоранговых миссий. Даже больше, чем он мог бы заработать за неделю.  
Какаши впал в какое-то подобие транса. Он, совершенно ошеломлённый, засмотрелся на забившее его комод богатство, мыслей в голове не было ровным счётом никаких. Из этого состояния его вывело то, что он не удержал равновесия и плюхнулся на зад. Он тотчас же схватился обеими руками за пакет с мясом и прижал его к себе. Но, чуть отойдя от переживаний, Какаши сообразил, что сырой есть вырезку не станет ни один идиот, а значит нужно приготовить блюдо, которое должно включать себя ещё и гарнир. Он несмело, словно берёт чужое, взял из комода рис и немного овощей.  
Учитель не так давно спрашивал, умеет ли он готовить… Когда-то раньше у Какаши получалось довольно сносно, но с тех пор его жизнь изменилась, и он на глазах стал утрачивать навыки. Постойте… Учитель спрашивал про готовку, неужели это он принёс всё это? А деньги? Откуда у призрака могут быть деньги? Какаши не мог поверить, что достопочтенный сенсей попросту спёр всю эту гастрономическую роскошь, да ещё и денег в придачу, но другого ответа почему-то в голову не приходило. Думать об этом решительно не хотелось. К тому же голод сейчас явно превалировал над благочестием, и Какаши, махнув на всё рукой, стал спешно готовить себе пропитание. Ему всё время казалось, что какие-нибудь блюстители порядка, может даже АНБУ, уже заняли позиции за его окнами и готовятся к задержанию расхитителя холодильников.  
Время шло, но всё было спокойно, посудина с едой шкворчала на горелке, распространяя прекрасный запах, Какаши нетерпеливо переминался посреди кухни.  
\- Ну вот, а говорил так себе, – скептичный голос сенсея прозвучал абсолютно неожиданно.  
\- А? – Хатаке резко повернулся на звук.  
\- Готовишь так себе, – уточнил учитель. – А по мне, так изыск гурмана намечается!  
\- Да ладно вам, – Какаши смутился, но вдруг весь подобрался и выпалил: – Это же вы всё принесли? Да?  
\- Ну как тебе сказать, – Минато закашлялся. – Может и я!  
\- Ну а кто ещё-то?  
\- Да мало ли кто ходит…  
\- Сенсей!  
\- Ну ладно-ладно, ты меня раскусил! – процедил учитель. – Гордись теперь до пенсии. А тебе что, что-то не нравится?  
\- Мне очень нравится! – поспешил заверить Какаши. – Вот только вы же это… ну…  
\- Что «ну»? – грозно вопросил сенсей. – Ну-ка, выкладывай!  
\- Не украли, – почти шёпотом произнёс Хатаке.  
\- Сенсей-воришка?! Думай, что говоришь! – возопил Минато. – Я взял своё!  
\- Как это своё? – не понял Какаши.  
\- Дорогой мой ученик, – с жалостью проворковал учитель. – Я оставил деревне богатейшее культурное и материальное наследие. Ты, конечно, ещё слишком мал и несмышлён, чтобы хоть что-нибудь понимать в таких глубоких материях… Но уж поверь, имею право!  
\- И деньги? – Хатаке стало страшно, он не мог понять, к чему клонит сенсей, если он и правда всё это стащил, то призрака-то, разумеется, никто не заподозрит, но не грозит ли опасность ему самому?  
\- Нет, деньги мои!  
\- Откуда?...  
\- Я был Хокаге! – торжествующе заявил Минато. – Хокаге, Какаши! Ты думаешь, Хокаге зарплату чем получает? Зелёными бобами?  
\- Но…  
\- Без всяких «но». Твой учитель был состоятельным и уважаемым человеком, он не жил за счёт плебса, не обворовывал граждан, но своим умом зарабатывал тугую копеечку! Так-то!  
Какаши рассеянно оглянулся на горелку.  
\- А о продуктах не переживай, там ещё много осталось, такой мелочи и не заметит никто. Слово учителя!  
\- Ну ладно, – скрепя сердце кивнул Хатаке. – Как скажете… Спасибо.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, – добродушно ответил сенсей.  
\- И это… – Какаши понурился. – За куртку тоже… спасибо большое. – немного помолчав, он зачем-то добавил: – Она у меня одна.  
\- Я так и понял, – хмыкнул учитель. – Но ничего, главное, что у тебя есть я. Ведь я, именно я, а не кто-то другой, потому что мы говорим обо мне, если ты вдруг забыл… так о чём я?  
\- О вас…  
\- Точно! Я славился не только редкостным умом, но и непревзойдённой ловкостью, – победоносно возвестил Минато. – Так что проникнуть в расположение объекта и спасти твою куртку из рук противника для меня было легче лёгкого! Настоящие герои даже в расчёт не принимают такие мелочи. Носи на здоровье, – учитель немного помолчал и припечатал: – С барского плеча.  
\- Эм… хорошо, – Какаши неловко кивнул, он не знал, как правильно отреагировать на разухабистые речи сенсея, но одно радовало: тот был бодр и болтлив, как раньше, хотя червячок сомнения не прекращал грызть Хатаке изнутри. – Учитель?  
\- Да, это я!  
\- Почему вы сегодня оставили меня одного там, у Ируки? – Какаши вопросительно наклонил голову набок.  
\- А почему бы и нет? Тебе вроде и самому с ним понравилось, или я не прав?  
\- Ну да, Ирука оказался довольно приятным человеком, он учителем мечтает стать…  
\- Ну, до моих высот ему как пешком до страны Ветра, но почему бы и нет? – ехидно проговорил Минато.  
\- А вам он не понравился, поэтому вы ушли? – несмело предположил Какаши.  
\- Ну почему не понравился? Я отметил у него массу положительных качеств, или ты забыл мои наставления? – обиженно протянул учитель.  
\- Я не забыл! – воскликнул Хатаке. – Просто вы молчали почти всё время…  
\- Я не молчал… – сенсей запнулся и продолжил уже как-то тише. – Ах да, наверное я задумался. Ну ничего страшного… С кем не бывает? Ты знаешь, Какаши, я по натуре мыслитель. Иногда мою голову посещают довольно светлые идеи и размышления, так что нет тут ничего удивительного. Иначе бы я такое богатое культурное наследие не оставил, я о нём уже упоминал.  
\- Упоминали, – подтвердил Хатаке, так и не поняв, что именно за наследие имеет в виду сенсей.  
\- Вот и заруби себе на носу, учитель знает, что делает, и в беде тебя не бросит, – уверенно возвестил Минато, но в его голосе неуловимо сквозила какая-то фальшивая бодрость, видимо, всё-таки дело было не в Ируке.  
\- Вы обиделись, да? – поделился Какаши самым неприятным своим опасением.  
\- На что, прости господи? – вполне искренне удивился учитель.  
\- На то, что я вас не поблагодарил ни за куртку, ни за отчёт, да ещё и про еду сказал… упрекнул вас…  
\- Ой, что за депрессия, молодой человек? – недовольно вопросил сенсей. – Отставить грустные мысли, я просто должен был отлучиться, как деловое привидение. Жизнь, знаешь ли, кончается, а дела – нет. К тому же, ужин сам себя не приготовит.  
Ах да, ужин! Какаши метнулся к посудине, чтобы помешать еду и уменьшить огонь горелки. Ещё немного, и было бы обидно до истерики: вот так просто из-за собственной невнимательности потерять шикарный кусок парной вырезки Хатаке просто не мог себе позволить!

* * *  
Какаши беззаботно болтал ногой, сидя на табурете и удовлетворённо глядя на огромную пустую тарелку из-под полуприщуренных век. Всё-таки чаепитие у Генмы ни в какое сравнение не идёт с питательным ужином дома. Вот бы так было каждый день. Хатаке мечтательно прикрыл глаза, представляя, как он научится готовить всё на свете и каждый вечер будет баловать себя разными вкусными блюдами. А если повезёт, то и обеды, и завтраки у него будут что надо. Да ладно, будет достаточно того, чтобы они просто были.  
\- Уже совсем поздно, – подал голос учитель. – Ложись-ка ты спать, пока снова не проголодался. А то за день всё схомячишь и разжиреешь, того и гляди! Секунду на языке, всю жизнь на бёдрах!  
Эти странные шуточки сенсея уже вовсе не напрягали Хатаке, он к ним привык, как и к нему. Они вселяли чувство какого-то спокойствия. Впервые за много лет Какаши практически ощутил, будто у него снова есть семья.  
\- А вы останетесь, как вчера? – спросил Хатаке, устраиваясь в койке.  
\- А надо? – с сомнением спросил учитель.  
Какаши показалось, что сенсей не хочет оставаться, что ему нужно снова куда-то отлучиться, и неясный страх заворочался внутри.  
\- Очень бы хотелось… Помните, я рассказывал вам про то, что меня кто-то трогает по ночам… и не только?  
\- Помню что-то такое, – благосклонно ответил сенсей. – И как? Тебе всё ещё не удалось установить личность этого изврата?  
\- Это не то! – с жаром воскликнул Хатаке. – Они такие же, как вы! Ну… мне так кажется…  
\- Помню-помню что-то подобное, только я уже говорил, со мной никому не сравниться. Я лучезарен и неподражаем. И не лапаю детей по ночам.  
\- Он и не лапает!  
\- Вот, ты его уже защищаешь, – протянул учитель. – Стокгольмский синдром это называется, деточка. Не вляпайся в неприятности с таким подходом!  
\- Вы всё не так поняли! Они приходят из темноты, они мёртвые! Они приходят, когда я один! – Какаши был готов заплакать, ну неужели сенсей настолько непробиваем, или он специально делает вид? Неприятная догадка кольнула неожиданно: что, если он специально? Но почему?  
\- Только когда один? – задумчиво спросил Минато. – Так это шизофрения у тебя, дружочек.  
Продолжать эту беседу Какаши не хотелось. Он не представлял, как убедить сенсея в важности своих переживаний, и просто не хотел окончательно испортить им обоим настроение, поэтому устроился в кровати поудобнее, укрылся покрывалом и выжидающе посмотрел туда, откуда в последний раз раздавался голос Минато.  
\- Так что мне сегодня рассказать? – миролюбиво спросил тот, будто никакой перепалки до этого и вовсе не было.  
\- Что хотите, просто… неважно. Что хотите рассказывайте, – ответил Какаши.  
\- Хорошо, – Минато помолчал немного. – Тебе под мои разговоры лучше спится? Доконали они тебя?  
\- Кто? – Какаши уже начал потихоньку задрёмывать, поэтому не сразу сообразил, о чём говорит учитель.  
\- Кошмары твои, – снисходительно уточнил тот. – Поди из-за них давно уже спишь паршиво?  
\- Так и есть… а как вы узнали?  
\- Видно по тебе, говорил уже, что ты на енота похож. Глазки бегают, а под ними круги от такенные!  
\- Ну да… наверное так и есть, – Хатаке вздохнул. – Вам виднее, конечно…  
\- Не думай о них, – доверительно проговорил учитель. – Они и отвяжутся.  
\- А призраки отвязываются, когда о них не думаешь? – Какаши встрепенулся.  
\- Не знаю, если честно, – Минато будто задумался. – Мне кажется, что эти должны отвязаться…  
\- Но вы даже не знаете, кто они!  
\- А ты знаешь? – скептично спросил сенсей.  
\- Ну… я догадываюсь!  
\- Знать и догадываться – разные вещи, дружочек. Вот когда будешь знать наверняка, ухватишь, так сказать, за руку и проведёшь опознание, вот тогда и говори. А вообще лучше забудь о них и не позволяй мешать спать.  
В этих словах определённо был резон. Сейчас, когда учитель был рядом и самозабвенно болтал с ним, Какаши всё казалось простым и нестрашным, даже «привидения» виделись забавными, а вовсе не угрожающими или наводящими ужас. Просто не думать о них! Не мешать спать, а то, ишь, выискались возмутители спокойствия! Он улыбнулся и опустил голову на подушку.  
\- Так, на чём я бишь вчера остановился? – мечтательно проворковал учитель. – А, да… Выходит он из кустов весь в опилках, а я ему и говорю…

* * *  
Долгий и какой-то муторный сон внезапно прервался. Какаши повернулся на бок, тишина заставила его заволноваться, он хотел было позвать учителя, но сквозь остатки дрёмы вдруг расслышал приглушённые голоса с кухни. Один из них точно принадлежал Минато, а другой… Какаши не мог понять, откуда ему знаком этот второй голос. Он постарался прислушаться, но слов было не разобрать, потому что за окнами бушевал дождь и гудел сильный ветер. Но неожиданно монотонные звуки смолкли, оборвавшись оглушительным грохотом тяжёлых капель по крыше.  
\- Во что ты втягиваешь моего сына? – эти слова произнёс обладатель второго голоса: мягкого и какого-то слегка хриплого, вопрос был задан без злобы или угрозы, только усталость сквозила в этих словах.  
\- Ну а что вы ему дали? – спокойно ответил Минато.  
Какаши весь вытянулся под покрывалом, словно бы это помогало ему лучше слышать, но говорящие почему-то умолкли, будто между ними повисла неловкая пауза. Какого чёрта происходит? Учитель же говорил, что кроме Какаши в деревне его больше никто не может услышать, а сейчас он с кем-то говорит прямо на его кухне! И кого он привёл? Или это грабитель? Хотя, разве стал бы сенсей болтать с грабителем? И о ком идёт речь? Говорящий произнёс «втягиваешь», не «втягивал» или «втянул», а именно «втягиваешь», получается, это происходит прямо сейчас! Неужели учитель врал, и на самом деле общается с кем-то ещё, называя именно этого кого-то ещё «неотложным делом»?!  
Хатаке кольнула зависть. Интересно, а что Минато говорит своему второму подопечному, когда собирается навестить Какаши? Как он его называет? Тоже неотложным или каким-нибудь другим? На душе стало неприятно.  
\- Что вы ему дали, вы не ответили, – повторил учитель с нажимом.  
\- Не знаю… – сокрушённо ответил его собеседник.  
\- Я бы вам сказал, но не буду. А то, что пытаюсь дать ему я, хотя бы принесёт пользу в будущем. А вы вообще подумали о будущем своего ребёнка, когда совершили… – Минато осёкся. – То, что совершили?  
\- Я не думал, что его будущее будет таким, – второй словно оправдывался перед сенсеем.  
\- Мне кажется, вы просто не думали, – строго парировал Минато. – Вы когда-нибудь занимались им по-настоящему? Обращали на него внимание? Он когда-нибудь был для вас чем-то большим, нежели просто довеском, которого можно взять с собой на тренировку и порадовать копеечными сладостями?  
Пауза снова затянулась. Было слышно, как Минато цыкнул, а его собеседник тяжело вздохнул. Интересно, о ком всё-таки они говорят? И кого учитель может так отчитывать? Минато никогда не казался Какаши хорошим педагогом. Возможно, из него вышел бы неплохой отец, но скорее мать. Сенсею было свойственно слишком оберегать своих подопечных, он бросался на их защиту, даже если опасность не стоила и выеденного яйца. И вот, когда реальная угроза появилась и предстала перед незадачливыми воспитанниками во всей красе, его, конечно же, не оказалось рядом, чтобы привычно заслонить их своей грудью, укрыть от всех тревог и переживаний, решить все проблемы самому, а потом шутить по дороге в деревню. Его не оказалось рядом. Конечно же, Какаши ненавидел его за это. Особенно первое время. Потом ненависть улеглась, уступила место обиде, а потом он сам стал самым худшим человеком в собственных глазах, и вся злость на сенсея безвозвратно улетучилась. Но всё же! Кого он сейчас поучал? Откуда этот голос может быть так хорошо знаком Какаши? Он терялся в догадках.  
Голос принадлежал явно взрослому мужчине, на это указывали и тембр, и хрипотца и, самое главное, интонации, с которыми тот разговаривал. Слишком уж много в этом голосе было смирения и усталости…  
\- Молчите… – Минато произнёс это как-то безразлично. – А ещё меня упрекаете. Вы замечали, как он растёт? Как меняется? Что его привлекает? Каким он становится?  
\- Он стал великолепным шиноби! – запальчиво произнёс второй. – Я горжусь им!  
\- Великолепным шиноби с пустым холодильником? – скептично протянул сенсей.  
\- У нас нет холодильника… – упавшим голосом ответил его собеседник.  
\- То-то и оно… Вы знаете, чем он занимается? Сколько зарабатывает? – наседал учитель.  
\- Откуда? Я не могу покинуть дом… – совсем едва различимо отозвался второй.  
\- И даже не догадываетесь? – в голосе учителя послышалась лёгкая издёвка, которую он явно неудачно пытался скрыть.  
Странно… Выходит, кто-то в деревне попал в ситуацию, так похожую на ту, в которой находился и сам Какаши? Ему тоже нечего есть, а миссии не приносят никакого дохода? Хатаке стало жаль этого незнакомого человека, уж он-то отлично знал, какая это на самом деле задница. Зависть к таинственному протеже сенсея прошла, на смену ей явилась радость, что и у этого горемыки в жизни появился Минато. Какаши хотелось надеяться, что и ему учитель принёс продуктов, а может и денег дал… Эти мысли как-то умаляли его чувство сопричастности воровству.  
Дождь снова застучал по крыше, а с кухни не доносилось больше ни слова. Но Какаши отчётливо ощущал это зыбкое присутствие совсемрядом. Он всё пытался вернуться мыслями к тому, чтобы вспомнить, откуда знает этот хриплый голос, но его неумолимо клонило в сон и сопротивляться не было просто ни малейших сил.  
Уже на границе дрёмы Какаши, словно через толстенный слой мягкой ваты, еле расслышал сенсея. Тот говорил мягко и дружелюбно, вовсе без ехидства или строгости. Собеседник ему что-то коротко ответил…  
\- Сакумо-сан, мне тяжело это говорить, но вам будет лучше, если вы просто перестанете…  
Какаши дёрнулся всем телом, намереваясь вскочить с кровати и побежать к говорящим. Сакумо! Это же его отец. Конечно, это был его голос. Голос отца, которого Какаши так силился забыть все эти годы, загоняя воспоминания о проведённом с ним времени всё глубже и глубже, пытаясь от них и вовсе избавиться…  
Он выпрыгнул из-под покрывала, съёжился от холода, едва коснувшись босыми ногами ледяного пола, и сломя голову влетел в кухню. Было тихо и светло. За окном на ветру шумели деревья, а солнце стояло уже довольно высоко в небе. Но секунду назад была ночь! Какаши озадаченно потёр нос и осмотрелся.  
\- Сенсей! – позвал он. – Сенсей, вы тут?  
Никто не отозвался. Хатаке задумчиво уставился на потолок, потом ещё раз посмотрел в окно и сел на табурет у входа в кухню, подперев подбородок рукой.  
В последнее время он всё чаще не мог отличить сны от яви, но подслушанная им ночная беседа казалась до боли реальной, Какаши мог поклясться, что не спал! Вот только клясться было некому и проверить свои догадки прямо сейчас он никак не мог.


	6. Chapter 6

Спешно доев остатки вчерашней роскоши, Хатаке быстро собрался и, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам и не вслушиваться в окружающие шумы, устремился к штабу. Он решил получить расчёт, но не браться за новое задание. Хотелось пусть всего лишь один день, но не колупаться в опротивевшей земле, или, чего доброго, драить помещения для скота. Какаши оправдывал себя на все лады, дескать, он вовсе не ленится, любой бы, улыбнись ему удача, послал бы это занятие куда подальше… Конечно, кто же будет заниматься таким постоянно? Даже вечные генины, похоже, игнорировали подобные поручения, оставляя их на корм совсем запущенным неудачникам, таким как… Хатаке поморщился.  
\- Какаши! Друг! – он резко поднял голову, оторвавшись от мрачных раздумий, и увидел Генму, спешившего навстречу и размахивающего на бегу руками. – Привет, друг!  
\- Привет, – опасливо кивнул Хатаке.  
Он не знал, чего следует ожидать от Генмы. Вроде как тот был неплохим парнем, но в нём явно была склонность вспыхивать, коли что не по душе, а от таких людей добра ждать крайне опрометчиво. Но сейчас Генма выглядел, хоть и взбудораженным, но весьма приветливым.  
\- Слушай, чего тут происходит, – выпалил тот, поравнявшись наконец с Какаши. – Чего расскажу… Только сразу предупреждаю, нужна твоя помощь!  
\- Что такое? – Хатаке напрягся, тревога только выросла от этих слов товарища.  
\- Ты только пообещай, что поможешь, – Генма умоляюще вылупился на него. – Тут такое… Такое!  
\- Какое? – переспросил Какаши, ему совершенно не хотелось впутываться в это дело, тем более он даже и представить не мог, что задумал Генма, а вдруг это какая-нибудь подстава?  
\- В общем, помочь можешь только ты, – Генма перешёл на заговорщицкий шёпот. – Очень надо, друг! Очень!  
\- Ладно, – неохотно пробормотал Какаши, ему тяжело давалось противостоять чужому давлению. Когда речь шла о субординации, он мог без труда отказать, но опыта общения с друзьями он не имел, посему испытывал определённую неловкость и не видел иного выхода кроме как покорно согласиться.  
\- Помнишь, мы вызывали этого духа? Ну, который шарик нашёл… – Генма воровато огляделся по сторонам, будто опасался, что кто-то может их подслушивать.  
\- Ну… да, – Хатаке кивнул, разве такое забудешь!  
\- Он не уходит! – пропищал Генма.  
\- Как не уходит? – опешил Какаши. – В смысле?  
\- Он всё ещё находится в нашем доме! – с паническими нотками прошептал товарищ, продолжая озираться по сторонам. – Я ощущаю присутствие, понимаешь? Конечно же, ты понимаешь! Ты же медиум! Я очень сожалею, что повёл себя так с тобой, я просто не подумал, что ты можешь приказать духу изводить меня! Но теперь я всё понял! Я понял и искренне раскаиваюсь, только убери его оттуда!!!  
Генма рванулся к Хатаке и повис на нём, умоляюще заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Я ничего ему не приказывал… – только и смог проговорить Какаши, он вообще с трудом переварил слова товарища, они казались полным бредом.  
\- Слушай, друг, я тебе верю! – проникновенно заявил Генма. – Я верю тебе во всём! Если не приказывал, значит, так и было. Возможно, мы просто не отпустили его после сеанса?  
\- Кого не отпустили? – Хатаке чувствовал себя чужим на этом празднике абсурда.  
\- Духа! Мы его вызвали, ну, конечно не мы, а ты. Я ни в коем случае не умаляю твоих заслуг. Ты приказал ему явиться, а потом мы не прогнали его, и он остался в моём доме!  
\- Это наверное потому, что ты меня прогнал раньше… – проворчал Какаши. Ему не хотелось об этом вспоминать, но обида всё ещё колыхалась в душе.  
\- Я очень раскаиваюсь, Какаши! – Генма дёрнулся и, кажется, намеревался рухнуть на колени, но Хатаке крепко схватил его за плечи. – Это был для меня хороший урок, понимаешь?  
\- Да ничего, я уже не злюсь, – Какаши отвернулся. – Чего злиться-то… Так и что у тебя случилось?  
\- Я постоянно чувствую присутствие! Потустороннее присутствие, сечёшь? Мне кажется, что этот призрак прикрепился ко мне, как лярва! Знаешь лярв? И прямо сейчас он высасывает из меня жизнь! – в голосе Генмы было столько ужаса, что Какаши невольно запереживал о товарище, похоже, тому нужна помощь не медиума…  
\- Прямо сейчас высасывает? – зачем-то уточнил Хатаке.  
\- Нет, сейчас я покинул проклятые стены, – серьёзно ответил Генма. – Когда я выхожу из дома, ощущение пропадает, но внутри находиться просто невозможно! Он там!  
\- А как ты определил? – Какаши чувствовал себя на редкость глупо и надеялся лишь на то, что никакому случайному прохожему не взбредёт в голову прогуляться прямо сейчас по этой безлюдной улочке.  
\- В общем, да… Ты прав. Прав как и всегда, дружище! Я сейчас всё расскажу, – Генма отдышался и заговорил с расстановкой. – В моём доме два этажа. Спальня родителей находится на втором, но мама была ранена в ногу, я уже говорил, поэтому сейчас она спит на первом, а отец – вместе с нею, то есть второй этаж необитаем! Понимаешь? Необитаем!  
Какаши коротко кивнул.  
\- И я часто слышу со второго этажа… Того, который необитаем! Понимаешь? Там никого не может быть! – Генма поднял брови. – Я слышу шаги!  
\- Шаги?  
\- Да! Шаги! Они доносятся оттуда, где у нас вторая ванная… Там ещё джакузи, то есть помещение довольно большое. И именно оттуда я слышу шаги! А ещё пару раз там предметы падали, я слышал! Но не смотрел… А один раз… Я услышал странный шум… – Генма ненадолго замолчал, будто набираясь решимости. – Я сильно струсил, но шум не утихал, и я решил подняться посмотреть, что там!  
\- И что же там было? – Какаши внимательно посмотрел на товарища, было похоже, что тот не врал.  
\- Джакузи была наполнена водой! До краёв! – Генма замолчал и уставился на Хатаке. – До краёв… Ночью!  
Какаши стоило больших усилий не выдать своего раздражения. Ах уж этот ушлый сенсей. Вот что он имел в виду, когда говорил, что даже после смерти удовольствия мира живых не стали ему чужды. А ещё отрицает, что воришка… Да он на медвежатника тянет! А на Генме тем временем вообще лица нет, довёл парнишку. Хатаке жалобно вздохнул.  
\- Ты поможешь его изгнать, Какаши? – с мольбой в голосе залебезил Генма. – И ещё… и ещё…  
\- Помогу… что ещё?  
\- Ещё я считаю, что дух скоро покинет мой дом и начнёт преследовать меня и на улице! – с опаской пробормотал Генма. – Мне страшно.  
\- Да не начнёт, – уверенно отозвался Какаши. – Знаю я этих духов…  
\- А вдруг начнёт?  
\- И что?  
\- И то… через пару дней у нас миссия. У меня и Райдо. Нам нужен третий шиноби, и я хотел позвать тебя… на случай, если нападёт призрак! Чтобы ты помог…  
\- Хм… – Какаши не нравилось, куда зашла эта беседа, но внезапно слова будто бы сами сорвались с языка: – А если на меня нападёт призрак? Кто мне поможет?  
\- Так я! – выпалил Генма. – Я помогу! Теперь-то я в это всё полностью верю. И тебе верю. Так что, один за всех, все за одного!  
\- А Райдо? Он вообще в курсе этого?  
\- Нет, я ему пока не рассказывал, к тебе побежал, – доверительно сообщил Генма. – Но он парень свойский, никому не разболтает. Лучше ты сам ему объяснишь что к чему, можно и без подробностей. Райдо не подкачает, я в нём уверен. Мы с детства дружим…  
\- И что за миссия? – Какаши скептично покосился в сторону от Генмы.  
\- Ранг Б, – гордо ответил тот. – Связано с поручением даймё.  
Хрена себе, Хатаке чуть не подавился. Миссии от даймё всегда оплачивались не просто хорошо, а, можно сказать, жирно! Это был сильный аргумент в пользу того, чтобы бросить всё и идти с ребятами пусть даже к чёрту на кулички.  
\- Так чего? Ты сможешь пойти с нами? – наседал Генма.  
\- Пожалуй, – Какаши решил, что если он сейчас не согласится, то не вылезать ему из хлева до морковкиного заговенья. А уж с таким настроем поохотиться на привидений ему и опасаться нечего, даже если кошмары настигнут его, рядом будет Генма, которому только дай волю окунуться в мистику, так он тут как тут.  
Не веря своему везению, Хатаке пропустил мимо ушей вопрос товарища, заметив лишь, как тот выжидающе смотрит на него, явно ожидая какой-то реакции.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, а домой ты придёшь ко мне духа изгонять? – мигом откликнулся Генма. – У меня завтра прабабушка приедет из страны Волн, пирожков напечёт!  
Пирожки звучали привлекательно, поэтому Хатаке снова кивнул и заверил, что обязательно придёт.  
\- А ты сейчас куда? – вдруг вполне спокойно осведомился Генма.  
\- В штаб, – нехотя отозвался Какаши. – Надо по делу…  
\- Пошли вместе! Заодно попрошу внести тебя в список нашей миссии, распоряжения получишь сразу, – воодушевлённо предложил Генма.

* * *  
Дальнейшие события напоминали прекрасный сон. Какаши получил такую миссию, о какой уже давно не осмеливался даже мечтать. Он ознакомился с распоряжениями, подписал необходимые документы, а после того, как он увидел сумму награды, на какое-то время даже перестал дышать, чтобы не спугнуть такую удачу.  
Покончив с этим, он поспешил распрощаться с Генмой, напоследок заверив того, что выполнит всё обещанное, и отправился получать плату за вчерашнюю прополку. Какаши было принципиально сделать это одному, потому что ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то знал, какую сумму он получит. Она была настолько жалкой, что ему было страшно представить ход мыслей того же Генмы, реши он сопоставить эти гроши со сложностью выполненной Хатаке миссии. Это без сомнений дурно повлияло бы на его репутацию.  
Уже на выходе из штаба Какаши неожиданно столкнулся с Ирукой.  
\- Здравствуйте, Какаши-сан, – привычно выпалил тот, но тут же спохватился. – Ой, то есть здравствуй!  
\- Привет, – дружелюбно отозвался Хатаке.  
\- Ну как продвигаются… эм… тренировки? – чунин едва заметно подмигнул.  
\- Если честно, – Какаши стало немного совестно. – Я не успел ничего прочесть… поздно вернулся.  
\- Ничего страшного, – подбодрил его Ирука. – Для этого нужно выделять время, иначе никак.  
\- Ну да, – протянул Какаши.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь после окончания рабочего дня заходить ко мне! – воодушевлённо предложил Ирука. – Когда возможность будет, разумеется.  
\- Да ладно, – отмахнулся Хатаке. – Тебе отдохнуть, наверное, хочется.  
\- А мне не в тягость, – поспешил заверить его Ирука. – Я иногда, ну, по секрету… – он понизил голос. – Сам с собой как будто бы уроки провожу, мне так нравится.  
\- Даже так?  
\- Ну да, смешно звучит, – чунин улыбнулся. – Но я так отдыхаю. Поэтому заходи, только книжку не забудь, она пригодится.  
\- Хорошо, только на днях не жди, – Какаши кивнул.  
\- Когда угодно, – радушно ответил Ирука. – Я побегу, ненадолго отходил, ждут меня.  
Помахав рукой, чунин скрылся в узком коридоре, ведущем к отделу приёма отчётов.

* * *  
Идти домой не хотелось. В какой-то момент Какаши подумалось о том, что и вправду можно было бы почитать книжку про кандзи, даже может быть выучить парочку, но мысли о предстоящей миссии будоражили, то и дело срываясь в направлении Генмы. И угораздило же сенсея повадиться в его дом… В гости к товарищу, чего уж скрывать, попасть хотелось. Его жилище было уютным, а еду он предлагал сытную и вкусную. Но всё-таки следовало отбросить все суеверия о спиритических сеансах и просто потолковать с учителем о том, что такой достопочтенной персоне как он не следует вторгаться в чужие дома, а тем более принимать там ванну, хоть он и призрак, это не даёт ему права портить другим нервы таким необычном образом.  
Хатаке почувствовал себя строгим родителем, собирающимся отчитать озорного ребёнка, на секунду ему даже стало смешно, но неожиданно в памяти всплыла ненароком услышанная им сквозь сон беседа. Он был уверен, что наяву слышал голос отца. И, вспоминая его слова, Какаши почувствовал себя скверно. Улыбка тотчас же сползла с его лица, сменившись привычной кислой миной. Хатаке натянул маску повыше и побрёл по улице куда глаза глядят, раз за разом проигрывая в голове тот странный диалог.  
Он намеревался сегодня отдохнуть, развеяться, но в итоге брёл, уставившись себе под ноги, пребывая под грузом тяжких мыслей. Его отец оправдывался перед учителем… Какаши давно не вспоминал детство, а сейчас не мог унять эти воспоминания, когда-то казавшиеся светлыми, а теперь будто бы обнажающие перед ним свою неприглядную суть. Минато был прав, отец никогда особенно не заботился о нём. Со стороны можно было принять за заботу то, что Сакумо всегда тут и там таскался с сыном, но на деле родительским теплом там и не пахло. С пелёнок Какаши бывал на тренировочном полигоне, его игрушками были оружие и снаряжение. Возможно, лишь тем, что он не знал иной жизни, объяснялась его общепризнанная «гениальность»…  
Иногда отец пытался быть ласковым или даже нежным. Он предпринимал нелепые попытки порадовать сына, по первости они даже имели успех. Но Какаши рос и видел другие семьи, отношения между родителями и детьми, заботу и любовь. В своей семье он, как ни старался, этого не ощущал. Всегда оставался тоскливый осадок оттого, что все подношения от отца были словно бы прихвачены в последнюю минуту, и вовсе не для того, чтобы порадовать Какаши, а лишь чтобы заявить о собственном внимании, о том, что отцу будто бы не всё равно. Но в его взгляде, повадках, словах Какаши всегда видел обратное. Как и в его поступках. Особенно в последнем из них. Ничего кроме непререкаемого манифеста полного безразличия к сыну. Именно тогда Какаши и решил всё забыть. И как можно скорее.  
Сейчас он и сам не знал, что же всё-таки заставило его подорваться с кровати этой ночью. Пускай маневр и не удался, но что стало поводом? Будь отец жив, имей Какаши возможность просто прийти к нему, он никогда бы ею не воспользовался. Тогда почему? Ответа не было.  
Он понурился ещё больше и, пиная на ходу сухую веточку, зашагал по просёлочной дороге к фермам. За последний год Хатаке практически возненавидел эту дорогу, но сейчас она не вела его к грязной работе за жалкие гроши, а потому не вызывала неприятных эмоций. Он огляделся по сторонам, но одёрнул себя. Не хватало ещё забыться и случайно заметить кого-нибудь из его жутких преследователей, которые сегодня, словно смилостивившись, до сих пор щадили его.  
\- Ты куда это собрался, дружочек-пирожочек, – вдруг раздался из-за спины резкий голос учителя. – По дарам природы соскучился?  
\- Э? – Какаши поник. – Нет… просто… гулял.  
\- Ох уж эта золотая пора: безделье и мечты, мечты и безделье, всем мы были молодыми, – элегически возвестил сенсей.  
\- Я не бездельничаю! – выпалил Хатаке.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Да! – Какаши даже чуть топнул ножкой, чтобы подчеркнуть свою кристальную честность. – Я получил миссию. Очень важную… – он доверительно понизил голос. – для даймё.  
\- Да ладно? – с любопытством протянул учитель. – Серьёзно? Для даймё? Хвалю-хвалю, молодчина! Давно уже пора за ум браться. Мой лучший ученик, я тобой снова начинаю чуть-чуть гордиться. Самую малость, конечно. Маленечко. Масюпунечку. Да.  
\- Я понял, – негромко процедил Хатаке.  
\- Какой ты у меня понятливый, – умилился Минато. – Ну так что, в котором доме живёт твой тиран?  
\- Какой тиран?  
\- Ну этот видный парень, которого трудно победить, легко заметить и невозможно забыть? – стал перечислять учитель. – Ну, тот, который тебя бил!  
\- Гай что ли? – глупо спросил Какаши. – Так он не бил меня! Я же сказал.  
\- Точно! Именно Гай, – торжественно произнёс Минато. – Ну так что, который из коттеджей его?  
Хатаке обвёл взглядом стоявшие в отдалении покосившиеся фермерские домики и пожал плечами.  
\- Вроде никакой. Я не совсем уверен, что знаю, где Гай живёт…  
\- Как так? – напряжённо вопросил Минато. – Как ты можешь не знать адреса собственного друга? Как же ты ходишь к нему в гости? А куда ты пойдёшь, если что-нибудь случится? Глупо как-то, не находишь?  
\- Не знаю… – Какаши вздохнул. – Я в гости-то не хожу, а когда что-то случается, тем более.  
\- С этим нужно что-то делать, что-то менять, крутиться! Крутиться! – запричитал сенсей. – Как белка в колесе. Где обычно ты встречался с этим своим Гаем?  
\- На тренировочном поле, – не задумываясь ответил Какаши. – Он там целыми днями торчит: с утра до вечера.  
\- Мм, спортсмен? Уважаю, – промурлыкал сенсей.


	7. Chapter 7

Пусть Коноха и не была маленькой деревенькой, а больше напоминала небольшой городок, всё здесь находилось совсем рядом. Свернув с просёлочной дороги, Какаши всего лишь был вынужден миновать редкий пролесок, и он выбрался на широкую немощёную тропу, ведущую к тренировочному полигону. Вдали уже виднелась его ограда.  
Гая удалось засечь прежде, чем тот появился в зоне видимости. Звуки тяжёлых ударов о дерево и бодрые выкрики в духе «Ещё разок!» и «Эге-гей» возвещали о его присутствии. Какаши пошёл на шум и вскоре заметил Гая, орудовавшего кулаками перед деревянным манекеном. Он был так увлечён тренировкой, что Хатаке, совершенно не скрываясь, подобрался довольно близко, прежде чем Гай его заметил.  
\- О, приветствую тебя, мой вечный соперник! – кажется, во всю мощь своих лужёных голосовых связок выкрикнул он.  
\- Привет, – пробормотал слегка оглушённый Какаши, потирая затылок.  
\- Воу-воу, причёска атас, но какая энергетика, – обескуражено протянул сенсей. – Меня прям сносит…  
\- Ты пришёл потягаться в удали?! – громогласно вопросил Гай, хотя вопросительная интонация разве что угадывалась.  
\- О, конкуренция! Какаши, ну-ка, давай покажем ему, кто тут альфа-самец! – азартно воскликнул учитель.  
Соревноваться Хатаке совсем не хотелось, поэтому он лишь неохотно кивнул на предложение Гая, что-то невнятно пробурчав в ответ.  
\- Сегодня твоя очередь выбирать соревнование, – торжественно провозгласил Гай. – В каком состязании мы сойдёмся на этот раз?!  
Какаши сглотнул, ничего путного на ум не шло, но напрягаться чрезвычайно не хотелось, как и ударить в грязь лицом перед учителем. Выбрать игру в камень-ножницы-бумагу банально не позволяла совесть, а сил на что-то большее Хатаке в себе категорически не ощущал. Только сейчас он в полной мере чувствовал, насколько его вымотала эта гонка за генинскими миссиями, и хотел простого отдыха. Но отдых в привычном понимании был невозможен в компании невероятно энергичного Майто Гая, именовавшего себя Зелёным зверем Конохи. И это прозвище не было безосновательным, в Гае действительно присутствовало нечто зверское, иначе объяснить его феноменальную неутомимость было попросту нельзя.  
\- А ты серьёзно подходишь к выбору, Какаши, мне нравится твоя сосредоточенность! Не даёшь своему уму ни секунды отдыха! – восторженно прокричал Гай. – Мозг ничуть не менее важен, чем тело, он так же нуждается в каждодневных тренировках. Сейчас я прямо-таки могу слышать, как скрипят твои извилины!  
\- Что-то я ничего не придумал, – признался Какаши.  
\- Уступаешь честь выбрать дисциплину мне? – воодушевлённо спросил Гай. – Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уступал мне. Это выглядит так, словно ты считаешь меня слабее и даёшь мне возможность выбрать то, в чём я сам уверен! Мне не нужна жалость, Какаши.  
\- Просто… полная… жесть… – проговорил Минато. – Просто… жесть! Меня шарахает от него!  
Хатаке поморщился. Он не знал, шарахает ли и его тоже, но уши определённо закладывало.  
\- Не считаю я тебя слабее, – проворчал он. – Просто не могу придумать…  
\- Ладно, что насчёт тайдзюцу? Поединок со связанными руками? Может, лучше с завязанными глазами? Или соревнование в выносливости – пятьсот кругов вокруг деревни… на одной ноге! Или отжимания? Уверен, что смогу достойно потягаться с тобой в этом. Пять тысяч отжиманий!  
Гай не умолкал, продолжая перечислять, когда вклинился учитель.  
\- Слушай, этот кандидат мне нравится. Такой в обиду не даст, и упорства на десятерых, давай сразу перейдём к активным действиям…  
\- Академическая гребля! – орал тем временем Гай.  
\- Что это значит? – Какаши спросил Минато, смысл его слов беспощадно ускользал из-за оглушительного рёва Гая.  
\- Это значит: берём байдарки, вёсла и сплавляемся по реке! Заинтересован, вечный соперник?! – поспешил разъяснить Зелёный зверь.  
\- Пожалуй, не в этот раз, – сдавленно пробормотал Хатаке, представляя себе этот аттракцион безумия. – Что ещё есть?  
\- Уйма всего! – отрапортовал Гай. – Аэробика! Трико и утяжелители – элегантный поединок на равных! Выслеживание дикого зверя в лесу: спортивное ориентирование…  
\- Предложи ему поединок с поцелуями! – взвизгнул Минато.  
\- Это что значит? – Какаши брезгливо наморщил лицо.  
\- Мы внедримся в лесополосу и попытаемся… – заговорил скороговоркой Гай.  
\- Ну, например, кто продержится дольше во время французского поцелуя, – мечтательно протянул сенсей. – Это с языком. Или… или я придумал! Кто глубже просунет язык в рот оппонента! Гениально! Какаши, предлагай ему.  
\- Ни за что! – выкрикнул Хатаке.  
Гай потрясённо замолчал. Неожиданная и непривычная тишина звенящим пологом обрушилась на Какаши.  
\- Тебе не нравятся мои предложения, вечный соперник? – как-то удручённо и совсем тихо спросил Гай.  
\- Что? – Какаши показалось, будто он не расслышал, или он просто не мог поверить, что и этот голос тоже принадлежит Зелёному зверю.  
Гай, запинаясь, выдавил:  
\- Тебе не нравятся…  
\- А, нет, вовсе нет! – перебил его Хатаке. – Предложения очень хорошие. Но мне, если честно, сегодня не хочется заниматься такими изматывающими вещами.  
\- Тяжёлая тренировка? – с пониманием и каким-то подобием бодрости спросил Гай.  
\- Да, вроде того… – Какаши кивнул.  
\- Понимаю! – Гай энергично затряс головой и произнёс с вызовом: – Но что может быть лучше после изматывающей тренировки, чем ещё одна?!  
\- Может, просто прогуляемся?  
\- Вечный соперник, неужели ты предлагаешь прожигать время, не совершенствуясь?! Я не верю! – в голосе Гая слышалась по меньшей мере вселенская скорбь.  
Какаши растеряно оглядывался, лихорадочно соображая, какое же соревнование предложить, пока в дело не вмешался сенсей и всё не пошло наперекосяк.  
\- А чем тебе поцелуи-то не нравятся? – будто почувствовав, что о нём вспомнили, подал голос учитель. – Мужчинка неплох, возьмём в оборот, пострижём, приоденем, такого можно и на вечеринку взять в качестве яркого аксессуара, и в магазин, чтоб сумки таскал. И тебя на руках носить будет, даже просить не придётся! Главное подсекать, Какашенька, подсекать!  
Хатаке лишь раздражённо вздохнул. Ничего хоть сколько-нибудь годного в голову не приходило, а тут ещё сенсей с его сомнительными увещеваниями. Чего он добивается, что это за рассуждения о мужчинках у него?  
\- Ну так как? – возглас Гая оторвал Какаши от раздражающих мыслей. – Академическая гребля, спортивное ориентирование, выносливость? Что выбрал?  
Внезапная идея озарила Хатаке и показалась ему вполне сносной: занятие несложное, но и не совсем плёвое.  
\- Давай метать кунаи, – предложил он.  
\- Отлично! Просто отлично, – сразу же поддержал его Гай. – А чтобы не было так просто, мы не будем пользоваться мишенями!  
\- Это как? – Хатаке не понял замысла товарища. – В чём тогда соревнование, если мишени нет?  
\- А в том, что мы будем загадывать друг другу слова, которые нужно будет сложить из попавших в нужные точки пространства кунаев! Можно кидать их в деревья, в землю, в манекены, главное, чтобы получилось загаданное противником слово!  
Что-то в этом соревновании не нравилось Какаши. Особых трудностей в том, чтобы метнуть кунаи в определённое место, он не видел, но зачем такие сложности? Почему бы не обойтись мишенями? Но спорить не хотелось, он и так сам предложил состязание, а оспаривать дополнительные условия – как-то не слишком вежливо с точки зрения этики поединка… И придут же такие вещи в голову: кому сдалась эта этика? Повзвешивав в уме все «за» и «против», Какаши всё же решил согласиться и принять поправку Гая.  
Сенсей разочарованно что-то проворчал, когда ребята двинулись к вековым деревьям, чьи стволы от земли и докуда хватало глаз были покрыты отметинами от метательного оружия.  
Поначалу всё было просто. Какаши загадывал имена или фамилии сверстников, а Гай, который с трудом запоминал людей и ничуть не стеснялся этого факта, – простенькие слова. Счёт был ровным, и ничто не предвещало худа, когда Зелёный зверь, каллиграфически исполнив на ближайшем дереве имя Генмы, громогласно возвестил:  
\- Книга!  
Конечно же Хатаке знал это слово. Пусть он и не любил особо читать, но с понятием был более чем знаком, беда заключалась в другом. Какаши не знал кандзи, которым эта самая «книга» обозначается. А ведь это что-то из совсем простого, для начинающих. Да уж, стоило вчера уделить хоть немного времени учебнику Ируки, авось сейчас бы не хватал ртом воздух, панически пытаясь вспомнить то, чего скорее всего и не знал отродясь.  
\- Ну же, вечный соперник! – поторапливал его Гай.  
\- Сейчас-сейчас, – прищурившись, пробормотал Хатаке.  
\- Ой, Какаши, чего сложного-то? – взвыл сенсей. – Там такая палочка, поперёк чёрточка, и в общем закорюченька такая чик-пик в обе стороны, ну и пипка! Пипка, Какаши, не забудь про пипочку.  
Гори огнём эта чёртова пипочка, Хатаке нахмурился. Он никогда и помыслить не мог, что незнание каких-то там дурацких кандзи может привести его к такому мерзкому и провальному во всех смыслах моменту… Ему было стыдно и обидно, по спине сбегали капли пота, но никакого понимания, что за пипочка, не приходило.  
Какаши резко выдохнул и метнул кунаи так, чтобы сложить из них слово таким образом, как оно слышится.  
\- Выносите меня, – трагически прошептал Минато.  
\- Неплохо! Молодец! – оживился Гай. – Выбрал сложный вариант из нескольких иероглифов, Какаши! Это сильно! Ну и уел ты меня, но я не чувствую себя проигравшим!  
\- У нас ничья, – заметил Какаши.  
\- Да, как и обычно! А значит мы равны в своей силе и постигаем новые возможности одновременно! Наше идеальное соперничество завораживает, а?  
\- Да… да… – Хатаке закивал, мысли разбегались, он не мог сосредоточиться, потому что до сих пор трясся от нервной дрожи. Какаши не привык быть на волосок от провала, особенно находясь при этом у кого-нибудь на виду.  
\- Я вижу, тебе надоело метание оружия? – спросил Гай, подойдя поближе. – Если быть до конца искренним с тобой, вечный соперник, то и мне хотелось бы передохнуть.  
Какаши посмотрел на него с огромной благодарностью.  
\- Но передохнуть с пользой! – продолжил Гай. – Поэтому предлагаю отправиться в раменную и посвятить себя поеданию пищи, что поспособствует поднятию нашего боевого духа! И делать мы это будем в режиме соревнования! Кто съест больше еды за один час!  
\- Это… – Какаши несмело потупился. – У меня нет с собой достаточно денег, чтобы участвовать в этом поединке…  
\- Не беда! – Гай приосанился. – Деньги это ничто, главное – сила и юность, вот что нужно ценить! Я заплачу за твою еду, соперник, если ты не откажешь побороться со мной!  
Хатаке было неудобно, но, зная Гая, он понимал, что лучше было согласиться, ведь тот всё равно не отстанет.

* * *  
В раменной средь бела дня было почему-то немноголюдно. Обычно посетители ходили сюда на обед, но сегодня лишь в самом углу приютился единственный едок.  
Гай громогласно озвучивал пожелания к меню, пока Хатаке пытался отогреть руки в карманах. Погода не радовала, но под навесом раменной было хоть сколько-нибудь теплее, чем на пронизывающем ветру снаружи.  
Первую чашку рамена Какаши съел с большим аппетитом, даже обогнав Гая. Тот азартно цыкнул и заказал ещё, попросив также принести онигири и хлебцы. Какаши принялся за вторую порцию. Он всё ещё ощущал голод, но спешить уже не хотелось, когда вдруг боковым зрением он заметил какое-то еле уловимое движение.  
Хатаке покосился в сторону неясного шевеления, ничего больше не увидел и собирался уже снова упереться взглядом в тарелку, когда один из рисовых шариков покачнулся на блюде, быстро подкатился к его краю и скользнул вниз. Какаши проследил за ним и увидел, как недолго пролетев по косой траектории, шарик… растворился в воздухе! Хатаке сделал вид, что не обратил внимания и продолжил есть как ни в чём не бывало, исподтишка поглядывая на блюдо с онигири.  
\- Вот это да, – вдруг воскликнул Гай, Какаши от неожиданности подпрыгнул и чуть не подавился лапшой, как будто его только что застукали за мошенничеством. – Вот это аппетит! Мне кажется, ты близок к тому, чтобы превзойти меня, мой вечный соперник!  
Хатаке покосился на тарелки Гая – его рисовые шарики до сих пор оставались нетронутыми, как и хлебцы. Глянув на свою еду, Какаши чуть не хлопнул ладонью по столу, рискуя выдать своё негодование: единственный хлебец и сиротливая парочка онигири ютились на просторных блюдах. Вот даёт сенсей! Он понимает вообще, что это по меньшей мере неспортивно?!  
К своему сожалению, Какаши не имел ни малейшей возможности урезонить учителя прямо сейчас. И что оставалось? Учитывая полную невозможность покинуть место проведения поедательного соревнования путём ухода под землю, оставалось только терпеть, как обычно.  
Последние онигири исчезли спустя ещё несколько секунд, а вслед за ними в последний полёт отправился и хлебец. Какаши возмущённо кашлянул, надеясь хотя бы таким образом усовестить разошедшегося учителя, но, не успев толком сообразить, что происходит, получил мощный удар по загривку. Подавшись вперёд, Хатаке едва с разгону не насадил глаза на собственные палочки.  
\- Всегда рад помочь другу в беде, – радостно отрапортовал Гай.  
\- В какой ещё беде? – прохрипел Хатаке.  
\- Ты так рвался к победе, что подавился! – отозвался Зелёный зверь. – Но не в моих правилах пользоваться слабостью соперника!  
\- Да не давился я, – сконфуженно пробормотал Какаши.  
\- Смотрю, ты уже серьёзно обгоняешь меня! Но я не привык сдаваться, – Гай повернулся к продавцу рамена. – Повторите наш заказ ещё раз, пожалуйста!  
Тяжело вздохнув, Какаши уставился на третью тарелку лапши и на новые блюда, ломившиеся от рисовых шариков и хлебцев. Как и следовало ожидать, сенсей себя упрашивать не заставил. И как только Гай не замечает этого безобразия? А продавец? Он же стоит совсем рядом. Им обоим будто бы кто-то специально глаза отводит… Какаши ощутил, как в нём закипает жажда справедливости, но он вовремя одёрнул себя. Не хватало ещё опозориться. Мало того, что он автоматически проиграет соревнование Гаю, да кого вообще волнует это соревнование? Куда опаснее было привлекать внимание к проделкам Минато хотя бы потому, что свидетели потребуют объяснений. Разумеется, объяснения у Хатаке были, только кто захочет слушать этот полоумный бред?  
Скрепя сердце, Какаши продолжил есть, то и дело воровато озираясь. Гарнир по-прежнему пропадал, но ровным счётом никому не было до этого никакого дела. Гай безнадёжно отстал от него, поэтому торопиться не имело смысла. Хатаке задумчиво колупался палочками в тарелке и злопыхал по поводу учителя. Как на зло тот не подавал никаких сигналов. Знает же, когда затаиться. Вот же хомяк!  
Никогда раньше Какаши даже не мог вообразить такого о своём сенсее. А оказывается, вот он какой. Разочаровываясь в людях, обычно называют их такими же как все. Но учитель был совсем другим. Неужели вся эта чудовищная начинка из пошлых мыслей и оскорблений вперемешку с тягой к проникновению в чужие жилища и расхищению неизвестно чьей еды (о деньгах и думать не хотелось) присутствовала в нём всегда? Даже тогда, когда он вёл тренировки?  
Какаши не мог поверить, что всё это время, пока он, Обито и Рин проводили на полигоне в присутствии учителя, его голова была забита чем-то подобным. Интересно, что он думал о них? Хатаке одолевали противоречивые эмоции. С одной стороны ему было чрезвычайно любопытно это узнать, с другой же – от этих мыслей он испытывал неподдельное омерзение.  
Так или иначе, вряд ли представится возможность спросить у сенсея об этом. Даже если отбросить банальное чувство такта, которое явно было чуждо Минато, у него всегда оставалось непреложное право попросту не отвечать. И Какаши был уверен, что учитель им воспользуется. Да и как это может повлиять на их отношения?  
Пускай учителя теперь было тяжело назвать приятным человеком, это не умаляло его значения для Какаши. Это Минато пришёл в тот момент, когда всё было из рук вон плохо, предложил руку помощи, окунул Хатаке в омут каких-то абсурдных происшествий, которые не только помогли убить время и вырваться из тоскливой круговерти, но и, пусть пока лишь слегка, но осветили ему путь в будущее.  
Не будь тех безумных посиделок у Генмы, не было бы миссии ранга Б, которая послужит прекрасным стартовым рывком для возвращения на постоянную службу, а то, того и гляди, даже в АНБУ. Не будь идиотской сцены в штабе, Хатаке так и рисковал бы навсегда остаться полуграмотным недоучкой и комплексовать из-за этого до конца жизни. И ладно ещё, если незнание письма будет чревато лишь эмоциональным дискомфортом… Какаши вспомнилась кипа документов у Ируки в руках. Думать о том, что однажды он провалит миссию из-за того, что так и не удосужился выучить проклятые кандзи, совсем не хотелось. Хатаке принял решение сегодня же вечером взяться за книжку со смешными зверушками, а сразу после миссии отправиться к Ируке, наплевав на свою дурацкую гордость.  
Лапша уже почти остыла, когда Какаши очнулся от размышлений и с удивлением отметил, что Гай его уже почти нагнал. Проигрывать совсем не хотелось. Хатаке чувствовал желание накормить своё самолюбие перед походом к Ируке сполна, да и самому как следует подкрепиться не мешало.  
До истечения условленного времени Какаши успел умять ещё две тарелки рамена, а сенсей тихой сапой прикончил по паре блюд онигири с хлебцами. Дуэль была однозначно выиграна, особенно учитывая тот факт, что Гай выбыл из соревнования после третьей порции рамена, но вовсе не был расстроен, нахваливая Какаши на все лады, пока тот продолжал есть.

* * *  
Какаши покидал раменную с тяжёлым сердцем и, чего уж скрывать, желудком. Он был абсолютно сыт и ему казалось, что он не идёт, а лишь перекатывается с боку на бок, как головка сыра. Гай отказался прогуляться и собирался вернуться на полигон, но у Какаши мысли о тренировочном поле не вызывали ничего кроме тошноты, поэтому он вовсе не жалел, что предпочёл отправиться домой.  
Сенсей молчал. Хатаке отчётливо ощущал его присутствие, даже иногда ему казалось, что он слышит напряжённое сопение учителя, но дальше дело не заходило. Самому Какаши тоже что-то будто бы мешало заговорить. На погружённой в вечерние сумерки узкой улочке не было ни души, но Хатаке ощущал непонятную угрозу. Не опасность для жизни, а не некий дискомфорт, словно с минуты на минуту кто-то должен появиться на его пути, а значит для разговора с призраком время неудачное.  
Это предчувствие казалось Какаши глупым, он уже собирался было отмахнуться от него и высказать учителю всё, что о нём думал на протяжении сегодняшнего дня, но тут неподалёку послышались торопливые шаги.  
\- Какаши, – голос Генмы звучал почти неслышно по сравнению с криками Гая. – Весь день тебя ищу!  
\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Хатаке, когда они поравнялись.  
\- Да! В моём доме полтергейст! – на одном дыхании выпалил Генма.  
\- Что? – Какаши был обескуражен, ведь учитель всё это время был с ним, а значит в доме Генмы творится что-то неладное.  
\- Полтергейст!  
\- Вещи летают? – спросил Хатаке, параллельно отметив, что сенсей не спешит ничего прокомментировать.  
\- Нет, не совсем… – Генма вздохнул. – Тут запутанная история…  
\- Ну ты говори, – махнул рукой Какаши.  
\- В общем, мою маму ранили, я уже говорил. И тут такая штука… она не ест мяса. Это не связано с ранением, в общем, сейчас поймёшь… – сбивчиво затараторил Генма. – Мяса она не ест, отец сейчас за нею ухаживает, готовит для неё и ест вместе с мамой – то же, что и она. Я обычно обедаю у Райдо, а вечером только сладости таскаю, – он сконфужено примолк на пару секунд, но потом продолжил: – А завтра бабушка приезжает. Я это тебе тоже уже рассказывал. Пирожки будет печь. И мясо… мясо…  
\- Что с ним? – переспросил Хатаке, заметив нервозность товарища.  
\- Пропало мясо! – всплеснул руками тот. – Парная вырезка. Пропала! Я искал – нет нигде, папка искал – тоже не нашёл, даже мама поднялась…  
Какаши ощутил непередаваемое, просто-таки невыносимое чувство стыда. Ему по традиции вновь захотелось уйти в землю, пустить там корни, да так и остаться безмолвным кустом вместо того, чтобы сейчас чувствовать себя настолько гадко. Конечно, это могло оказаться простым совпадением. Может, Генмино мясо просто куда-то завалилось, и вся его паника – лишь плод его разыгравшегося воображения. Но почему-то Какаши не мог в это поверить. Он совершенно однозначно был уверен в том, что собственноручно приготовил и употребил злосчастную вырезку вчера с чудесным гарниром из риса и овощей, которые вполне могли так же ранее принадлежать семейству Сирануи.  
\- Какаши? – Генма тронул его за плечо. – Что хочет сказать этим призрак?  
Хатаке и самому хотелось бы знать, что скажет по этому поводу Минато, но тот как воды в рот набрал. Неужто-таки обожрался в раменной? Так ему и надо!  
\- Не знаю, – в сердцах огрызнулся Какаши.  
\- Ты чего? Я что-то не то сказал? – Генма напрягся.  
\- Нет, нет… извини… просто в последнее время от этих призраков спасу нет, – пробормотал Хатаке.  
\- Так это не кровавое жертвоприношение? Призрак не намекает, что кто-нибудь из нас – следующий? – с придыханием вопросил Генма.  
\- Следующий – сказал заведующий, – вдруг выпалил Минато.  
От такой наглости Хатаке даже поперхнулся. Так хотелось сказать сейчас что-нибудь резкое, но не объяснять же потом Генме, что переругивался с призраком. Да к тому же Минато всё-таки его учитель, Какаши не мог набраться смелости открыто ему нахамить, хотя следовало бы.  
\- Не думаю, – устало вздохнул он. – Наверное, призрак просто так шутит: перекладывает вещи… они это могут.  
\- Главное, чтобы он на миссии не начал вещи перекладывать, – с опаской протянул Генма. – Ну, ты знаешь…  
Да, Какаши знал, о чём он говорит. Им нужно было доставить секретный приказ, подписанный самим даймё. Генма не знал всей этой призрачной подоплёки и не был осведомлён о, как оказалось, весьма скверном нраве сенсея Минато, посему его тревога была понятна.  
\- Не переживай, – уверенно сказал Какаши. – Всё будет нормально. Там буду я… да и с чего ты вообще взял, что призрак увяжется за нами на миссию?  
\- Мало ли, – Генма пожал плечами. – Они же где хотят, там и бродят.  
\- Слушай, – Какаши вдруг посетила одна идея и он понизил голос, подойдя к Генме поближе. – А призраки всегда ходят там, где хотят?  
\- В смысле? – тот слегка отпрянул, но тоже перешёл на шёпот.  
\- Бывает так, что призрак не может покинуть дом? – Хатаке сглотнул.  
\- Так ты же с ними общаешься? – недоверчиво нахмурился Генма. – Неужто не знаешь?  
\- Общаюсь, а не изучаю. Не знаю, – недовольно отозвался Какаши.  
\- Вообще бывает, – Генма покачал головой. – Когда это призрак самоубийцы…  
Какаши удивлённо вскинул брови, но постарался поскорее придать лицу как можно более отстранённый вид.  
\- Спасибо, – сдержанно произнёс он. – Я так и думал…  
\- Да не за что, – отмахнулся Генма. – То есть, ты уверен, что нам не угрожает опасность?  
\- Сто процентов, – откликнулся Хатаке.  
Ещё немного пошушукавшись с Генмой о предстоящей миссии, Какаши распрощался с товарищем и отправился дальше к дому. Сенсей с тех пор, как выдал эту идиотскую фразу, больше не произнёс ни слова. И это давило. Какаши не мог определиться, что именно он сейчас ощущает, но ему явно было не по себе…  
Внезапно Какаши показалось, что ветки одного из ближних кустов по левую сторону дорожки пошевелились. Это было немыслимо, ведь учитель, пусть и не подавал явных признаков жизни, но определённо был рядом. Нет, они бы не осмелились. Его преследователи всегда безошибочно выбирали момент, когда Какаши был один, когда никто не мог его видеть и не мог им помешать творить всё, что вздумается. Но сейчас… неужели для них это больше не имеет значения?  
Он стал выискивать взглядом знакомые и уже практически привычные признаки их присутствия: сгустки темноты, мельтешащие тени, растекающиеся лужицы тёмной вязкой жижи там и сям. Какаши прислушивался к шуму листьев на ветру, силясь расслышать в нём какие-нибудь слова. Но всё было тщетно. Он до боли напрягал зрение и слух, ожидая в любой момент самого страшного, когда сзади вдруг донеслось:  
\- Какаши?...  
Он подскочил на месте и обернулся.  
\- …семпай? – договорил Тензо, удивлённо уставившись на него из-под протектора своими огромными чёрными глазами.  
Встретить сослуживца, если это слово вообще применимо к парнишке, с которым ему доводилось работать лишь пару раз, да и то весьма разобщённо, здесь и сейчас Какаши совершенно не ожидал. Весь вид Тензо свидетельствовал о том, что он не просто случайно прогуливался по этой улочке, а целенаправленно шёл к Хатаке. Но зачем? Что АНБУ могло от него понадобиться?  
\- Здравствуй, – пробормотал Какаши.  
\- Здравствуйте, – прошелестел Тензо. – Я здесь по поводу вашей предстоящей миссии.  
\- Её уместно обсуждать здесь? – спросил Хатаке и тотчас же прикусил язык, ведь буквально несколько минут назад он зубоскалил о ней с Генмой, очень хотелось надеяться, что Тензо этого не застал.  
\- Не вижу никаких препятствий, – мягко улыбнулся тот. – Вы находитесь в ранге джонина, а значит будете командовать операцией…  
Вот об этом-то Какаши почему-то не подумал раньше. А ведь действительно, кто будет главой отряда, если Генма и Райдо – чунины? Какое-то смутное опасение закралось в мысли. Конечно, он был рад прибыльному заданию, но вот так сразу и руководить? К такому жизнь его не готовила!  
\- А кто это у нас тут такой маленький? Такой миленький? – вдруг просюсюкал Минато. – Какаши, это кто такой у нас тут?  
Хатаке напрягся. Если до этого поведение сенсея его напрягало, ну, максимум, настораживало, то теперь его бойкий настрой начинал слегка пугать.  
\- Я должен был убедиться, что вы в курсе вашей задачи, – тем временем продолжал Тензо. – Завтра я прибуду, чтобы передать вам особые указания непосредственно от заказчика.  
\- Ну кто же это, не томи! – верещал сенсей.  
\- Тензо, – отрывисто сказал Какаши. – Я всё понял.  
\- Вам будет удобно утром? – спросил тот.  
\- Тензо, сюси-пусечка ты моя, – заглушая его слова, продолжал ворковать учитель. – Тензо! Какая прелесть. Какаши! Внимание, Какаши! Забудь всех своих Гаев-шмаев и прочих Ирук, мы берём этого! Мы берём этого и вырастим его для себя! Идеально!  
\- Да заткнись ты уже! – совершенно неожиданно для себя злобно выпалил Хатаке.  
\- Извините… Какаши… семпай… – Тензо потупился.  
В сумерках его лицо казалось Какаши другим, не таким, каким он его запомнил. Его чёрные глаза были наполовину прикрыты, длинные волосы скрывались за спиной. Ветер лишь слегка ерошил чёлку. Если бы не этот протектор…  
Хатаке усилием воли стряхнул наваждение.  
\- Это ты извини, я не тебе… – говоря это, Какаши понимал, что ни к чему хорошему подобные откровения не приведут, а потому лихорадочно подыскивал более или менее верибельное продолжение для своих объяснений.  
\- Понятно, – как-то смиренно ответил Тензо. – Так вам удобно завтра утром?  
Какаши ждал, что последуют какие-нибудь вопросы, может быть, даже агрессия, но это смирение его окончательно подкосило. Казалось, что этот день не может стать ещё более ужасным, чем был до этого, но теперь… У Хатаке попросту опускались руки. И что такое творится с сенсеем? Поначалу он был пускай и чересчур раскрепощённым, но в общем контексте его шуточки смотрелись относительно уместными. А теперь учитель несёт какую-то белиберду совершенно невпопад, будто бы озлобившись на него. Какаши не мог понять, в чём он провинился. Но осознавал, что его общение с сенсеем оказывает влияние и на взаимодействие с другими людьми. Если с Генмой ещё всё прокатило, то Ирука мог посчитать его идиотом, Гай – мошенником, если бы заметил, а Тензо… тот мог по меньшей мере обидеться, и это только в том случае, если не брать в расчёт его служебное положение. Несмотря на юный возраст Тензо работал в АНБУ и имел связи с Корнем. Хатаке, конечно, не собирался вышагивать перед сослуживцами на цырлах, но и открыто хамить им не желал, себе же дороже выйдет.  
Задумчиво отведя взгляд в сторону, Какаши заметил испытующе смотрящего на него Тензо. Он явно ждал ответа.  
\- А, да, да… – рассеянно пробормотал Хатаке. – Спасибо…  
Он даже не понял, за что поблагодарил Тензо, но тот вежливо кивнул и через мгновение исчез на крыше ближайшего дома. Какаши бесили эти трюки АНБУ. Он и сам, разумеется, пользовался техниками скоростного перемещения, но всегда полагал, что в его исполнении эти приёмы не выглядят такими позерскими.


	8. Chapter 8

До дома Какаши шёл молча. Он даже не предпринимал попыток заговорить с сенсеем, уж больно странно тот вёл себя в последнее время, и теперь Хатаке даже не представлял, с чего начать: столько тот успел навытворять всего лишь за день!  
Входная дверь, щёлкнув, неслышно отворилась. Дома было привычно холодно и темно. Какаши всегда спешил включить свет, чтобы избежать сюрпризов от своих кошмарных посетителей, но сегодня он чувствовал себя настолько вымотанным, что не глядя добрался до койки и рухнул на неё лицом вниз.  
Конечно же, он не собирался спать. О каком сне может идти речь, ведь столько всего случилось? В голове вертелись мысли о миссии, о кандзи, о том, каким вкусным было Генмино мясо, о подозрительных выходках учителя, о призраках, которые не могут покинуть дом, о снах и о том, на кого всё же был похож Тензо в тот момент…  
Какаши уже начинал сниться какой-то тревожный и блеклый сон, когда резкий звук вырвал его из состояния зыбкой дрёмы.  
За время отдыха глаза успели привыкнуть к темноте. Поэтому, вскочив с кровати, Какаши сразу заметил завалившийся набок табурет, всегда стоявший у входа в кухню. Рядом с ним валялись ранее сложенные на него вещи.  
\- Сенсей, – вполголоса позвал Какаши, почувствовав, как не может сдержать панику. – Сенсей!  
Ответа не было. Пронзительная тишина давила на голову, стягивала виски как тугой обруч и заставляла пульс бешено колотиться в ушах. На кухне что-то звякнуло. Этот звук показался Хатаке оглушительным, через мгновение он оборвался, и по помещению пронёсся странный шелестящий гул, напоминающий ропот сразу множества голосов.  
Не может быть. Какаши оцепенел. Только не сейчас. Хотя, разве они могли улучить момент ещё более подходящий? Именно сейчас в полной тишине и ночной темени Хатаке был беззащитен как никогда. Именно сейчас… Он не мог пошевелиться от сковавшего его ужаса, но в то же время не ощущал враждебного присутствия. Лихорадочно бегая глазами из стороны в сторону, он не видел никаких признаков того, что они уже здесь. К тому же, всё-таки, они никогда не перемещали предметы…  
Может быть, всё это морок? Наваждение? Иллюзия? Но это не укладывалось у Какаши в голове. Его ночным посетителям был свойственен гротеск. Повалившийся табурет ничто по сравнению с их неиссякаемой фантазией.  
\- Этого… ничего… нет… – едва слушающимся языком прошептал Хатаке, пытаясь подвигать онемевшими от ужаса конечностями. – Этого… ничего нет!  
Что-то упало и покатилось по кухонному полу. В темноте Какаши не мог рассмотреть, что издаёт этот негромкий звук… Внезапно в освещённый лунным светом из окна прямоугольник как-то неестественно медленно будто бы вплыла монетка. Она почти остановилась и через секунду, накренившись вбок, упала с металлическим звоном.  
\- Сенсей? – Какаши наконец-то сумел сдвинуться с места и влетел в кухню.  
Его собственное дыхание, казалось, заглушало сейчас все остальные звуки. Хатаке попытался сосредоточиться и дышать пореже и не слишком глубоко. Но лишь когда он сумел задержать воздух в лёгких, до его слуха донеслось еле слышное и незамеченное ранее сопение. Словно это дышит больной человек: вдохи сипящие, выдохи долгие и рваные…  
\- Учитель? Вы тут?  
\- Тут, – хриплый шёпот, лишь отдалённо напоминающий голос Минато, раздался из комнаты.  
Какаши, зачем-то до боли вглядываясь в темноту, крадучись пошёл на звук.  
\- Сенсей? Где вы? – прошептал он, стоя на пороге.  
\- Тут, – прошелестели прямо у него над ухом.  
\- Что происходит? Что с вами? Почему вы так странно говорите? – Какаши был напуган, он был готов простить учителю все сегодняшние выходки, о которых, к слову, уже успел позабыть, лишь бы тот подал голос ещё раз.  
\- Тут… – в этот раз шёпот звучал с кухни.  
Что это за игра? Хатаке обречённо заломил брови. Он решительно ничего не понимал, но снова отправился на голос учителя.  
\- Я… не успею… – Какаши не смог расслышать все слова из-за внезапного порыва ветра за окном.  
\- Не успеете? – переспросил он. – Что с вами?  
\- Каждый день… чувствовал, – будто по слогам выдавил из себя учитель. – Что… остаётся… меньше…  
\- Вы же не хотите сказать?! – Какаши всплеснул руками.  
Он вертелся на месте, прислушиваясь изо всех сил, но не мог разобрать ни слова в прерывистом сопении. Хатаке толком не понял, о чём именно толкует сенсей, но какое-то шестое чувство будто бы подсказывало ему, что происходит. Какаши боялся даже подумать эту мысль, не то чтобы облечь её в слова, да ещё и таким образом, чтобы это не звучало ни жалко, ни грубо…  
Какаши ощущал, что с учителем что-то не так. Только это «не так» не из разряда вещей, на которые можно сердиться…  
\- Слышишь? – словно бы ветер качнул листья деревьев.  
\- Слышу! Слышу! – Хатаке выкрикнул и весь подобрался. – Я слышу!  
Глаза начинало щипать, и Какаши хотелось думать, что всё это понарошку.  
\- Только не замолкайте!  
Сопение стихло или потонуло в гуле уличного ветра. Хатаке метался по крохотной кухне, то и дело задевая стол, но не мог уловить ни звука кроме проклятого ветра. Он вцепился в дверной косяк и зажмурился.  
\- Почему вы молчите! – сквозь зубы процедил он, силясь не заплакать.  
\- Слышишь… – раздалось совсем рядом.  
\- Я слышу! Слышу!!! – Какаши запнулся. – Или вы хотите сказать…  
\- …Слышишь… ме…  
\- Нет… – Хатаке бессильно разжал пальцы и, позволив себе скатиться вниз по косяку, опустился на корточки. – Вы правы… я вас не слышу.  
Теперь всё становилось ясно. Теперь всё вставало на свои места. Но от нахлынувшего понимания не становилось легче. Недаром накануне Какаши задумался о контексте и шуточках учителя… Вот, что он упускал. В памяти пронеслись последние дни. Генма, Ирука, Гай, Тензо… Учитель пытался шутить, но с каждым днём как будто становился всё менее словоохотливым. Ссылался на занятость и всё чаще сопел вместо того, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. Он и сейчас сопит в перерывах между обрывками слов.  
Думать об этом не хотелось, но мысли, словно обезумев, заполняли голову до надсадно гудящего где-то в висках пульса.  
И вдруг Какаши с силой вцепился в дверной косяк, так, что почувствовал, как ногти вонзаются в ноздреватое от сырости дерево. Вот, значит, как? Целую неделю летал по Конохе и худа не знал, и лишь под конец вспомнил об ученике?  
Обида сдавливала лёгкие, не давая дышать, подгоняла сердце к глотке, заставляла руки трястись, а колени подгибаться, но Какаши нашёл в себе силы встать, до заноз сжимая пальцы на опоре косяка.  
Хатаке было физически больно от переполняющих его ужаса, обиды и злости на учителя. Тот пришёл к нему умирать? Пришёл, чтобы ещё раз покинуть его? Чтобы беззаботно убить время, а потом уйти, не попрощавшись, и оставив его, Какаши, наедине со всем этим? Где он был всю эту неделю, о которой проговорился? Которая сначала по его словам была всего несколькими днями? Почему, едва стоило всему пойти на лад, как пришла пора потерять едва зарождающееся зыбкое ощущение комфорта?  
Горячие слёзы текли по щекам, Какаши жмурился, с силой вжимаясь лбом в шероховатую деревяшку. За собственными всхлипами он не слышал учителя, но чувствовал его взгляд, пронзающий будто бы со всех сторон, и норовил отвернуться.  
Ему хотелось высказать всё, что крутилось в голове, но то ли слёзы душили, то ли совесть давила на горло… Хатаке рвано дышал, практически не чувствуя воздуха в лёгких, и ощущая, как с каждой секундой усиливается навязчивая дурнота.  
Неожиданный шорох, прозвучавший совсем рядом, будто оглушительный грохот, заставил Какаши разом затихнуть. Он приоткрыл саднящие от слёз глаза и слегка повернул голову на шум. Его куртка лежала на полу прямиком под гвоздём, на котором должна была висеть, а простая шариковая ручка, которую он всегда носил в кармане, откатилась к самой кровати. Какаши уронил голову на грудь, с сожалением подумав о том, какой же он растяпа…  
Но вдруг ручка зашевелилась, заскользила по шероховатым доскам пола, взметнулась вверх и закружилась в воздухе. В следующий момент хлопнула дверца старого шкафа, словно притаившегося в тёмной нише у дальней стены. С момента смерти Сакумо этот деревянный монстр так и стоял закрытым, Какаши даже не подходил к шкафу, ведь в нём хранились вещи отца, о котором даже просто вспоминать подчас было непосильно больно.  
Хатаке заметил, как в темноте будто бы блеснули ослепительно белым листы бумаги, маленьким вихрем спланировавшие на кровать.  
Внезапно включился свет. Какаши зажмурился. Пусть освещение в его домике и можно было назвать ярким лишь с огромной натяжкой, но и этого хватило, чтобы разбередить привыкшие к темноте заплаканные глаза.  
Проморгавшись, Хатаке потёр веки руками и несмело посмотрел в сторону своей койки. Бумажные листки лежали на покрывале россыпью, их краешки едва заметно подрагивали, будто их касался лёгкий ветерок. Ручки на полу не было. Какаши пригляделся и заметил её там же на кровати, совсем рядом с бумагой.  
Аккуратно, чтобы не засадить занозу, опираясь о дверной косяк, он оттолкнулся рукой и на затёкших ногах сделал несколько настороженных шагов к кровати. Уголки листочков разом задрожали, будто приглашая его подойти поближе. Ручка описала в воздухе небольшую дугу и, кувыркнувшись у самой поверхности покрывала, зависла над одной из бумажек и принялась резко чиркать по ней.  
Брови Какаши сами собой поползли вверх, когда он, не смея сдвинуться с места, вытянул шею, пытаясь лучше разглядеть происходящее. На листке тем временем появилась надпись:  
«Не бойся. Это я. Я тебя слышу.»  
Хатаке ойкнул и всхлипнул. Ручка остановилась и беззвучно зависла в воздухе, казалось, лишь чуть касаясь кончиком стержня бумажного листа.  
Тяжело дыша, Какаши смотрел на аккуратные, слегка округлые, иероглифы так, словно собирался воспламенить их своим взглядом.  
\- Почему вы пришли?! – выкрикнул он.  
«Не сердись. Однажды я просто будто бы очнулся ото сна», – бегло начертила ручка.  
\- Почему вы пришли ко мне?! – Хатаке топнул ногой. – Вы же понимаете, о чём я говорю! Зачем вы пришли ко мне, вы же знали!  
«Знал что?»  
\- Вы знали, что исчезнете, зачем вы пришли в самом конце? Почему не сразу? – Какаши чувствовал себя бессильным, задавая этот вопрос, бессильным и очень глупым, но слова будто бы сами срывались с языка.  
«Я хотел повидать тебя».  
\- Не больно-то и хотели, – упавшим голосом отозвался Хатаке и вздохнул.  
«Но я успел и рад этому», – быстро написал учитель.  
Что толку было обвинять сенсея? Кто такой для него Хатаке Какаши? Ученик? Пусть даже лучший из учеников. По крайней мере, единственный, оставшийся в живых. Но он, кем бы сам себя ни считал, совершенно неважен для Минато. Он не близкий человек для своего учителя, не друг и не сын. Просто эгоистичный ребёнок, которому никогда не хватало тепла, всегда было мало, и он был готов пойти на всё, чтобы загрести больше жара. Пусть даже истлеть в нём, сгорев заживо.  
Сейчас Какаши даже не пытался осознать всей абсурдности происходящего. Ему было плевать. Да, он беседовал с призраком. Но что такого, если среди живых людей он не может найти то, чего хочет больше всего?  
Хатаке бессильно опустил плечи.  
\- Вы искали своего сына, да? – очень тихо произнёс он.  
Ручка, не двигаясь, парила над бумагой. Так продолжалось не меньше минуты, пока она не вильнула кончиком и не вывела новые иероглифы:  
«Возможно».  
\- Понятно, – протянул Какаши.  
Вдруг шальная мысль пронеслась в его голове. А что если…  
\- Учитель, а тогда ночью… вы правда говорили с призраком моего отца? – Хатаке вздёрнул подбородок и испытующе уставился на ручку.  
«Ночью ты крепко спал», – неторопливо написал учитель.  
\- Но я слышал голоса!  
«Всем людям снятся сны, даже отличным шиноби».  
Какаши подошёл ближе и опустился на край койки возле листов бумаги. Он почему-то поверил учителю. Будь привидение Сакумо в доме, оно подало бы знак. Какаши был в этом уверен, особенно теперь, когда знал, на что способны потусторонние силы.  
Вдруг ручка встрепенулась и принялась старательно черкать новую надпись.  
\- Сны… это… – Какаши так старался прочесть её, что даже начал проговаривать слова вслух, но несколько незнакомых кандзи не давали ему продраться сквозь короткий текст.  
Хатаке стало невероятно обидно. Он даже не может узнать, что хочет донести до него учитель, возможно, в последние минуты своего земного существования, просто из-за того, что он неспособен запомнить родную письменность. Какаши резко сжал пальцы на покрывале и почувствовал, как ладонь схватилась за что-то твёрдое под тканью. Он машинально перевёл взгляд в сторону загадочного предмета и заметил краешек обложки учебника, который пару дней назад получил от Ируки.  
У Какаши как будто камень с плеч свалился, когда он взял книжицу в руки и, торопливо перелистав страницы, выхватил взглядом неизвестные иероглифы.  
«Сны – это лишь малая доля правды», – гласило послание.  
Такой ответ его окончательно запутал. Какаши несмело отвёл глаза от листка и почти шёпотом спросил:  
\- А что тогда правда?  
«Тебе не хватает отца», – чуть помедлив, написал учитель.  
Несмотря на нарочитую медлительность, что-то поспешное было в этом ответе. Какаши едва заметно поморщился. Он понимал, что учитель не хочет говорить прямо, а что может быть лучше, чем поднять тему о покончившем с собой родственнике, чтобы вывести беседу из неугодного русла? Вряд ли хоть кто-то, не говоря о самом Хатаке, хотел бы обсудить подобный эксцесс…  
Но терять уже было нечего. Терять было нечего уже несколько дней. Даже маячащие перспективы ладной жизни сейчас оставались лишь перспективами, и если им не суждено сбыться, так тому и быть.  
Какаши не знал, на что в действительности способны все эти приведения, но отчётливо понимал, что сам он не способен уже, увы, ни на что. В особенности на ожидание и угодливые тактичные реверансы, когда это может быть последний шанс узнать хоть какую-то толику правды, пусть на деле она ему может оказаться не так-то и нужна.  
\- С чего вы взяли? – выпалил он, гневно глядя на исписанную наполовину бумагу. – Что вы вообще обо мне знаете?  
Ручка вздрогнула, будто отреагировав на его напряжённый тон, и в следующий момент принялась за письмо.  
«Я твой учитель, а значит знаю тебя достаточно», – вывела она будто с издёвкой.  
Эти размытые ответы начинали раздражать Хатаке. Они совсем не были похожи на обычную для последних дней манеру речи сенсея. Казалось, будто он тщательно взвешивает каждое слово теперь, когда у него появилось для этого время. Какаши вздрогнул, внезапно подумав о том, что прямо в этот момент может твориться в голове у учителя, о тех мыслях, которые он до этого без стеснения озвучивал… Пусть такой Минато и вызывал к себе противоречивые чувства, но он ощущался живым и успел стать привычным для Какаши, а вот нынешние его слова неумолимо напоминали о старых воспоминаниях, об отстранённом и словно бы вечно чего-то непонимающем, да и не пытающемся понять учителе…  
\- Почему же тогда раньше мне ни разу не снился отец? – воскликнул Хатаке, но осёкся, вспомнив о недавнем бесшумном появлении Тензо, и продолжил уже тише. – И тогда, у Генмы… откуда вы могли всё это знать? Почему вы не отвечаете прямо?  
Ему было уже наплевать на то, что учитель может просто прекратить контакт. Потому что пользы разговор без смысла принести не мог по определению. Но ручка снова дёрнулась, и Какаши замер, неотрывно следя за появляющимися на бумаге словами. Он раздосадовано нахмурился, в очередной раз увидев незнакомые кандзи и, чертыхнувшись, начал судорожно перелистывать страницы учебника, который так и не выпустил из рук.  
На этот раз послание гласило: «Тебе от этого в любом случае не будет никакого толка».  
Какаши шумно захлопнул книгу. Вот, значит, как? По крайней мере Минато ничего не отрицает, получается… всё могло сложиться иначе? И почему ему не сиделось в своём потустороннем мире? Зачем он явился и разбередил брешь одиночества своим присутствием? Какаши поджал губы.  
\- Если вы… можете это, – сквозь зубы процедил он. – Почему бы вам было не найти в своём мире Кушину и не провести с нею всё это время?  
Внезапно исписанный листок взмыл в воздух над кроватью и затрепетал, скручиваясь в измятый комок. Хатаке смотрел на него, не в силах отвести взгляд, когда смятая бумажка резко метнулась в угол и, ударившись о стену, мягко отскочила на пол.  
Какаши так и сидел бы с приоткрытым ртом, глядя на неподвижный бумажный комок, если бы его внимание не привлёк тихий шорох.  
Ручка споро плясала над одним из оставшихся на койке листков, выводя очередное послание.  
«Я же не спрашиваю у тебя то же самое про Обито?»  
Что?   
Какаши подобрался, не веря своим глазам. Сердце сжалось от этих слов, словно кровью нацарапанными на равнодушной бумаге. Да что учителю знать про Обито? Какаши никогда и никому не говорил, что для него значил Учиха, но это определённо был удар ниже пояса. Но понимал ли сенсей, насколько болезненным для Какаши будет его ответ? Можно было сомневаться в этом сколько угодно, но насколько бы странно ни вёл себя Минато ни тогда, ни теперь, назвать его дурачком у Хатаке никогда не повернулся бы язык…  
Он бездумно и не моргая смотрел на уже начинающую расплываться перед глазами фразу. Было ли дело в слезах или в чём-то ещё, ему было всё равно. Найти Обито? Как это возможно? И разве он уже не нашёл его? Разве это не Обито держит его всякий раз ледяными до озноба руками, не позволяя отвести взгляд? Разве не Обито в тишине идёт за ним и пытается заговорить? Разве не Обито всё это время был ближе к нему, чем все живые вместе взятые? Пожалуй, эти мысли были единственной причиной, по которой Какаши терпел все нападки своих потусторонних преследователей, позволял им даже больше, чем следовало, а однажды… и не противился вовсе ледяным пальцам, вонзающимся в чувствительную кожу всё сильнее и чувственнее. Обо всём этом учитель не может знать, как не может знать ничего ни об Обито, ни о нём самом.  
Какаши был готов потянуться к листку и смять его на этот раз собственными руками, но бумажка дёрнулась, словно предугадав его движение, и успокоилась лишь у самой подушки.  
«У меня не много времени, Какаши, – иероглифы больше не были безукоризненно ровными, их округлость сменилась неаккуратными резкими очертаниями. – Возможно, ты сам ещё не осознаёшь до конца, чего хочешь. Но я считаю, что должен позаботиться о тебе, как бы ты ни пытался мне противиться».  
Хатаке только и успевал листать страницы учебника, сверяясь с появляющимися на листке словами.  
«Присмотрись к своим друзьям, тебе не стоит оставаться одному, ты же видишь, к чему это может привести… А для начала приберись в комнате. Все любят ходить в гости, дружочек. И начни, пожалуй, с этого огромного шкафа у стены».  
Какаши затравленно глянул на отцовский шкаф. Он ни за какие коврижки не собирался даже прикасаться к этому деревянному чудовищу. Но сейчас где-то в глубине, даже может в глубине души, шевельнулось странное чувство, будто это что-то вроде последней воли, последней просьбы учителя. И, как бы сложно и мерзко не было её выполнять, у Какаши словно бы нет возможности ослушаться.  
Он не мог подобрать слов, не знал, что сказать учителю напоследок, а когда сумел-таки выдавить из себя сдавленное «спасибо», листок вместе с ручкой совершенно безжизненно валялись на покрывале и никак не отреагировали на него. Какаши ждал и ждал, пока не начал безудержно зевать, а потом совершенно неожиданно настало утро…


	9. Chapter 9

Он сидел на койке, причудливо сгорбившись, и ошалело хлопал глазами, то и дело норовя сощурить их от яркого солнечного света, бьющего в кухонное окно. Этого света хватало, чтобы наполнить весь его маленький домик. Казалось, солнечные зайчики проникали в каждый угол, нагло резвились на полу и на стенах. Словно теперь для них было предостаточно места в этом доме, который никогда ранее не казался Какаши настолько опустевшим. Будто бы даже его самого больше не было в этих утлых стенах…  
Спина нещадно затекла и отзывалась болью на любую несмелую попытку пошевелиться. Какаши, наморщив лицо, старался расправить плечи и шею, когда в дверь тихо поскреблись. Скованность как рукой сняло, а пустота, до этого казавшаяся абсолютной, стала просто пронзительной, как будто в противовес чужому присутствию снаружи.  
Какаши резко подскочил на койке и сгрёб листки в охапку, по пути в ванную запрятав их под валявшуюся на полу куртку. Он спешно ополоснул лицо и помчался к двери, чтобы наконец открыть её в ответ на очередной еле слышный стук.  
За порогом переминался с ноги на ногу Тензо. Он выглядел приветливо и едва заметно улыбался уголками губ, будто смущаясь.  
\- Здравствуйте, семпай, – он слегка поклонился.  
\- Заходи, – сказал Хатаке, кивнув в знак приветствия.  
Тензо расположился за столом и принялся раскладывать принесённые с собой бумаги и документы. Он долго рассказывал об особенностях маршрута операции и окружающей местности, потом ознакомил Какаши с путём следования АНБУ и с зонами, в которых исполнителям будет угрожать особая опасность. Хатаке продолжал кивать, честно пытаясь вникнуть в ход разговора, но его мысли постоянно возвращались к ночному происшествию. Пряча чуть смятые листки, он видел на них написанные чужой рукой ровные иероглифы, значит эта беседа отнюдь не являлась сном…  
\- Думаю, всё понятно? – расслабленно проговорил Тензо, уставившись на Хатаке.  
\- А… да-да, – рассеянно отозвался тот.  
\- Тогда завтра приступайте к исполнению и действуйте в полном соответствии с этими инструкциями, – было забавно наблюдать за тем, как серьёзно наставляет этот мальчишка. – Я могу идти?  
\- Пожалуй, – всё так же, не до конца придя в себя, сказал Какаши.  
Едва дверь закрылась за спиной Тензо, Хатаке облегчённо вздохнул. Он отвратительно себя чувствовал, и все эти противоречивые мысли не давали ему покоя, а перед предстоящей миссией следовало хорошенько отдохнуть.  
Тихий скрип донёсся из кухни. Какой-то неясный, но головокружительно сильный всполох надежды на миг ослепил Какаши, и в следующий момент он стремглав ворвался в помещение, едва не сшибив хлипкий стол. Дверца комода, в котором хранилась еда, была приоткрыта и с негромким скрежетом раскачивалась туда-сюда. Хатаке воспрянул и уже было рванулся к комоду, когда створка с резким хлопком отворилась и из неестественно тёмного в солнечном свете нутра комода на него уставилось белое, будто светящееся лицо, утопающее в тёмных, словно поглощающих любое освещение, всклокоченных волосах.  
Хатаке подался назад и, ощутив как оцарапал спину о что-то напоминающее ледяные иглы, кинулся к входной двери. Вслед ему раздался звонкий смех.  
\- Тензо! – что было сил заорал Какаши, босиком выскочив на улицу.  
Ему так хотелось надеяться, что тот ещё не ушёл слишком далеко. Но надежда угасала с каждой секундой, проходившей в тишине, разрываемой приближающимся смехом, всё больше похожим на затравленный собачий лай.  
\- Тензо! – ещё раз крикнул Какаши, понимая, что это его последний шанс, потому что цепкие пальцы уже холодили своими прикосновениями его шею, а дверь за спиной предательски скрипнула, выпустив наружу запах сырой земли вперемешку с затхлостью.  
Он стоял неподвижно, одновременно боясь моргнуть и боясь держать глаза открытыми. Помимо своей воли ловил каждое касание ледяных рук на своей коже, ощущая как мурашки бешено несутся по позвоночнику. Какаши не знал, страх ли заставляет его это испытывать или это какое-то уродливое удовольствие… Его ноги что-то коснулось.  
\- Семпай?  
Прямо перед ним стоял Тензо. Какаши был готов поклясться, что не видел, как он подошёл. В одно мгновение холодные руки разжались, а воздух вокруг наполнился запахами осеннего утра. Хатаке смотрел на Тензо испуганными глазами не в силах моргнуть или отвести взгляд.  
\- Что-то случилось? – с нотками участия спросил тот.  
\- Нет… нет, – пробормотал Какаши. – Не знаю…  
Он понимал, что выглядит не лучшим образом. Как понимал и то, что подобное поведение может плохо повлиять на его работу, но искушение было слишком велико, особенно сейчас, когда страх лопнул как мыльный пузырь при появлении Тензо. Теперь Какаши не мог позволить себе так просто его отпустить. Он тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться хотя бы от части сковавшего его оцепенения.  
\- Я зачем-то нужен вам? – Тензо вопросительно склонил голову набок.  
\- Да, – Хатаке кивнул. – Помоги мне.  
\- Чем я могу быть полезен?  
Раньше он никогда не просил никого о помощи, но сейчас, похоже, этот унизительный, но вместе с тем неожиданно приятный момент настал. Какаши лихорадочно пытался сообразить, о чём же именно он может прямо сейчас попросить Тензо. Какой предлог выбрать, чтобы тот не уходил? Не уходил как можно дольше… Ведь не может же он просто так сказать, что его преследуют негодующие духи умерших, которые не дают ему ни шагу ступить. Это было бы слишком.  
Но вдруг идея пришла, казалось, сама собой.  
\- В доме, там, – Хатаке неопределённо махнул рукой назад. – Мне нужно помочь со шкафом. Я не справлюсь… сам.  
\- Конечно же я сделаю для вас, что смогу, – воодушевлённо отозвался Тензо. – Показывайте!  
Хатаке немного помедлил на пороге, прежде чем открыть дверь. Наконец он укорил себя за нерешительность и дёрнул створку.  
Помещение было всё также залито яркими солнечными бликами, будто на дворе был самый разгар жаркого летнего дня. Пустота больше не давила. Какаши воровато заглянул в кухню – комод был закрыт. Ничто не напоминало о случившемся здесь всего несколько минут назад.  
Он указал на примостившийся у стены пыльный шкаф.  
\- Вот этот, нужно… убрать в нём, – Хатаке вздохнул. – Тут, наверное, много разных вещей.  
Он никак не мог найти в себе смелости подойти ближе и открыть злосчастный шкаф. Но за него это сделал Тензо. Отворив дверцу он поморщился, видимо, чтобы не чихнуть и шмыгнул носом, тотчас утерев его перчаткой.  
Сейчас, стоя в бликах ослепительно яркого света, Тензо словно был каким-то другим. Его глаза казались чуть меньше и не выглядели привычно тусклыми, в них тоже плясали задорные зайчики. И он улыбался. И было в этой улыбке что-то притягательное, светлое, знакомое, но словно бы давно забытое.  
\- Ваш отец был героем, – мягко произнёс Тензо, бережно доставая из заросшего пылью и паутиной нутра шкафа потёртый и чуть потускневший от времени протектор.  
Они разбирали вещи, стряхивали с них пыль, укладывали и говорили. Много говорили. И Какаши не мог отделаться от чувства, будто это старый разговор, которого иногда казалось и не было вовсе, к которому он часто возвращался в своих воспоминаниях, только и норовивших обратиться кошмарами. Разговор, который он всё это время мечтал продолжить, договорить до конца, и в то же время, Какаши не хотел, чтобы он заканчивался.  
Солнце клонилось к закату, когда шкаф окончательно опустел, а на полу устроились аккуратные стопки бумаг и вещей.  
\- Ой, – Тензо запустил руку в шкаф, чтобы протереть полки. – Здесь ещё что-то.  
Через секунду он вытащил на свет пыльный и выцветший свиток. Обычно именно в такие свитки шиноби запечатывали свои техники.  
\- Посмотрите? – он протянул свиток Какаши.  
Какаши осторожно взял шероховатый свёрток и развернул бумагу. Он пробежал глазами несложную печать… Это была техника призыва. Видимо, раньше ею пользовался отец.  
Тензо засобирался, Хатаке провожал его как-то бездумно, его мысли постоянно скакали между разговором об отце и старым свитком, а вместо товарища он будто бы видел кого-то другого, кого хотел не то забыть навсегда, не то, всё-таки поверив в чудо, отыскать в своём мире.

* * *  
\- Техника призыва! – выкрикнул Какаши и мазанул своей кровью по шероховатой поверхности опечатанной бумаги.  
Стихийно образовавшееся облако пара перед ним быстро рассеялось, и его взору явились восемь разнокалиберных псов с протекторами Конохи.  
\- Добрый вечер, – откуда-то снизу раздался усталый, но чинный басок.  
Хатаке посмотрел под ноги и увидел карликового мопса, вышагивающего прямо у ног гигантского бульдога. Казалось, этот бульдог может одной лапой придавить крохотную собачонку.  
\- Меня зовут Паккун, – всё тем же слегка надменным тоном продолжал мопс. – А это мой отряд псов-ниндзя: Буру, Гуруко, Биске, Акино, Уруши, Шиба и Ухей.  
Все собаки поочерёдно кивали и, казалось, скалили свои пасти в подобии улыбки.  
\- Здрасте, – ошалело протянул наконец Какаши.  
\- Мы прибыли по вашему призыву и готовы служить вам, – вдруг мопс тяжело вздохнул и нахмурился. – Боже, кого я обманываю. Мальчик, ты кто? Неужели…  
\- Хатаке Какаши, – несмело представился Какаши.  
\- Как ты вырос! – воскликнул пёс, похожий на гончую, кажется, Ухей.  
\- Да ладно? – Акино двинул бровями и поправил лапой тёмные очки на переносице. – Какаши?  
\- А ты похож на своего отца, – хмыкнул мопс и добавил приказным тоном: – Маску сними.  
За последние дни Какаши так часто приходилось снимать маску и слышать приказной тон, что он, ни секунды не думая, выполнил требование.  
\- А нет, не похож, – протянул Паккун. – Ну да ладно. Какие у тебя приказания? Хотя… сам понимаешь. Просьбы. Давай называть их так.  
Мопс выглядел надменным, а остальные собаки с интересом уставились на своего нового хозяина. Какаши ощутил себя в центре всеобщего внимания, и ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
\- Просьба… одна наверное.  
\- Слушаем, – пробасил Паккун, приподняв одну бровь, отчего его мордочка приобрела скептичное выражение.  
\- Вы можете остаться у меня на ночь? – тихо спросил Хатаке.  
Морда мопса, казалось, вытянулась от удивления, а вот остальные члены отряда явно воодушевились, но ожидали реакции командира.  
\- Мм, – Паккун кашлянул совсем по-человечески. – Если у тебя есть корм, а ещё лучше – еда, то почему бы и нет?  
\- Секунду, – Какаши, стараясь не поворачиваться к собакам спиной, просеменил на кухню и заглянул в комод, еда была, пусть и без мяса. – Да, есть.  
\- Остаёмся, братва! – выкрикнул косматый Уруши и первым ринулся в кухню.  
За ним последовали и другие, а огромный Буру примостился у кровати, лениво поглядывая на общую суматоху.  
Паккун взялся руководить процессом готовки, предварительно посетовав на то, что вегетарианская диета вредит шиноби всеми возможными способами. А после сытного ужина все улеглись спать, сгрудившись кто на койке, а кто вокруг неё.  
Какаши засыпал долго, чувствуя, что его сердце вот-вот готово выпрыгнуть из груди от счастья, и боясь, что этот звук может разбудить спящих вокруг псов. Потом кто-то из собак начал заливисто храпеть, а кто-то – тонко лаять во сне. Ему впервые за все эти годы было тепло и совсем не страшно. Пригревшись среди мягких пушистых тел, он совершенно незаметно для себя провалился в сон, где были, пожалуй, все: и шумные псы-ниндзя, и учитель Минато, то и дело отпускавший сальные шуточки, и Генма с Ирукой и Гаем о чём-то спорили, и Тензо улыбался, а рядом с ним стоял Обито и улыбался тоже, и даже Рин приветливо махала рукой…

ЭПИЛОГ  
Звуки боя грохотали где-то вдалеке. Обито навзничь лежал на земле, отстранённо уставившись в небо. Чувства вины и обиды затейливо переплетались в душе Какаши, и он, нахмурившись отвёл взгляд и уставился на учителя, чутко вслушивавшегося в отдалённый гул.  
\- Вы знали об этом уже тогда? – негромко спросил Хатаке, еле заметно кивнув в сторону Обито.  
\- А? – учитель искоса вопросительно взглянул на него.  
\- Вы знали об этом уже тогда? – почти шёпотом повторил Какаши.  
\- Знаешь, Какаши… – почти мечтательно протянул Минато, слишком умиротворённо, особенно под аккомпанемент ужасающих взрывов. – Мне кажется, я видел какой-то чудесный сон, но никак не могу вспомнить, что мне снилось… Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
В ответ Хатаке лишь махнул рукой и бесцельно уставился куда-то вдаль. Почему-то умиротворение учителя передалось и ему тоже, не хотелось ничего делать, вспоминать или выяснять ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. Вместе с тем он не мог отделаться от назойливого чувства, что этому покою не суждено продлиться дольше пары секунд. Но теперь было слишком поздно, чтобы хоть что-нибудь изменить, и Какаши понуро склонил голову и прикрыл глаза, больше не вслушиваясь в звуки вокруг.


End file.
